When The Eyes Met
by Michiko-Sakura
Summary: Hitomi lives her life the best she could until she unexpectedly falls for a prince. When she finds out the truth that her knight is truly a prince, what will happen to their love? Continuation The Impossible Dream
1. Their First Meeting

Disclaimer: All the characters from Escaflowne are not from me and other names that are the same as some people you know are completely coincidental. Please do not sue me.

Finally I finished the first chapter of my first Vision of Escaflowne fan fic. I do hope you review my work. I desperately need to know what you think so that I'll know if I'll continue writing the story or I'll stop right here. Please, please review. Anyway, here's the first chapter. After you read it, please review.

Chapter 1 Their First Meeting

It was late afternoon.

The first day of school year was finally over.

Hitomi Kanzaki was sitting near the door of their school bus.

She was waiting for her best friend, Yukari.

Her mind was occupied with the dream she had the night before.

Even though she had psychic abilities, the previous night's dream was very unusual.

But her thoughts were interrupted when an unfamiliar guy, about her age, entered the bus.

The boy didn't speak or anything.

'He must be a new student.' Hitomi thought.

She then said, "Hi."

He looked at her.

"Are you a new student here?"

He just nodded as he placed his bag down.

"Welcome to Tokyo School. By the way, I'm Hitomi Kanzaki."

"Hey. I'm Van. Van Fanel."

"Nice to meet you Van. So, how do you like it so far?"

"It's not so bad. I actually expected something worst."

"Are you, by any chance, related to Folken Fanel?"

"Yeah, he's my brother."

"Really? Cool! So-"

Before she was able to finish what she was saying, a pair of hands covered her eyes.

"Hey Yukari. It took you long enough." Hitomi said as her best friend withdrew her hands

"Uh, you're no fun." She replied as she sat next to Hitomi.

"Yukari, this is my new bus mate, Van. Van, this is my best friend, Yukari."

They greeted to each other.

"He's Folken's brother."

"Really?" Yukari said as she could feel tingles around her body.

"I suppose it's obvious that she likes your brother." Hitomi said to Van.

Yukari didn't seem to notice.

"Don't tell him ok? I'm pushing her to admit it herself." Hitomi whispered.

Van just nodded.

"Oh, yeah! Before I fall into the dream world again, Amano's there near the track field. If you ask me, he's waiting for you."

"Yukari!"

"What?"

"You could have left that last part out. But it doesn't matter. Let's go! I forgot that I was supposed to meet him."

"My dear Hitomi, at last! You've finally admitted that you've got a crush on the guy!"

"That's not true!" Hitomi replied, slightly blushing.

"I just need to return his handkerchief." She added.

"Sure. Whatever you say, Hitomi. Do you know, your face says things differently?"

"What does that suppose to mean?"

"Well, you don't need to be psychic to know when 'someone's' blushing over a guy."

"Yukari!" Hitomi said, blushing a little bit more.

She then turned to Van and said, "Will you excuse me for a minute. I just need to return something."

"Sure." Van said.

Hitomi then dashed off to the track field.

Yukari then headed home as her older sister came.

Once at the tract field…

Amano was standing there watching his teammates.

"Amano-sempai!" Hitomi called out.

Amano turned and smiled at her.

"Amano-sempai, I'm glad I caught up with you. Here. I've already washed it. Thanks so much." Hitomi said as she handed him the kerchief.

As he got the kerchief, he held her hand and placed the kerchief back.

"I want you to keep it, Hitomi-chan."

Hitomi blushed a little.

"T…thanks…"

"No problem. I want you to keep it and keep it with you always."

Hitomi's face became redder.

"I will, Amano-sempai."

He just smiled at her and said, "Well, I'll see you around then. And good luck on the contest tomorrow. I'll be there to support you."

"Thanks again. Good luck to you too and I'll also be there to cheer you on."

"I'll like that very much."

They just smiled at each other.

"Sayonara!" Hitomi said as she dashed of again.

"Sayonara, Hitomi-chan." Amano said as he watched her go.

Hitomi couldn't contain her happiness as she was dashing back to her bus.

When she got there, she noticed that almost all her bus mates were already there.

"Hey, Hitomi!" Folken called out.

She looked at him as she sat down.

"Amano's being looking for you the whole day."

"I know. I just met up with him. Thanks, Folken."

"No problem Hitomi. So, are you guys…you know?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You should know of all people that he's my best friend. He tells me everything…well, except this one."

"Where are you getting at?"

"Oh, nothing. This is between the two of you, you tell me."

Hitomi was saved when the bus driver called, "Hitomi!"

"Yes?"

"Go fetch your sister and your brother."

"Ok."

She turned to Folken and gave him a saved-by-the-bell look.

He then called out to the driver, "I'm going to help her fetch her siblings."

"Yeah, yeah…just hurry up. Don't let the others wait."

Without another word, Folken grabbed Van and ran after Hitomi.

"Hey wait up!" Folken called out.

Hitomi quickly stopped dead on her tracks.

Folken knew she was wondering why he and Van were running after her so he said, "Let's go. I'll pick you your brother and you orient my brother as you get your sister."

But before Hitomi could argue, Folken had already dashed off.

"So, your brother wasn't much help, is he?" Hitomi commented as they walked to Hitomi's sister's classroom.

"I don't understand why he bothered."

"I can't believe you're still not used to that."

"Yeah, well…I'm sure you know how unpredictable siblings can be."

"Yeah. Try three. I'm the eldest so I'm stuck baby sitting my three younger siblings."

They were silent for a while.

As they walked up the stairs, Van broke the silence and said, "So, Folken says that you really like Amano."

"He said that? I can't believe it! He's so dead!"

"So it's true then?"

"Well, tell me exactly what he said and I'll tell you if it's true or not."

"If I told you, then I would be as bad as he is."

"Gee, what a great help you turned out to be. It doesn't matter. Even if you don't tell me, I'll have a way of finding out."

"So, are you going to use your psychic powers on me?"

Hitomi was taken aback and suddenly stopped.

'How could he have known? I know Folken could goof off but he won't go that far.'

Van noticed this so he said, "Everything alright? I shouldn't have said that."

She just smiled at him and remained silent.

"I'm sorry if what I said offended you. Your secret is safe with me."

"Just don't let anyone know."

"A promise is a promise." Van assured her.

"Ok then. I'm going to give you the trust I have for Folken. But then…" Hitomi said.

"What?"

"How…I mean…who told you about my little secret?"

Van gave her a small smile and replied, "No one. I just figured it out from what you and Yukari were talking about."

"Ah! You're a tricky one then. I guess I can't let my guard down when I'm with you." Hitomi replied jokingly.

Van just smiled at her.

The next day…on the track opening contest…

Hitomi was warming up when someone suddenly placed a hand on her shoulder.

She was startled as she turned to face who it was.

"Sorry, Hitomi-chan."

"Amano-sempai!"

"I just came to wish you luck."

"Thanks. Good luck to you too."

"Thanks. Well, I have to get going."

"Yeah, alright." Hitomi said as she watched Amano dash away.

"Ahem." Someone then said.

Hitomi was surprised.

She was even more taken aback when she saw Yukari, Folken and Van.

"Um…hi guys." She said nervously.

Yukari then smiled broadly and leaped to hug Hitomi.

"Congratulations Hitomi-chan!" She said.

Hitomi almost fell backwards.

"Y…Yu…ka…ri…I…can't…breath…." Hitomi said as she tried to free herself from her grasp.

"Oh. Sorry. I can't help it. You two just look so KAWAII!"

"What are you talking about?" Hitomi asked innocently.

"Come on, Hitomi-chan. You don't have to hide it from us. Our eyes can see things clearly like you can." Yukari said as she intertwined her arm around Hitomi's arm.

"Nothing happened. Yukari, please don't make such a small thing escalate into something big." Hitomi said coolly as she loosened Yukari's grip on her arm.

"Hi Folken. Hi Van. Pardon my slight rudeness. Anyway, if you guys excuse me…I better get back into warming up. The opening ceremony will start in a few minutes." Hitomi said before she left them.

"Haya! When will Hitomi stop acting like nothing is happening?" Yukari signed as she crossed her arms in front of her.

"Do you have to ask that?" Folken replied, holding her shoulders.

Yukari could feel herself freeze a bit.

"Maybe there's really nothing happening." Van commented as he stepped beside them.

"How can you say that? Isn't it obvious that there's some romance brewing in the air?" Yukari argued.

"Yeah but she told me herself…" Van's voice then trailed off as he remembered his promise…the promise where he should keep his mouth shut.

Yukari's eyes widened.

"Van, what did she say?" She said as she turned to face Van fully.

Van hesitated.

He could see from the corner of his eye that Folken was also looking at him.

"I'm sorry but I swore to her that I will keep my mouth shut. And it's an honor to uphold that promise." He replied.

Yukari then turned away and left them in defeat.

Folken then said, "Well said, Van but a little too well. If we are to keep our secret, you should learn how to act normally around people. Don't release words or gestures that would make them suspect. It's a good thing Yukari is more concerned about Hitomi or she'll see right through you."

"I understand. Don't worry, I have thing under control." Van replied as they both joined Yukari to watch the opening ceremony.

"Your Majesty. You sent for me?" A dashing knight said as he kneeled before the King of Fanelia.

He had long blond hair and a face to die for.

He wore the crest of the Asturian Empire.

He may be young of age but his skill excelled those knights who were currently serving there.

He was made the First Knight based on his skill and intellect.

"Ah, Allen. I called for you because as you know both my sons are studying far from home. They have decided to conceal their true identities. I want you to go under cover and look after them. They mustn't know that I sent you."

"I understand Your Majesty."

"Good. You will start next month after all arrangements are made."

"Yes Your Majesty. If you'll excuse me, sir, I'll see to the preparations personally."

"Yes. You may go."

Allen bowed to the King and turned to leave.

But before he was able to leave the chambers, the King added, "Allen, these are my sons and one of them is the heir to the throne. I expect that you will protect them with your life."

"You need not worry sir. I will be protecting them. It is an honor to serve you, Your Majesty."

He then bowed again and left the room.

'Very well said young one. You will be one of the greatest knights the world has ever seen. Your father and mother would be very proud of you.' The king thought as he thought of his dear, old friend and his late wife.

Allen's father disappeared one day and never returned.

His wife died after Allen's sister, Serena, disappeared too.

She couldn't handle the loss of her husband and daughter.

She developed an illness and was never able to recover.

'I won't let you succeed, Dornkirk, not this time.' The king swore as he entered the balcony and over saw his peaceful city.

"You can do it, Hitomi-chan! You can do it!" Amano cheered with the rest of the crowd.

Hitomi ran, ran and ran as fast as she could.

Before she knew it, she had claimed victory.

There was an explosion of cheer from the audience.

Yukari was jumping up and down, proud of her best friend.

Hitomi then glanced their direction.

Folken just gave her a thumbs up as Yukari was waving madly at her.

Van hid his smile but that couldn't escape Hitomi's eye.

She just smiled back at them as she breathlessly made her way to her team.

"Great job, Kanzaki-san." Their couch congratulated.

"Thanks, sensei."

"Ok, players for the baton pass, get ready. Kanzaki-san, you take a rest first." She said as she assisted her team in getting ready for the next event.

Suddenly, there was someone who whispered in Hitomi's ear, "Congratulations, Hitomi-chan."

His voice was soft and warm.

She knew whom it belonged to…her Amano-sempai.

She slowly turned to face her prince.

She could feel her cheeks grow warm.

She hoped that he would only take that redness as a sign of her being tired.

"Amano-sempai." She said breathlessly.

"Congratulations, Hitomi-chan."

"Arigato…"

The principal suddenly announced, "Students, take a thirty-minute break. Activities will resume in exactly half an hour."

Amano and Hitomi then looked at each other.

Amano smiled at her and was answered back by a shy smile.

"Hitomi!" Yukari called from behind.

Hitomi turned and waved at Yukari, Van and Folken.

Amano suddenly held her shoulders and leaned forward.

Hitomi stiffened a little and was careful not to let him know.

Amano then whispered, "Hitomi-chan.meet me by the tree near the 50- yard mark after school. There's something I need to tell you."

Hitomi just nodded and smiled at him.

Amano just returned the smile and turned to leave.

The other then joined her, except Folken.

Folken joined Amano.

Amano turned to him and gave him a small smile.

Folken then said, "So, what's up? Finally decided to make a move?"

Amano replied, "Well, maybe this is the biggest mistake that I would make in my life but I have to tell her before I leave."

"Yeah, your right Amano. You do know that it may crush her feelings."

Amano just nodded.

"I should have told her sooner but…she's just in the sixth grade and we're in the eighth. I wasn't so sure last year and even if I was, I don't think she was ready at the time."

"She's more mature than you think. I know her. You are my best friend but I'm also close to her."

"You don't need to tell me that, Folken. I know very well how mature she is. That's the reason why I love her. I love her enough to let her go. But before I do, I believe she deserves to know how I feel and if ever she feels the same, she could move on with her life and meet someone she really deserves."

Folken almost laughed with what Amano had said.

Folken knew exactly what Hitomi felt for Amano.

"You're a true poet, Amano. What makes you think she doesn't deserve you? Anyway, I hope things will turn out fine between the two of you even if you're both doomed to just remain as friends." Folken said.

Amano grinned.

"Folken, just promise me you'll look after her for me when I leave. Take care of her and make sure she finds a suitable guy who could love her as much as I love her or even more."

"You don't need to tell me that, Amano. Anyway, I have to get back to them. Talk to you later." Folken said as he left Amano.

"Spill it." Yukari said before Hitomi got the chance to escape.

"Hey there, Yukari, Van." She said calmly.

"Spill what?" She added as she turned to answer Yukari, innocently.

Yukari placed her fists on her waist and said, "Hitomi, I'm your best friend and I think I know when you're not telling me something. Besides, that's twice today so I don't think that 'nothing' argument of yours is going to work."

"Yukari, nothing's going on. If there was, you'd be the first to know. So, come on. Let's get something to eat." Hitomi said as she intertwined her arms with Yukari and Van as she led them to the cafeteria.

"Hitomi, come on. You know you can tell us everything." Yukari said.

Hitomi rolled her eyes and said, "Guys, don't you believe me any more? Like I said, nothing is wrong? There is nothing to report and I'm not so sure if I'm going to tell you any more of my secrets. The last time, a certain someone learned of my little secret even though we not really tell him what it was."

Van knew exactly what Hitomi was talking about.

Hitomi then faced Van and said, "No offense, Van. It's not that I don't trust you or anything."

Van just gave her a small smiled in assurance.

Hitomi just smiled back.

"Hey guys. Did I miss something?" Folken said as he joined them.

"No, nothing at all…" Hitomi replied.

"I give up Hitomi. Anyway, if I said something that revealed your secret, I want you to know that it wasn't intentional. I'm sorry." Yukari said.

Hitomi just smiled at her and told her to forget about it.

"Wait a minute! Who's the other person who knows about your little secret that I don't know about?" Folken asked.

"That would be me." Van replied.

Folken looked at him.

He didn't know what to say.

"I accidentally found out when they were talking yesterday. I really thought nothing of it but Hitomi confirmed it when we talked." Van explained.

Folken's face relaxed.

"Don't worry Hitomi. My brother's-"

"Trustworthy. I know. We talked like he said, yesterday and I have his word that he would never tell another soul. Besides, he's a little different from a certain guy I know." Hitomi said.

"Ouch. I never told any one your secret." Folken said.

"I wasn't referring to that." Hitomi answered.

"What then?"

"Think about it."

Folken then shook his head and changed the subject.

"Now, could you just break the ice before Yukari here breaks down." He said.

He already knew what it was but he just wanted to here it from Hitomi.

Hitomi just took a deep breath and stopped.

She closed her eyes.

They all stopped and looked back at her.

She took another deep breath and opened her eyes.

"Amano-sempai…" She said nervously, almost under her breath.

"Well…after I won…well…he came and congratulated me. Um, after that…after you called out to me…I suppose you saw him…whisper something. That's it." She added.

"Hitomi, I know there's something more to it that you're telling us. If you won't tell us then I suppose I just have to ask Amano personally." Folken threatened even though he already knew more than Hitomi about what's really going on.

He began to leave.

Hitomi caught his arm.

He turned to face her.

"Why do you always do something like this to make me talk? I swear next time it would be different. Ok, I admit that I left something out. He asked me to meet up with him later. I swear that that is all." Hitomi said as he let go of his arm.

"Satisfied?" She asked.

Folken had a sly, triumphant grin.

Yukari was dumbfounded and was really happy.

Van just gave her a small smile as usual.

Hitomi desperately tried not to blush.

"KAWAII! Hitomi-chan, do you know what this means?"

"What?" It seemed as if she was afraid to ask.

"This afternoon, he'll finally profess his undying love for you. Then he'll ask you to be his girl friend. Pretty soon, he'll ask you to marry him and you'll get married and live happily ever after. Oh so, KAWAII!" Yukari said.

"Yukari, what are you saying? This is not a fairy tale. I mean, we're in the sixth grade for crying out loud. We are in the stage where we only have crushes, not boy friends." Hitomi replied calmly.

"What if I'm right?" Yukari teased.

"If you're right…then you're right. Anyway, could we get something to eat now? I haven't eaten the entire day and I'm really drained. If it will satisfy you, I'll call you tonight and tell you whatever will happen later."

Yukari just nodded in defeat and triumph.

As they started to walk again, Yukari and Folken were walking ahead, engaged in a conversation.

Hitomi accompanied Van.

She wanted the two of them to talk and hopefully let them admit to one another how they truly felt.

"So, Van, are you having fun here so far? I could introduce you to some people if you like." Hitomi said, breaking the ice.

"Thanks but it won't be necessary. I'll be trying out for the school's basket ball club tomorrow."

"Basket ball? That's great."

Folken then turned to them and urged them to catch up with them quickly.

"Come on." Hitomi said as she grabbed Van's arm.

They began to run towards them when Hitomi suddenly stopped.

A vision came.

Hitomi almost lost her balance.

It was good that Van was there to support her.

"Hitomi, what's wrong? Are you alright?" Van asked.

Hitomi held her forehead as she tried to regain her balance.

Folken and Yukari saw everything.

They quickly joined them.

"Hitomi! Hitomi! Are you ok?" Came Folken's worried voice.

Yukari held one of Hitomi's arms and asked, "Did another vision come, Hitomi-chan? Come on, let's get you to the clinic."

"No, that won't be necessary." Hitomi said, finally regaining her composure.

She then turned and faced Van.

"Thanks for being there to help me. Um, I had a vision. I'm really not sure what it meant but…be careful." She said.

Folken and Van knew what she was talking about but didn't show it.

"Are you sure you're alright? You can't join the race later if you're like this." Yukari commented.

Hitomi just gave her a reassuring smile.

As Yukari assisted Hitomi, Folken and Van walked a few steps back.

"Heed her warning, Van. She's no fool nor is she a pretender. She tries so hard to hide her gift because she doesn't like to frighten anyone. I suppose the only reason she told you is because you know her secret and it's something serious." Folken advised his younger brother.

"How did you come to know her secret then?"

"Last year, it was late but the school bus still hasn't arrived. Only a few of us were left. She was sitting alone so I decided to accompany her. Once I saw her eyes, I knew something was wrong. I asked her but she refused to tell me. She said it was nothing. But later I found out that there was more to it…it involved her gift. She burst into tears as she told me the truth." Folken explained.

"She's been telling you ever since?"

Folken just nodded.

"I won't tell Father or Mother about her and the warning. I know you're no fool for ignoring it. But don't forget you still have a long way to go in adjusting." He added.

Van gave a shrug.

(To be continued…)

There! Hope you liked it! Please review. I'll be waiting so that I'll know if I should continue or not. Thanks.

Michiko


	2. A Door Closes, Another Opens

Hey there! Thanks for the reviews that came in. I really appreciate it.

Ruby, van lover and Alicia-esca: Thanks for the review. I appreciate what you wrote. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

Hitomi-chan: hey, um, the world they are living in is a crossover between Earth and Gaea. It's more of.Earthy principles where what we consider as norms are also their norms. Unique physique, like Merle and other characters, which I forgot the names are a little taboo. Anyway, thanks for the review.

Rina: Before anything else, I want to apologize if there were things that were confusing. But I hope that by answering a few of your questions will help enlighten you. Um, I can't answer whom Hitomi really likes because it might spoil the entire story. Let's just wait and see. As for what Amano said and Hitomi said, well.Amano and Folken are both in the eighth grade (same age of course) while Hitomi, Yukari and Van are all in the sixth grade.two years younger than the other two. Well, thanks for being open. I'm really sorry. I know my English could be a little of once in a while because English is not our first language here in my native land so I'm sorry. I'll try to make it a little more understandable. Anyway, thanks again.

Now, I present to you chapter 2. I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 2 A Door Closes, Another Opens

That afternoon after classes…

Hitomi made her way to where Amano asked her to meet him.

Hitomi didn't know that there were three certain people following her.

"I can't believe you got me involved in this." Van exclaimed.

"Come on, Van. We're not doing any harm, just making sure Amano doesn't hurt Hitomi." Yukari said.

"Yeah, Van. Where's your sense of adventure? Besides, I thought you liked Hitomi?" Folken teased.

Yukari started to giggle.

"Yeah. I like Hitomi but I don't like her-like her. I only like her as a friend. Besides no matter how you put it Yukari, this is still spying in my book. I don't think Hitomi will like it when she finds out that we're following her." Van argued back.

Folken just grinned at him.

"That is 'if' she finds out." Folken said.

"What are you talking about? Even though I just met her, I have a feeling that she has her way of finding things out without using that certain thing." Van replied.

Yukari wasn't really paying attention to them.

"Quiet you guys." Yukari whispered.

"If you guys keep it up, she'll find out we're here." She added in a very low voice, barely audible.

"Amano-sempai." Hitomi said as she joined Amano.

Amano turned and smiled at her.

Hitomi then smiled back.

"Thank you for coming." Amano said.

"Don't mention it." Hitomi replied.

Neither spoke for a moment.

"So…" Hitomi started.

"You said you wanted to tell me something." She added.

"Yeah, I do."

"Um, if you're not ready to talk to me about it, it's alright. We could talk about it some other time." Hitomi offered, noticing his uneasiness.

"No. It's better that I tell you now." Amano said.

He then took a deep breath and started, "Hitomi-chan…I…um…well…"

Hitomi smiled and said, "Amano-sempai, I never knew you were this articulate."

Amano gave a short giggled.

Hitomi surely knew how to loosen him a bit.

"You always know how to calm me down when I'm a little agitated. Well, I don't know how to put it into other words so I guess I just have to be straight about it." Amano said.

He then looked into Hitomi's eyes.

He got up his courage and said, "Hitomi-chan, I…I…love you."

Hitomi was taken aback.

She thought that she was dreaming or something.

She was speechless.

She never expected to hear Amano say those things to her.

From a distance, the three friends who followed could also hardly believe what Amano had just told Hitomi.

Yukari was delighted that what she told Hitomi was really coming true.

She just wanted her best friend to be happy.

Folken grinned.

He was proud that Amano had finally gotten the courage to tell Hitomi how he really felt about her.

But he knew it wasn't over and the next news could crush Hitomi.

Van on the other hand, was also happy for Hitomi.

Amano then laid a hand on Hitomi's shoulder and said, "I want you to know that even though I've told you the truth, you don't have to force yourself to love me back. It's enough for me to just remain as friends."

Hitomi gently placed her hand on top of Amano's and said, almost in a whisper, "Baka. Why did you just tell me now? How long were you keeping this feeling?"

Amano searched for the right words.

It crushed his heart that he had found the chance he had long been dreaming of now that he had to let her go.

"Long enough for me to realize how stupid I was for not telling you sooner."

Hitomi just smiled at him.

But she quickly hid her smile and said, "Amano-sempai, if I told you that I felt the same way, I know it would crush you somehow. Looking into your eyes tells me that with my reaction earlier, you are hurting. I don't know what the reason is but-"

Amano placed a finger on her lips to silence her.

"I told you that you are not obligated to love me back."

"I know but it would be unfair for you if I didn't reveal mine. I…I love you, too. I always have. I know I'm a little too young to know what true love is but I'm old enough to know that it happens when you least expect it."

Amano was overwhelmed with his emotions.

He was overwhelmed with happiness to discover that the girl he loved, loved him the same way.

But it also crushed him that he had to let her go.

He wanted so much to love her but he had no choice but to give it all up.

"You don't know how much I wished to hear you say that to me. But..." Amano started.

"But what?"

Amano then looked straight into her eyes again and said in a broken voice, "You are right. This wasn't meant to last. It's over even before time allowed us to start. I have to leave in two weeks because…my father got transferred to another country."

He then held both her hands and said, "I love you and I love you enough to set you free. I don't want you to hurt that's why I'm telling you this. I will always love you no matter what. All I want is for you to be happy. Find someone who could love you the way you should be loved."

Amano was surprised that throughout while he was saying those words, Hitomi still had a smile on her face.

She didn't shed a single tear.

She then said, "I understand perfectly. We both should move on. Thanks for being open with me. I can assure you that I won't treat you differently because of this. I'm really happy with the opportunity that came to you. I will always love you also. I also want you to be happy. I know how painful it must be for you because I can feel it too. Just promise me that no matter how far we are from each other or how long we won't be able to see each other, we'll still remain friends."

Amano knew she was trying to hide the pain she felt.

He just said, "I promise."

They stared awkwardly at each other for a moment.

Amano then wrapped his arms around her.

Hitomi hugged him back.

She rested her head on his shoulder.

When they broke away, their faces were near.

They then shared a sweet kiss.

When they broke off, Amano then said, "I suppose this ends here."

"You are right but our friendship won't, will it?" Hitomi said as she smiled at him.

Amano smiled and said, "No, it won't."

They just smiled at each other for a while.

"So, shall I accompany you home?" Amano asked.

"Sure."

Yukari, Folken and Van were speechless with what they had just witnessed.

Van then stood from where he was seated.

"Where are you going?" Folken asked.

"Home. I think I saw more than what I'm suppose to." Van replied as he started to talk away.

Folken then turned to Yukari.

He then asked, "What are we suppose to do now?"

"I don't know, Folken. I know how strong Hitomi is but…I just don't know. All I know is that she won't shed any tear in front of him."

"Yeah, well…I know how hard it is for both of them right now. But they showed great courage to encourage each other to move on and still preserve their friendship." Folken commented.

Yukari agreed.

"If they left it all here, we should too." Yukari added.

"You're right. We should not interfere any more. I'm sure my brother wouldn't."

"How do you know?"

"Trust me. You saw his reaction after all this."

"Yeah. You're right."

"When she calls tonight, let her do all the talking. Don't mention anything."

"Oh, yeah! I forgot about that certain detail. I shouldn't have forced her. I'm her best friend. I should have known when to back off." Yukari said.

"Now, now. Don't start blaming yourself. Who could have known? Now even I knew what was to happen even though Amano told me his plans."

"What! You knew something and you didn't even tell us?"

"Calm down Yukari! It is something between the two of them. What he told me are between the two of us as best friends. How was I supposed to know that things will turn out this way?"

"Well, Folken, what do you think? You know both of them and more or less you know what will eventually happen."

"What are you so upset about? It is better this way than they separate without a word spoken about their true feelings with each other. This will help them move on faster. They are both strong people. They will not let this take them down. You heard what Hitomi said. She said she won't treat him differently because of what happened."

"I'm sorry. I just…I'm worried about her. It's her first love and first love never dies." Yukari said.

"It is love alright but is it true love?" Folken asked.

Yukari looked at him confused.

"Amano and I are both older than you two. Hitomi may not know it but it may not be true love. She also said that herself."

"Whatever it is, they need our help."

"You've got that right. Tomorrow is sure going to be a long day for the two of them even though they will deny it of course."

"Yeah, I can see it now. They will act as if nothing happened."

"Hey let's not get over our heads. Besides, it's Hitomi's job to see through the future and not us."

Yukari just nodded and smiled at him.

That night…

"Hey, Hitomi." Yukari said as she picked up the phone.

"Hi, Yukari." Hitomi said.

"So, what's up?" Yukari asked innocently.

"Nothing much. Hey, Folken just called and wanted to know if you're free tomorrow. He's inviting us to a little get together after school. So, are you free?"

"Yeah. Sure." Yukari said.

Hitomi noticed that Yukari wasn't her usual self.

She wasn't asking her what had happened that afternoon.

"Yukari? Are you alright?" Hitomi asked.

"Huh? Of course I am…why wouldn't I be?" Yukari replied shakily.

"Come on, Yukari. What happened?"

"Nothing. You know, I should be asking you that question.'

"If I'm alright? Well, of course I am why-"

"Hitomi, be honest with me." Yukari interrupted.

"What are you talking about?"

Yukari then realized that she was pushing her.

She was giving her a hint that they had witnessed everything.

"Yukari, by any chance, did you follow me this afternoon?"

Yukari was then troubled.

She didn't know what to say.

She knew Hitomi would know if she were lying or not.

"Follow you? W…why would do that?" Yukari answered.

"Yukari…"

"What? I was with Folken and Van."

"And?..."

"And what? Nothing happened."

"Yeah right. You don't sound like nothing happened."

"Really! Nothing happened. We talked and talked and then we went home."

"Yukari!"

"Ok, ok. We did follow you."

"What did you hear? What did you see?"

"Oh, not much…" Yukari replied, trying to be calm as possible.

"Tell me the truth, Yukari. You wouldn't be this agitated if you guys didn't see or hear that much."

"Ok, we saw and heard everything."

"Oh." Hitomi said.

"I'm sorry. I know we shouldn't have but-" Yukari defended.

"Don't worry. I'm not mad. In fact, I don't even mind. At least it saves me the trouble of explaining everything to you."

"Are you sure you're not mad?"

"Positive. I don't even know where to start telling you."

"Talk to me Hitomi. Please be honest. What can I do to lessen the pain?"

Hitomi giggled a little and replied, "Nothing. You don't have to do anything. It hurts, that's for sure but it doesn't matter because somehow I knew that it really wasn't meant to be between the two of us. I'm glad that he's my friend and I'm really happy for him."

"You sure? Because you know that you could always come to me if you want to talk."

"I know. I know. Well, anyway, I guess I better call Folken and tell him what you just said."

"Sure. See you tomorrow then."

"Yeah…see ya…" Yukari replied and set the receiver down.

Two weeks had passed…

It was both an eternity and a second.

Both Yukari and Folken were surprised that Hitomi and Amano were taking things more easily than they had expected.

They were acting as nothing had happened at all.

No one, who hadn't witnessed what had happened to the two, suspected that anything happened at all.

It was true that they became closer with one another by being more supportive with the other.

But that was all that changed.

When the time came for Amano to leave, Hitomi just smiled at him and wished him a lot of luck in his new life away from Japan.

In the airport…

Only Folken accompanied Amano because the others had after-school activities.

"Well, take care of yourself Amano and don't forget to write to us here." Folken said.

"Of course I won't forget. Take care of yourself, Folken and please look after Hitomi for me." Amano said as he patted Folken's shoulder.

"Sure. To tell you the truth, she's doing better than I expected."

"You're right. I never saw her shed a tear which is good I suppose."

"No one did, not even Yukari. The night after it happened, I called her and the whole time she was cheery. You won't suspect that anything was wrong. Yukari even told me the same thing."

"She's one special girl that's why make sure she meets a guy who will love her the way she deserves."

"Don't worry about her, Amano. She can take care of herself; I'll just be around to help her if she needs it. I'm sure Yukari and Van will also be there so there's really nothing to worry about." Folken assured him.

"Thanks, Folken. Well, I guess I have to go."

"See you someday, Amano. Good luck."

"You two Folken. Bye."

Amano then turned and left.

Meanwhile…

"Ready, get set, GO!" Hitomi's coach shouted.

All the runners, including Hitomi, began to run around the oblong track.

Hitomi could feel the breeze in her face.

She could feel her heart beat fast.

She wanted her mind to remain blank but it as she ran, it reminded her of Amano.

She hid her smile and said silently to herself, "Sayonara, Amano- sempai."

Hitomi ran and ran.

They were running the 150-meter course that day.

Since Yukari's violin lessons were over, she went to the field to wait for Hitomi.

A moment later, she was joined by Van.

"Hey, Yukari." He greeted.

"Hi, Van. How was basket ball?" Yukari greeted back.

"It's not so bad. So, how's Hitomi doing?"

Yukari signed and looked at her best friend sprint.

"As you can see, she's fine."

"What's up? You don't sound so enthusiastic." Van commented.

"You've noticed that too, huh? Well, to tell you the truth, I'm worried about her. This is the day that Amano leaves and ever since, you know, she hasn't shed a single tear. I can understand the pain but I can't understand why she keeps it all hidden." Yukari explained.

Van just grinned.

He then said, "Don't you think you should have a little more faith in her?"

Yukari signed again and replied, "I know. I have known her long enough to trust her. Thanks for reminding me, Van."

"No problem."

They then glanced to where Hitomi was now standing getting last minute instructions from their coach.

She glanced and smiled to where Yukari and Van were.

Van then had a flash back to a few days after the incident.

Flash back

It was late one afternoon and the bus still hasn't arrived.

Folken had already left with Amano with a few of their friends.

Their other bus mates were out in the fields playing while waiting for the bus to arrive.

Hitomi had track practice earlier so she was tired.

She decided to just sit near the bus port and read ahead on the assignments that were given that day.

She was alone.

Van noticed so he sat beside her.

Hitomi glanced at him and just smiled, not uttering a word.

"Are you ok?" Van asked.

Hitomi then turned to him and placed the book down.

She was a little confused with the sudden question.

Van could see it from her eyes.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" Hitomi finally answered, trying to be reassuring.

"Come on Hitomi. You told me once to be careful because you knew that there was trouble waiting for me. You wanted to help me. Now, I feel that there is trouble you are experiencing and I want to help." Van said. "So, what did happen?" She asked, ignoring his answer.

"Oh, it was nothing. Just a small trouble involving Folken and me." Van answered.

"Oh." She said.

Hitomi then turned away for a while.

She didn't know how to put her feelings into words.

"You must know that Yukari is very worried about you. My brother is too. When they ask you if there is something wrong, you just say otherwise. So, I thought that maybe I'll have more luck. We want to help you. We don't want you to hurt like this. I also talked with Amano. He said that if he treated you any differently, he was afraid to hurt you more so he tries to be as normal as possible just like you." Van said.

"I…I know. I'm just afraid, Van. I'm afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

That was when Hitomi couldn't hide her tears any more.

"I'm afraid to let Amano see me crying or hurting because I don't want him to feel guilty. I also don't want you guys to see me like this because I don't want to bother you with nothing."

"No one cries for nothing, Hitomi. Being a lone wolf doesn't suit you, you know. You are not alone so you don't have to take it all by yourself." Van said as he handed her his handkerchief.

Hitomi got it and gently wiped her tears away.

Hitomi then smiled at him and said, "Thanks Van."

But her smile soon faded.

She then said, "There is also one thing I haven't told you."

"What is it?"

Hitomi hesitated.

"I don't feel right crying like this. Somehow I feel…I don't know. My emotions are mixed up. I'm not even sure any more if I really do love him. I mean...I like Amano but...I'm not sure if I love him more than a friend." Hitomi said.

"I'm not an expert with love but I suppose you're suppose to feel that when you hurt. It makes you think otherwise."

"No. It's nothing like that. I've felt this way for a long time now...even before…you know."

"Well, you know what I think?"

Hitomi just looked at him.

"I think you love him because if you didn't I suppose you don't need to ask yourself whether you love him or not."

Hitomi gave him a small smile.

She then said, "You're very wise, Van Fanel. But I also think that love is very generic. We use it all the time that we abuse it. What I'm trying to say is that I don't think it was true love after all."

"Well then, if you feel that way, then it means that there is someone out there who you're really destined to be with. It may not necessarily mean that it's Amano…for now…it's an anonymous someone."

Hitomi giggled.

"You're right. I'm not in a hurry actually to fall in love. Maybe it's just a childhood crush after all."

"Maybe."

They just smiled.

After a moment of silence, Hitomi said, "Um, Van."

Van turned to her.

"Could I ask you a big favor?"

Van just nodded.

"Could you not tell this to anyone else especially Yukari and Folken?"

"Sure. I won't tell another soul."

End of flash back

"Hey, guys!" Hitomi greeted as she joined them after her practice.

"Have you been waiting long?" She asked.

"Not at all." Yukari said as she stood and so did Van.

"So, what do you guys want to do now?" Hitomi asked.

"You seem happy." Van commented.

"Yeah well, the tournament was postponed for another month so our coach decided to give us a break for two weeks. So, now I've got two weeks of rest and fun." Hitomi answered.

"That's great! Are you guys up for going to the mall?" Yukari asked.

Both Van and Hitomi just nodded.

"Let's just make a quick call and tell you bus driver that you guys aren't going to take the bus home." Yukari said.

Two weeks had passed.

Another new student came to their school.

His name was Allen Schezar.

He was in the same level as Folken but he was assigned to a different section.

It was noon, Hitomi and the others decided to have lunch outside by the shade of the trees.

Folken was running a little late.

"I wonder where Folken is?" Yukari said.

Hitomi turned to Van and grinned a little.

Van then said, "I don't know Yukari. I haven't really seen him since this morning."

Yukari's expression saddened.

Both Hitomi and Van couldn't help but laugh.

Suddenly, Folken interrupted.

"Hey guys. I would like you all to meet Allen Schezar. Allen, these are my friends Hitomi, Yukari and my brother, Van." Folken introduced.

They greeted Allen.

Allen then said, "Nice to meet you all."

He then looked at Hitomi.

Hitomi felt uneasy.

When Allen turned away, Yukari whispered to Hitomi.

"I think he's interested at you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Didn't you see the way he looks at you?"

"No. Besides, he reminds me of Amano. But it doesn't matter now. I need to worry about the tournament and not boys." Hitomi whispered back.

Yukari laughed.

Everyone looked at them.

They didn't seem to notice.

"Well, Hitomi-chan…you better believe me in this one or I'll not return your pendant." Yukari said.

Hitomi then felt for her pendant.

It was gone.

She had placed it in her pocket because it began to shine moments before.

"How did you do that, Yukari? Yukari give it back." Hitomi said.

"No. I won't until you accept the fact." Yukari teased.

"Yukari!" Hitomi said trying to get the pendant.

Yukari then stood and ran.

"Excuse me you guys." Hitomi said as she stood and ran after Yukari.

Folken couldn't help but laugh.

Van just smiled.

"They have never changed." Folken commented.

"Yukari always knows how to tease Hitomi. Why do you think she always does that?" Van said.

"Beats me. Those two are like oil and water when it comes to their personality but that makes them closer with one another." Folken said.

"Anyway, Allen, since you joined our group, there is only one rule." Folken addressed.

He then added, "That is to just be open."

"Ok, to start, I think Hitomi has this secret that I'm all too aware of." Allen said.

"What do you mean?" Van asked.

"I grew up with a master who had mystical powers. He had psychic abilities. Looking into her eyes suggests that she too has those abilities." Allen explained.

(To be continued…)

Well, there's chapter 2. Hope you liked it. Thanks for reading and please, please review. I'll be waiting for your review. Be as open as you like. Oh and one final thing, please don't judge the entire thing because it's just beginning and there are still a lot of things to come. Hope you enjoy.

Michiko


	3. The Grim Reaper

Hey there! Before anything else, I want to tell you guys something. This is the story where I write the fastest because first of all, it is one of my favorite animes and lastly.for those of my friends in real life who are reading this right now.I incorporated my life into this. But please don't take all these at face value because of course I had to alter some details. I just decided to tell you guys this because I just want to explain that.if there are things that are a little too confusing or different from what you have expected, please don't judge the story right away. I'll try to write it in an interesting manner. Anyway.

Ruby, sprout, hitomi21, van lover, dilly's lover and Lani-Anela: Thanks so much for the reviews that you gave me. I really appreciated it. I hope you'll like this chapter as well. It's a little sad.just as the title hints. Hope you enjoy. Thanks so much.

Chapter 3 The Grim Reaper

"You are very observant, Allen." Folken said.

Van looked at Folken to see some approval.

When he got it, he finally said, "You are right. She has this gift. She had made us promise with our lives never to reveal it to anyone. We ask you to do the same."

"You have my word." Allen replied.

It was then that the girls returned.

Hitomi had gotten her pendant back.

As Hitomi looked at the guys, she knew there was something going on, based on their expressions.

Both Yukari and Hitomi sat.

Hitomi then asked, "Does someone want to explain to me what really is going on?"

The guys looked at each other.

"Allen." Hitomi said.

Allen faced her.

She then said, "You look like a sensible guy. I know you already know what I have and these guys here had confirmed it. But please...it is really important for me to have your word that you would never tell another soul. I don't think the world is ready for it just yet."

"Yes. You have my word. And just so that you won't get angry with them, they didn't tell me anything. They only confirmed what I told them."

Hitomi then smiled and said, "I know. I kinda heard it. Thanks."

They started to have lunch.

As Hitomi got the roll of bread Yukari was handing to her, she suddenly dropped it.

"What's wrong?" Yukari asked.

Hitomi stared at her, wide-eyed then at the others.

"What is it?" Van asked as he moved to her side.

Suddenly, Hitomi got another premonition.

"Hitomi, are you alright?" Yukari asked.

Hitomi still didn't reply.

She just got her tarot cards and started shuffling them quickly.

The others remained confused.

After arranging the cards, Hitomi gaped.

"The Grim Reaper…" She whispers.

Without another word, Hitomi dashed of towards the school.

The others followed her.

'Ryan, don't you dare die on me.' Hitomi silently pleaded as she made her way.

But what they didn't know is that there was someone else who heard everything they had talked about.

It was Miza Akiko.

She was the biggest mouth in the whole school.

She would spread gossip like fire.

No one liked her that much but people would often fall for her gossips.

With what she had heard, Miza knew that it was going to be big and it will destroy Hitomi's reputation somehow.

She liked to make gossips that would destroy other people.

She couldn't wait to spread the gossip.

As Hitomi ran, to her it felt like she was running forever.

She had a feeling that Ryan had gone to the swimming pool to train.

They followed her.

"Why is she running towards the swimming pool?" Yukari asked as they followed closely.

"Beats me. But I have a bad feeling about this." Folken answered.

They suddenly spotted Mr. Shinji, the gym teacher.

Hitomi suddenly stopped and asked Mr. Shinji, "Shinji sensei, have you seen Ryan?"

"Not now Kanzaki-san. There was an accident. I have to call an ambulance." He answered as he disappeared into the door leading to the school building.

'Accident.ambulance...no…' Hitomi thought.

She started to panic inside.

She then started to dash off again.

"Accident? Oh my…I hope whoever it is, is not badly hurt." Yukari commented.

"I don't think so. They wouldn't have to call an ambulance if it wasn't really that bad." Allen said.

"You're right. But I really have a bad feeling about it. I don't think Hitomi would be this affected if it wasn't someone she really cared about." Van said.

"Let's just pray that whoever it is, is all right before help arrives." Folken said.

They followed Hitomi.

They saw that Hitomi had suddenly stopped by the gateway leading into the pool.

Fear stricken, Hitomi waited for the others to catch up with her.

"Hitomi? What is it?" Yukari said, placing a hand over her shoulder.

Hitomi looked at her.

They could see the fear that was written all over her face.

"Yukari, Van, Folken, Allen." She called them.

"Please...don't leave me. I don't think I will be able to take what we are about to discover." Hitomi pleaded.

"We won't leave you, Hitomi." Van said to encourage her.

They saw that there was a crowd crowding what seemed like an unconscious person and the school nurse.

When the crowd saw Hitomi, they made way for her.

"No." Hitomi whispered.

Her friends heard her cry out.

As Hitomi made her way towards the crowd, she could feel her legs weaken beneath her.

She hadn't even realize that Yukari had to support her a little so that she won't fall.

The school nurse then blocked them.

"What's wrong? Is my brother alright?" Hitomi asked.

Her friends looked at each other.

The nurse didn't reply.

She hesitated but finally said, "I'm sorry, Hitomi-chan. It just happens sometimes. It cannot be avoided. He was just called home for reasons we may never know."

"No. That's not possible. He can't be dead. Please, I beg you, tell me he's alright." Hitomi replied as she began to cry.

"Hitomi..." The nurse whispered, trying to comfort her.

She then got out of the way and revealed the lifeless body of Ryan.

As Hitomi first laid her eyes on her brother, she felt her body become numb.

She froze in place for a moment.

She just thought that it was some kind of a nightmare and that everything will be fine in a moment when she wakes up.

She then slowly made her way to him.

She knelt beside him and took him into her arms.

"Ryan, please...open your eyes. This isn't funny any more. Ryan…Ryan!" Hitomi shouted.

She sobbed desperately as she hugged Ryan for the last time.

Yukari then knelt beside her.

She was also in tears.

She had known Hitomi's younger brother, Ryan, and had grown quite fond of him.

Soon, paramedics came.

They placed the body into a bag and placed it on top of a stretcher.

A paramedic then said to Hitomi, "Ms., his fall was an accident. The impact when he fell backwards had broken his skull. Even if we got here earlier, we may have not saved him. We cannot say now if the fall killed him or from blood loss. But…it looks like he had very little pain. I'm sorry for your loss."

Hitomi just bowed to him and didn't utter a word.

She then hugged Yukari and looked away.

She couldn't bear to see him being taken away.

By this time, the crowd had dispersed.

Van, Folken and Allen approached them.

No one knew what to say.

Hitomi couldn't stop her tears from flowing.

Finally Van said, "Hitomi, I don't think any of us could say the right words to make you feel better but we want you to know that we will always be here for you."

Hitomi the broke from Yukari.

She gave Van a shaky smile.

She then said, "Thanks, Van...everybody."

"You know guys, I don't need words right now. I just want to remove this curse." She added.

"Hitomi, don't blame yourself for what had happened." Allen said.

"You don't understand. I've been dreaming of water turning into blood for quite some time now. Look at the pool. Tell me what you see."

They took a glimpse at the bloody pool.

"It won't make a difference, Hitomi. You heard what the paramedic said. You couldn't have stopped this from happening. You tried." Folken said.

"That's the point, Folken. I didn't. I only knew what it really meant minutes ago when it actually happened. If I wasn't so stupid, I should have tried to warn him. And now my brother is dead. I saw it but I couldn't save him. That made it worse because I saw it. I feel his blood in my hands." Hitomi answered.

She raised her hands and looked at them.

It was stained with Ryan's blood.

Someone then held them.

Hitomi looked up and saw Van.

"Ryan's blood is in your hands but when you wash it off, it won't leave a mark as you may think right now. You have a gift. If you treat it as a curse, I don't think Ryan would want that." He said.

Hitomi smiled at him.

But suddenly, a painful premonition came.

Hitomi fell to her knees as she held her forehead.

"Hitomi, what's wrong?" They asked.

Hitomi then looks at Van and then to Folken.

Tears started to fall down her face again.

"What's wrong Hitomi?" They asked again.

She couldn't take her eyes from them.

She didn't know how to tell them.

"Hitomi! Hitomi!" Van said as he shakes her slightly.

"Van, Folken, listen to me. Van…when you held my hands…something came. Go now. Call home."

"Home? Why?" Folken asked as he knelt beside her.

"It is not my place to say but please call home. I may not have saved my brother but I won't let you suffer the same fate. Call before the wings of the angel takes her away forever."

Van and Folken suddenly looked at each other.

They knew exactly what Hitomi was talking about.

They quickly ran.

"What did you tell them? Are they going to be alright?" Yukari asked.

"I hope so, Yukari. I now know how much it hurts someone you love and I strongly wish that every thing will be alright." Hitomi answered.

Allen then offered her his hand.

He then said, "Come on. We better keep going. A lot of things will still happen."

Hitomi took his hand.

Allen helped her up.

"I know how it feels to lose some one close to your heart. I know how hard it is to deal with it." Allen said.

"You…have also lost someone?" Hitomi asked.

Allen handed her his handkerchief.

Hitomi took it.

She wiped her face.

"Yes. I've lost my father when I was younger. Then it was my sister that was lost and soon after, my mother died." He explained.

"Oh, Allen. I'm sorry." Hitomi said.

Allen just smiled at her and said, "It's ok. It was a long time ago anyway. I have learned how to live with the pain and I know you can do it as well. You are a strong person so don't you ever forget that."

Hitomi smiled and thanked him.

"Folken, do you think this is really it?" Van asked as they dashed to the nearest phone booth.

"I don't know, Van. I hope mother is alright." Folken answered.

As they were about to pass the principal's office, the door opened.

A man the stepped out.

They didn't recognize the man.

Then the man called out, "Folken."

They stopped and saw that it was Mr. Kanzaki.

"Mr. Kanzaki, this is my brother, Van. We want to give you our deepest condolences. We are really sorry for your loss."

Mr. Kanzaki patted their shoulders.

"You are great young men. Thank you for being there my daughter. You two are always welcome at our home."

"Thank you, Mr. Kanzaki. Now we really understand why Hitomi grew to be so strong and kind." Van said.

Mr. Kanzaki just offered a smile.

"Where is Hitomi?" Mr. Kanzaki asked.

"She's with Yukari and our new friend, Allen, sir. They may still be by the pool." Van replied.

"The pool?"

"Yes, sir. She 'saw' it sir. But even though she possesses a great 'gift' she wasn't able to stop it." Folken explained.

Mr. Kanzaki nodded.

"I suppose it was really meant to be. Would you tell her for me that I would pick them up after school? I have to join my wife at the hospital to wait for the results."

"Yes, sir. I will tell her." Van replied.

Mr. Kanzaki then smiled slightly and left.

They could see the grief in Mr. Kanzaki's eyes.

They even saw it increase when they told him about Hitomi.

They then walked to the phone booth nearby.

Folken got to the phone and dialed home.

"Hello. Good Afternoon. May I ask who's speaking?"

"Hello. This is Folken Fanel. May I please talk to my mother?"

"Oh, Your Majesty. I'm sorry Prince Folken. The Queen fell quite ill. His Highness, the King brought her to the hospital just a moment ago."

"When did she start to feel ill?"

"Since yesterday, Prince Folken."

"Very well. Please tell them that Van and I called. Thank you."

"Yes, Your Highness."

Folken then turned to Van.

"Father took mother to the hospital. She's very ill." Folken said.

Van nodded.

"I hope she'll be alright." Van said.

Suddenly, the first bell rung…

"We better meet the others." Folken said.

Van just gave a nod.

They started to dash away.

They met Hitomi, Yukari and Allen as they were entering the school building.

"Are you sure you're up for class?" Yukari asked.

"You shouldn't push yourself." Allen said.

Hitomi just smiled at them.

"I'll be alright...I suppose." She replied.

"Allen's right. You shouldn't force yourself." Folken said.

"I understand your concerns but I need to do this." Hitomi answered.

They all had a bad feeling about it but they said no more.

They headed for class.

As Van opened the door for Hitomi and Yukari, they noticed that the class became quiet and looked at their direction.

Hitomi felt uneasy.

She stepped back.

"Hitomi, you don't have to do it." Yukari said.

"Yukari's right, Hitomi." Van said.

"No. I must. If I won't now, it won't be easier later." Hitomi firmly replied.

She stepped forward again.

She intertwined her arm around Yukari's and held Van's hand.

Van didn't mind it.

He knew how frightened Hitomi was.

They just led Hitomi to her seat between his and Yukari's.

Whispers broke around the room.

"Kanzaki-san, we're sorry for your loss." Some said.

But one student, Miza Akiko said, "Kanzaki-san, I'm sorry that your brother died. Even though you 'saw' it, you weren't able to save him. That is how fate works."

Hitomi's eyes flew wide open.

"What...what are you talking about?" Hitomi answered.

"Oh come now Hitomi-san, You know exactly what I'm talking about. Every one knows all about it especially Yukari-san and Van-san." Miza said.

Hitomi couldn't speak.

"Shut up, Akiko! Leave Hitomi alone! She doesn't need this right now!" Van answered as he glared at Miza.

"Oh, her little boy friend came to the rescue. How sweet." Miza said.

Hitomi couldn't take it any more.

She quickly stood and ran out the door.

Yukari was about to follow her but Van said, "Let me Yukari. It is partially my fault."

Yukari just nodded.

Van then ran after Hitomi.

But he encountered their teacher at the hallway by the class room door.

Van was about to explain but their teacher said, "I understand Fanel. Go after Kanzaki. She needs someone right now. I'll deal with Akiko later myself."

Van nodded and dashed off.

He looked every where.

He couldn't seem to find Hitomi.

Then he figured that Hitomi might have gone to the top of the school building because it was the only place that was surely without people at the moment.

He was right.

He had found Hitomi there.

Hitomi was crying.

Van approached her.

"Hitomi..." He said.

"I just don't understand Van. Why? I lost my brother then my secret is revealed. And to think…it all happened in one day. I don't think I could take it any more." Hitomi just answered, not looking at Van.

Van just stood by her side as they looked over the railings.

"Hitomi, why do you think you couldn't take it?" He asked.

"Because I am nothing, Van. I'm a nobody." Hitomi said.

"Nothing? Are you so sure about that? I don't think of you as nothing."

"Look at me Van. When I look at myself, I don't see someone special. I just see an empty space covered by skin."

"You know what I see?"

Hitomi looked at him.

"I see a very special young lady who is extremely blessed. She is brave and strong-willed. It disturbs me to hear that she thinks of herself as nothing."

Van looked at her.

"Hitomi, don't look down at yourself. You found great strength to face the class a while ago. That strength just didn't come out of nowhere."

Hitomi then hugged him and said, "Thank you, Van. Thank you so much for being here."

"I'm sorry Hitomi. It is my fault that the whole world now knows your secret."

Hitomi shook her head slightly and said, "No, it's not your fault Van. It was just meant to happen."

She then broke from him.

"You showed me why I shouldn't look down at myself and why I shouldn't blame myself. Don't you turn back now by showing me that you are blaming yourself." She said.

Van smiled and said, "And you say you're nothing. Do you think a nothing would say things like that?"

"I don't think so too. I trust you so much, Van. I know it wasn't your fault Akiko found out."

"Thank you for trusting me."

"No. Thank you. You're a true friend and I'm glad I met you."

Van just smiled at her.

"You sure know how to bounce back to your feet quickly when you fall." He commented.

"Well that's because I have great friends like you. It's not over yet especially for you and Folken." She said.

"I know but with what you've shown me, I know I'll be able to face it too." Van replied.

"I know you can. You are also strong Van. I can see that there is more to you than what meets the eye. But don't worry, I don't go deeper into people's lives when they don't want anyone to know it." Hitomi said.

"That's good to hear. Folken is right. You are no fool. You are wiser that what you seem to be." Van said.

"Wiser than what I seem? What do you mean by that?"

"Oh I don't know. Just saying…" Van teased.

Hitomi just shook her head.

"You sure are very mysterious Van Fanel. From your gentle expressions, who would have known that there is a dragon that lies within." She commented.

"Now look who's talking." Van replied.

"Yeah well at least I'm admitting it. Besides, I'm not hiding anything from you. You know everything...all my secrets...some that even Yukari doesn't even know. If you know what I mean."

"Yeah. And I suppose you want me to return the favor?" Van said further.

"Someday perhaps. But right now there are things that even I shouldn't know about…am I right?"

Van just nodded.

There was a moment of silence.

Van couldn't stop thinking of what Hitomi said earlier, "…call before the wings of the angel takes her away forever."

"Um, Hitomi…" Van started.

Hitomi turned to him.

"With regards to what you said earlier, could you possible tell me what is going to happen to our mother? We called and we found out that she's ill and father had brought her to the hospital." Van said.

"I'm sorry, Van. If I tell you now, you will suffer greatly. Besides, it is not for me to tell. You will find out soon enough." Hitomi answered.

"I understand. I suppose you are doing the right thing for not telling me now." Van answered.

"I'm sorry."

"There's no need for you to apologize." Van replied.

He smiled at her to reassure her.

"So, are you ready to go back in now?" He asked.

Hitomi then smiled and nodded.

"Oh and before I forget, your father is going to pick you and your sister up after school. You don't have to worry about telling the bus driver. Folken and I will handle it." Van said as he offered his hand.

"Thanks Van." Hitomi answered.

She then took his hand and allowed herself to be led inside.

That afternoon…

Folken had invited Allen to come over their house to work on their science project.

Van, Folken and Allen were waiting for the bus to arrive.

Yukari joined them.

She then said, "So Van, what happened? What did you tell Hitomi? She didn't seem so frightened or sad when you guys came back."

Folken and Allen looked at each other.

Since they were two levels older than the three, they didn't know what had happened.

"Wait hold on. What did happen when you guys went to class after lunch?" Folken asked.

"Well, one of classmates, and I'm sure you are already familiar with Miza Akiko, right?" Yukari started.

"Yeah. She's the big mouth around school isn't she?" Allen said.

"Yeah, that's her. Well, she overheard our conversation during lunch and found out Hitomi's secret. She stepped all over Hitomi when we got in. Hitomi couldn't take it so she dashed off out the door. I mean, who wouldn't? After losing her brother, the least she needs someone to walk all over her." Yukari explained.

"Man, am I going to kill her when I find her." Folken said.

"You don't need to waste your energy on her." Van replied.

"I know but I promised Amano that I would watch over Hitomi for him." Folken replied.

"Come down, Folken. Van's right. You shouldn't waste your energy on someone like her. It won't get you anywhere. You told me all about Amano and I'm sure you'll do whatever it takes to keep your promise to him. But I'm also certain that we should trust Hitomi to deal with her herself." Allen commented.

"Yeah that's right. I want to strangle that Miza Akiko myself but Hitomi passed a note to me saying that she's going to deal with Akiko herself soon enough. She said she's going to give her a taste of her own medicine in her own way." Yukari said.

"Fine. I give up." Folken replied.

"Anyway, Van would you be so kind enough to tell us what exactly happened?" Yukari said.

Van hesitated as all eyes were on him now.

He then said, "Well, I found her on the roof, crying."

"And?" Folken asked.

"And she told me that she couldn't take it any more." Van replied.

"That was to be expected after Miza Akiko told the whole world about her secret." Yukari commented.

"And what did you say?" Folken asked.

"I asked her what made her think that she wouldn't be able to handle it."

"And?" Allen asked.

"And she told me that she was nothing…that she was a nobody." Van replied.

"A nobody? What did you tell her after that?" Yukari asked.

Van hesitated.

He wasn't sure if he could tell them what he had said to Hitomi.

(To be continued…)

Hope you enjoyed that chapter. I know it was a little sad and depressing but it should always come in one's life isn't it now? And oh how close they are getting! Please review and tell me what you think. I hope to hear from you soon.

Michiko


	4. Wings of the Angel

Hey there! I really want to thank all of those who sent in their reviews. I really appreciate it very much!

Ruby: When I read your review, it really got me excited because the answer to what you wrote was already on my mind and I couldn't wait to write it down. I was afraid that I might forget or something. Well, please read on and you'll see what happens.

Lani-Anela: I didn't really change what the characters are. I try to base everything in the anime so yes they are still Draconian. Nothing really changed except for some.

Zyco: Thanks so much for the review that you sent in. I really appreciate it.

Sakura2649: Thanks so much sis for the review that you gave. I understand that you can't relate much to the anime 'coz you weren't able to watch the entire series. That's ok and I already told Fely about it. You can do what ever you like.I don't mind at all. And I can assure you that you don't have to watch the anime to understand my story because it is quite different in some way. And for your question, yeah.I guess I'm pretty busy but hey.it beats boredom. I can't wait to see you guys again next school year. Anyway, this has been long enough so I guess I better end it. Thanks again!

Ponch: thanks so much for the review you submitted. I really, really appreciate it! Anyway, here is chapter 4.

Chapter 4 Wings of the Angel

"Van, come on! Tell us what you told Hitomi!" Yukari pleaded.

Folken then placed an arm on his brother's shoulder.

He then said, "Brother, if you don't want us to think something different about you two's relationship, I suggest you tell us. Because Miza Akiko isn't the only one who has an over-active imagination."

Van hesitated still but finally said, "Fine. I asked her if she was sure she was nothing because…"

"Because?" Yukari insisted.

"Because I don't think so…" He finally answered.

"That doesn't sound so bad, does it?" Allen asked.

Van looked at him.

"Unless there is something you both did?" Allen said.

"No. I just assured her that every thing that's happening is just meant to happen as she keeps telling us. I also assured her that she is not a 'nobody' but someone special as we all perceive her to be." Van replied.

"Are you sure you didn't leave something out?" Yukari persisted.

"Believe what you like, Yukari. I already told you what happened." Van answered.

"Fine. I suppose only the birds will ever know." Folken commented.

Van glared at him.

Folken just grinned.

"Well guys, I suppose I better go. See you guys tomorrow. Bye." Yukari said.

"Bye Yukari." The boys said.

As soon as Yukari was out of sight, Folken said, "Since it is just us men, are you ready to talk?"

"Folken sometimes you're just too much." Van commented.

"Hey, what are brothers for?" Folken said.

"Come on Van. It can't be too bad can it?" Allen said.

"Look, I just acted as a good friend like any of you would. That's it and nothing more." Van replied.

They decided that it should end there so nothing more was spoken.

That night…

It was a cool night outside.

Hitomi tossed and turned in her bed.

Sleep would not claim her.

Early that evening, her grandmother came to watch over them while their parents went out to make preparations for Ryan's funeral.

"What's the matter my child?" Her grandmother asked.

"Grandmother, what am I to do? My secret is no longer a secret. The whole school not knows about it."

Her grandmother just smiled at her.

"Hitomi, fear not what time brings. Secrets maybe revealed but you have the power over them. The choice is yours, my dear…either let it destroy you or embrace it and become one with it. We descend from the people of the Mystic Moon. The power lies within you. So you see, there is nothing to fear."

"Thank you, grandmother. You're an amazing person. It really cleared my mind." Hitomi said.

Her grandmother just smiled at her.

When Hitomi decided to go to bed, she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep.

Too much has happened that fateful day.

Finally, she got out of bed.

She sat by the window.

Her long, light brown hair lay gently behind her shoulders.

She looked at the mirror nearby.

She stared at herself and smiled.

"You're right Van. I may not be perfect but I know I am unique in my own way. No one could ever change that."

But Hitomi's smile faded.

"I need to have a fresh start. Oh Ryan...why did you have to go?"

Tears rolled down her eyes again.

She looked out the window again.

Seeing how peaceful it is out there made her wish her heart were tranquil also.

She opened the window, allowing the cool night's breeze to enter the room.

Hitomi gazed at the still beyond.

If it were other nights, the scene would never fail to be breathtaking.

But that first night, it was truly heartbreaking.

Hitomi saw Ryan every where she looked.

After sitting there for quite some time, she decided to have a stroll outside.

She took off her night dress and out on some pants and a shirt.

Before leaving, she grabbed her jacket.

Hitomi then sneaked out the window.

She decided to go to the place where she always went when she needed to clear her mind.

The one place she knew would calm her aching heart.

She headed to the park.

She had done this before.

Hitomi just wished that it would make her feel better.

At the park, she sat on a slope leading to the lake.

Hitomi gazed at the sky's reflection on the water below.

With the sound of the calm water running and the light, which was given off by the moon, the stars and a street lamp nearby, Hitomi couldn't stop her tears from flowing.

She felt she couldn't let it all go during the day but now that she was alone, she knew she had to let it all out.

"Brother, I set you free. I will always love you. Rest now and forever. Until we meet again...sayonara…" Hitomi whispered.

In another part of the city…

Van looked out the window.

He was worried sick of their mother.

There was still no word from home.

Folken and Allen were in the other room, hard at work.

Van had left them hours ago when he had finished his home work.

It pained him that there was nothing more he could do but wait.

Van was also worried about Hitomi.

She had lost her brother that day and she had poured some of her feeling to him.

He didn't really know how to comfort her but he had tried.

He understood what Folken and Yukari felt when Miza Akiko crushed her.

Van really didn't understand why he felt desperate in helping Hitomi.

He viewed her as a friend but he felt uncertain for feeling that way.

He wanted to get away from it all just to think about every thing.

That was when he got his jacket and left his room.

Van knocked at Folken's door.

After a moment, Folken opened it.

"I'm going out for a while." Van said.

"Why? What's up?" Folken asked.

"I just need some fresh air to think some things out." Van answered.

"Alright." Folken said.

He knew Van was really worried about their mother but he also noticed something that wasn't there before.

He decided he wouldn't speak of it until Van figured it out for himself.

Van's mind raced through thought after thought.

He stopped walking and looked up at the moon.

He knew that somewhere, their mother is also gazing up at the same moon up there at the same sky.

Folken and Van were both aware that their mother was already ill for a long time.

They believed that time would heal her.

But after they learned that her ailment had turned for the worst, suddenly they felt desperate.

Guilt even settled in their hearts because they couldn't be at her side at the moment.

Van then kept on walking.

Soon, the view of the park came into view.

He decided to go around it once before heading home.

Van walked slowly, barely noticing his surroundings.

He wasn't expecting to see anyone at that time of the night.

There was an impulse for him to look right.

He then saw a silhouette of a person.

He wondered who it could be.

He felt that he knew who it was.

There was this urge inside of him to go and see who it was.

Van stepped closer.

He was surprised when he realized that he was looking at a girl's form.

As he came closer, the feeling that he knew her grew stronger.

"Hitomi?" Van said.

The girl turned and she was indeed Hitomi.

Her face seemed a little damp.

Van knew she had been crying.

Hitomi looked away.

She then asked, "Van? Is that you?"

"Yes. It's me. What are you doing here?" He answered.

Van then sat beside her.

"Funny. I was about to ask you the same question." Hitomi replied.

She would not dare to look at him.

She didn't want him to see her face.

But it was too late.

Van had already seen it.

"I just needed to get out of the house. Father hasn't called. Waiting was driving me crazy. You?" Van said.

"I understand how you feel. It's so sober at home. I didn't want to cry any more."

Van then handed her his handkerchief.

He then said, "Take it to wipe your tears."

"How did you know?"

"When you turned a while ago and quickly turned gave away everything." Van replied.

"You must thing I'm a big cry baby now since I've been crying the whole day."

"No. I expected it because I know everyone will shed tears when they lose someone they loved very dearly."

"Yeah well…but I suppose not this much."

"Don't worry about it. You know what, I believe real tears are not those that fall from the eyes and cover the face but those that fall from the heart and cover the soul."

Hitomi smiled.

She then said, "You are very wise Van Fanel. It's true then that Draconians are wise. I've been told that is what makes them great."

Van's expression became troubled.

Hitomi sensed it so she quickly said, "A vision about your mother with wings told a lot. Only Draconians are like that."

"Yes. I believe you'll keep our secret. No one must know."

"I understand. It's my turn to keep your secret."

"I know. So, shall we head home now? Your parents will get worried if you're gone for so long." Van said as he stood.

He then offered her a hand.

She just accepted it.

"Van, before I forget, Ryan's funeral is in a week. If you guys wish to come…please do." Hitomi said.

"We'll be there, Hitomi." Van promised.

Hitomi just smiled.

They started to walk.

"Van..." Hitomi said after a while.

He turned to her.

"May I ask you a question?"

Van just nodded.

"What made you and Folken decide to study far from home?"

"Well, our father once told us that we should find the right path for ourselves. He told us that there were things he won't be able to teach us so we had to figure it out ourselves. So he told us it would be better is we studied away from home. It took along while before mother gave me her consent. That's why I only started this year." Van explained.

"It must have been really hard for all of you to make that decision."

"Yeah it sure was but it seems to me that it wasn't really a choice to be made but a necessity that was needed to be done."

"What do you mean Van?"

"I don't know myself, Hitomi, but somehow it feels that way."

"There may be indeed a reason for it that you two are not aware of."

"Yes. So, Hitomi, to change the subject a bit...what do you plan to do about Akiko?"

"Akiko?" Hitomi asked.

"Yeah…"

Hitomi smiled at him.

"You know, my initial reaction was fear, anger and hatred. But this afternoon on the roof, you made me think, do I really want to sink to her level? Then I asked my grandmother what am I to do since she possesses the same gift I do."

"What did she say?"

"'...fear not what time brings. Secrets maybe revealed but you have the power over them. The choice is yours my dear…either let it destroy you or embrace it and become one with it. We descend from the people of the Mystic Moon. The power lies within you. So you see, there is nothing to fear.' You know Van, even though that was the only thing she said, she had given me a lot. What she didn't say directly struck me the most."

"Which is?"

"You will know when the time comes. Just sit back and watch. I know something about her that no one knows. If she attacks me again, I'll use her attack against her. Her secret it the key to it all..."

"Do you plan to reveal it to the entire school?"

"No. I won't need to go that far because what you put in your pocket is what you will get when you take everything out. I really don't have to do any thing because she had already destroyed herself."

"I hope you know what you are doing Hitomi. I don't want to see you get hurt by her again."

"I appreciate your concern Van. I can assure you that everything is going to be fine. Trust me."

"I do trust you Hitomi. Just be careful. We're not too far behind you if you need us."

"I know Van. Thank you."

Soon, they were in front of Hitomi's house.

She turned to Van and said, "Well I guess this is my stop. Thank you for walking me home."

"Any time Hitomi. When are you coming back to school?"

"Next week I suppose. My parents can't really get away from their work and my grandmother's very old. I have to stay home and help."

"Ok. Yukari and I'll keep you posted. Bye Hitomi."

"Bye Van."

A week had passed.

It was a pleasant Monday morning.

Hitomi just arrived.

She was heading towards their classroom.

She then encountered Van, Folken and Allen.

"Hey Hitomi! We almost didn't recognize you. What did you do to your hair?" Folken said.

"I had it cut, what else? I just needed something new that's all." Hitomi answered.

"Hey guys! Hey Hitomi. Nice hair." Yukari greeted as she joined them and was surprised to see Hitomi.

"Hi Yukari." Hitomi replied and smiled.

"Are you sure you're ready to face the school again?" Yukari asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Hitomi answered.

"You sure? That Miza Akiko never closed her big mouth while you were gone." Allen said.

Hitomi looked at him and her smile broadened.

"A wise Chinese Emperor once said, 'No matter how the wind howls, the mountain cannot bow to it.' I am not afraid of her. I will not let her bring me down again." She answered.

"Will you guys excuse me for a minute, I have to hand this excuse letter to the principal. See you in class." She added as she headed to the principal's office.

"She's doing better than I thought." Allen commented.

"That's Hitomi. I wonder what she'll do to Akiko?" Yukari said.

"Let's just wait and see. I'm sure it's going to very interesting." Van said.

"Did she tell you something?" Folken asked, eyeing his brother suspiciously.

"No. But I know she had a plan. That is all that she has told me."

"Really? She didn't say anything to me. Is there something going on between the two of you?" Yukari asked.

"No. Did you ask her about it? I did...that's why I know." Van replied.

"Gosh. I didn't ask her. I should have known that she won't say anything if you don't ask." Yukari said.

"Come on. Let's get to class. Let's do some damage control before Hitomi gets there." Van said.

"Good idea. I have a feeling Akiko's going to walk all over her again once Hitomi walks into the room." Yukari replied.

The two then dashed off to their classroom.

"What do you think Allen?" Folken asked.

"I think it's too soon to tell. After an unexpected death of a person dear, it is natural for someone to seek refuge in someone they trust. Why not Yukari, you said it yourself, they have different personalities. Even though they are best friends, I suppose Hitomi still thinks Yukari won't understand it very much. Why not you, I'm guessing you are like a big brother to her and she just lost her brother. You get the picture. Only Van is left." Allen explained.

"I suppose you're right. But I never did see that certain spark in him before."

"Did he ever have a really caring person like Hitomi?"

"Well...no…"

"Then that answers your question. You are seeing yourself in Van. The difference is, you see her as a younger sister while he thinks of her as a friend…a friend who really needs some encouragement."

"I still think there is something more than what we're seeing."

"Let's just wait and see Folken. It would be very interesting to watch things turn out." Allen replied.

'Prince Van Fanel, I hope you know what you are doing. You will not only hurt yourself when the time comes.' Allen thought.

"Ah, here comes the freak's boy friend. So, Van how did you fall in love with a freak? Are you blind or are you just stupid?" Miza Akiko said as Van and Yukari walked in.

"Oh and look here...he's going out with her best friend. Yukari, does Hitomi know that you're cheating on her? I wonder how she'll feel?" She added.

"Shut up, Akiko. Just because Hitomi's someone special and you're not doesn't give you license to torture her." Yukari replied.

"Besides, your lies will never matter, especially to me." Hitomi had finally said.

No one had noticed her enter.

"Well, look who's here. The freak herself. Welcome back Hitomi Kanzaki. Did you enjoy your week off?" Akiko asked.

Hitomi smiled and headed to her seat.

All eyes were on her.

Yukari and Van were ready to come to her defense but Hitomi stopped them.

Hitomi then turned to Akiko.

"You know, Akiko, I actually did enjoy my week. It really got me thinking about everything." Hitomi replied.

"Really? I never thought a freak like you could think."

"Yeah well...at least someday I'll out grow being a freak. I'm sorry for you actually because you will always be a jerk." Hitomi replied.

She smiled at her and turned around.

"Don't you dare turn your back against me bitch. No one calls me a jerk." Akiko said.

Hitomi settled in her seat and closed her eyes.

All eyes were still at her.

"Fine. But you know, the only bitch around here is you Miza Akiko." Hitomi said.

It silenced Miza Akiko.

No one had ever dared to answer her with bold answers.

She realized that she'll never win over Hitomi.

Hitomi then said, "I don't really care any more if you slander me but the minute you drag my friends down with you, I just have to put my foot down."

Akiko didn't reply.

After a moment, Van said, "That was truly something. I guess it's over now."

"No Van. It is only the beginning. I had put her in her place but damages had been done. I will not let it pull me down as well." Hitomi replied.

"So what are you planning to do now?" Yukari asked.

Hitomi smiled and said, "That's the beauty of it…nothing. I don't need to do or be anybody else but myself."

Van just grinned.

'She's simply amazing.' Van thought.

Soon, some of their classmates came over.

"Welcome back, Kanzaki-san. It's cool how you stood up against Akiko. You guys are the first ones whom had the courage to put her at her place." One said.

Hitomi just smiled and thanked her for the welcome.

Another said, "Is it true then that you have the sixth sense?"

"Yes. I don't know what she has been saying about me but I want you guys to know I don't use it for harm." Hitomi replied.

"We know Kanzaki-san. We have known you for a long time and you haven't done any thing to harm others." The first one said.

"We were kinda wondering if you could read for us." The second said.

"Are you really sure you want to uncover what the future holds for you? You might not like what you uncover. You might find yourself in Pandora's shoes." Hitomi said.

"I am willing to take the chance."

"So am I. We know what the consequences might be."

Hitomi hesitated.

Both Yukari and Van held their breath.

They knew how frightened she was before when visions came to her.

To their surprise, Hitomi replied, "I'll do it if you are sure."

Both got excited.

They thanked her and headed back to their seats.

Van and Yukari didn't know what to think.

"Are you sure about this?" Yukari asked.

"I'm not sure either. I admit I'm afraid. I just feel that I won't know if it's right or wrong unless I try it. Experience is a great teacher. I cannot ask my grandmother now. But one thing is for certain… it's going to be an amazing adventure from now on." Hitomi replied.

She turned to Yukari and smiled.

She then reached out and got Yukari's hand and Van's in the other.

Her smiled broadened.

She looked at them.

Hitomi then said, "Thank you both for everything… for standing up for me… for making me feel better... and for helping me believe that everything is going to be alright."

"What are friends for?" Yukari replied.

"So what happened when you entered the domain of the wicked witch?" Folken asked when Hitomi and the others joined him and Allen.

"As expected… it was a nightmare." Hitomi replied.

"That bad huh?" Allen said.

"Nightmare? What are you talking about?" Van commented.

"You should have seen how Hitomi dealt with her." Yukari added.

"Yukari, Van, don't exaggerate things. It was a nightmare for me and I'm glad that that specific moment is over." Hitomi said.

"A humble heart, a gentle soul, flowers for the seer of what the future holds." A guy suddenly said.

They turned to him.

He bowed and handed a bouquet of roses to Hitomi.

"White roses I present to thee. A symbol of greatness and the gentle Hitomi Kanzaki." He added.

"Who is this guy?" Folken whispered to Allen.

"How should I know? I'm a new student remember?" Allen whispered back.

Hitomi received the bouquet.

She was just being polite.

But she really didn't know what to do.

"Thank you…but...who are you?" Hitomi said.

"I have admired you from a far. When it was revealed, I knew you were someone special. I am Marco Smith." He replied.

"Marco Smith? Marco Smith, the English guy who transferred here two years ago?" Yukari said.

"Yes. You are correct." Marco replied.

Hitomi forced a smile.

The others noticed.

Hitomi then said, "Thanks Marco. They're lovely but could you excuse us because we have something very important to take care of?"

"Why of course. See you again soon." Marco replied.

He bowed and left.

Days passed and Marco kept courting Hitomi.

Hitomi just acted politely.

But she was also trying very hard to avoid him.

One day…

"Am I seeing things right? How did you make Marco stop following you around?" Folken teased.

Hitomi looked at him.

"What's wrong? Don't you like it?" Yukari teased.

"No! He's giving me the creeps! What makes it worse, he knows a lot about me." Hitomi replied.

No one had an answer.

"Hey, we're not far behind you know. If it will make you feel better, one of us will play your 'boy friend'. Then probably that guy will think twice before approaching you." Folken offered.

"What are you talking about?" Hitomi asked blankly.

"I got it! One of these guys here will pretend to be your 'boy friend' so that Marco will stop bugging you." Yukari said.

"Precisely! And I know the person who's perfect for the job." Folken said.

He grinned.

He looked at Van.

(To be continued…)

There! It took me a while but at least it's finished. I hope you like that and please review. I'll be waiting for it.

Michiko


	5. Things Get Twisted

Hey there! I really appreciate all the reviews that came in. All the things that you've said have really, really got me thinking of what to write next.

Sabineballz: It's really cool that you've sent a review. I really appreciate it very much. Well, for your questions, I won't answer it straightforward because it is included in this chapter.if not, the next. Sorry.can't answer.

Hitomi21: Hi. I've sent an e-mail to the e-mail ad that you wrote. I hope you got it. I don't have anything much to say now because of that. But thanks so much for the review that you sent in.

Lani-Anela, Ruby, Dilly's lover, Alicia and Ponchita: What can I say? I'm really speechless.I can't seem to find the right words. For all the reviews that you sent in, I really appreciate them very much. I don't know if this fan fic reaches you expectations but I've tried my best. Thanks so much!

Chapter 5 Things Get Twisted

Van felt Folken's eyes on him.

He looked and he was right.

"Me?" Van asked.

Folken grinned more.

"Yup! You're perfect!" Allen said.

Hitomi didn't know how to react to all of that.

"Oh no! Why me?" Van said.

"Like they said, you're perfect for the job. What do you think Hitomi?" Yukari said.

They looked at Hitomi.

"I don't think this is going to work guys. I don't think I'm up for it." Hitomi replied.

"It will! Trust us!" Allen reassured.

"Allen's right...unless you have a better idea." Yukari said.

"Well no but-" Hitomi tried to say but was cut off.

"Then it's settled then! The two of you make a great couple…and I suggest you guys start acting now. Marco, ten o'clock." Folken said.

"You guys are on." Allen whispered as he pushed Van and Hitomi closer.

Marco approached.

It seemed that he wasn't seeing any body but Hitomi.

"Good afternoon, my dearest, Hitomi. Are you free this afternoon? Because if you are, why don't we go out." Marco said.

"Boy, is this guy asking for it." Yukari whispered to both Folken and Allen.

"I know what you mean." Allen whispered back.

"I don't know how Hitomi could tolerate this guy for this long." Folken commented.

"Yeah. It wasn't easy. Hitomi avoided him as much as possible. If it were me, I would have killed him by now. It's your fault any way." Yukari replied.

"Us? What did we do?" Allen replied.

"That's just it! What you didn't do..you could have suggested this idea a long time ago and it could have spared Hitomi from this." Yukari whispered.

Hitomi then forced a smile.

She didn't want anything to do with him.

She couldn't stand him for much longer.

She had tried to be nice to him and tell him that all she wanted at that time was be friends.

She knew she wasn't ready for that kind of relationship.

Hitomi had tried to let him know in a nice, softer way but it really looked like he wouldn't take no for an answer.

Hitomi then said, "You're a great guy Marco but…"

"But Hitomi has a boy friend." Yukari continued for Hitomi.

"Yeah! That's right! I have a boy friend!" Hitomi played along.

She was really becoming really desperate in shaking that guy off.

She wished that it would work.

"That's so nice Hitomi. No really?" Marco said.

He took a step forward towards her.

Hitomi took a step back against Van.

'Come on guys! If you want to do something do it now.' Hitomi silently pleaded.

Folken elbowed Van slightly.

Van knew what he wanted to say.

"Yes really. I'm her boy friend." Van finally said.

Hitomi signed in relief.

"I'm sorry. We wanted to keep it a secret because…because..." Hitomi said.

"Because of the age thing. Hitomi, how could you forget? Didn't you guys tell it to us about three weeks ago?" Folken saved.

"Oh, yeah…yeah…you're right...Mom and dad forbade me from having a boy friend until I'm legally sixteen." Hitomi replied.

"I guess people in love are really like that." Allen commented.

"I suppose. Isn't that right, Hitomi?" Van said as he placed an arm around her shoulder.

Hitomi just forced a smile.

She hoped that Marco wouldn't know.

"Come on. It's already half past lunch and didn't that new teacher Mr. Ichimoto want to talk to us about the school paper?" Yukari said.

"Oh yeah! Come on. Sorry we have to run but we have to get going if we are to be there on time." Hitomi said to Marco as she grabbed Van's hand and started to run.

The others followed as well.

When they had reached a safe distance, they stopped.

Hitomi let go of Van's hand.

She took a deep sign of relief.

"That was close." She said.

"Tell me about it. I never want to do that kind of thing ever again." Van replied.

"Too bad though." Folken commented.

"Yeah. You have to keep this us because it won't work if it will stop here." Allen said.

Both Hitomi and Van didn't know how to react.

"Then we have to start making the story up if you are to succeed in this." Yukari said.

"Hold it! Don't you guys get carried away." Hitomi said.

"Yeah! It's not you guys who are doing this." Van added.

Folken then stood beside his brother.

He laid a hand on his shoulder.

Folken then said, "Don't you want to help Hitomi?"

"What are you talking about? I just did. Do you really have to ask that?" Van replied.

"It won't be so bad Van. It is just pretend. You two don't have to worry about it too much." Allen said.

"Ok. Why don't we just act as nothing has happened? Let's just act the way we do." Hitomi suggested.

"I agree." Van replied.

Yukari, Folken and Allen looked at each other.

"Hitomi, but-" Yukari started but Hitomi cut her off.

"Look Yukari. The thing we did...it was a mean trick. I know I'm hopeful that it would work but it's still a nasty trick. I will try to talk to him again. I'll just play it by ear if the need comes."

"Are sure you know what you are doing?" Allen asked.

"Yeah. This feels more right than what we just did. Sure he's annoying but he deserves an explanation."

"But you'll still be lying to him if you talk to him again. You'll have to lie to get out of it entirely." Folken commented.

"I know. One lie just leads to another but this is my problem and I should face it than run away and hide behind you. You already helped me enough. I'm sick of running away. This week has been a total nightmare and it's time that I set it right." Hitomi replied.

"If you're sure…ok. But you do know we'll be here to help." Van said.

Hitomi smiled and said, "I know. You guys have done enough. It's time that I take it from here. So, what do you say guys? Agreed?"

They had no choice but to agree again.

"Fine. Agreed." They answered.

Both Van and Hitomi signed in relief.

"Thank goodness." Hitomi commented.

"There is just one thing that bothers me Hitomi." Folken said.

Hitomi turned to him quite confused.

"How could you have tolerated that guy for a week?" Folken asked.

"I don't know myself. Do you have any idea how hard it is to avoid just one guy?" Hitomi replied.

"I can't imagine." Folken replied.

"But you know Hitomi I don't think he's the kind of guy that takes no for an answer." Van commented.

Every one looked at him.

He then explained, "I'm not sure but it looks like he always get what he wants."

Hitomi just smiled.

She then replied, "So you've noticed it too. Don't you think I know his game?"

"What game?" Yukari asked.

"The game where he thinks he can manipulate any woman. He thinks he is so irresistible that women would gladly bow down to him." Hitomi replied.

"Then why did you put up with him for this long?" Allen asked.

"Don't you think I tried to tell him? I tried the gentle approach and he couldn't get it. I really didn't know what to do. I was growing desperate by the day." Hitomi answered.

"Then why didn't you come to us earlier?" Folken said.

Hitomi took a deep breath.

She then answered, "Are you kidding? I was too busy avoiding him."

They then recalled that they had barely been with Hitomi during the course of the week because she was always on the run.

Hitomi kept herself very busy especially during breaks just to avoid Marco.

She then would stay low and hide in their bus after school so that he won't see her.

When the bus did finally leave the school, she would fall asleep from exhaustion from the entire day.

She would only wake up when they were already by their house.

"So, what do you plan to tell him?" Yukari asked.

"Yeah, you said it yourself...he takes no for an answer." Allen added.

"I'm not sure but I need to do it. You had established a foundation and I suppose I'll take it from there. I'll catch you guys later. I need to talk to him now while I still have the guts to. See you guys after class?" Hitomi said.

"Yeah. Meet us by the main building entrance." Folken said.

Hitomi smiled and dashed off.

"You think this is going to work?" Van said.

"I have no idea." Folken replied.

"I don't even think this is a good idea. I mean, Hitomi could bail with you guys' help especially you Van." Yukari commented.

"You heard what she said Yukari. She's tired to running away." Van replied.

"I just can't understand why Hitomi would go for the harder path sometimes and I'm her best friend. I should understand her." Yukari said.

"Because it is for the best and she knows that. You understand her more than you think. You just see her sometimes as you would yourself if you were in her shoes." Allen commented.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Yukari replied.

"Let's just hope right now that it will work out." She added.

"Yeah. I don't think I could stand seeing her like that any longer." Van replied.

"Neither could I. Seeing her so exhausted everyday this week and keeping herself so busy just to get away from his is so frustrating." Folken added.

"But you know, I admire her so much. Even after all that has happened, she still tries to do the right thing." Allen commented.

"Yeah. She's something alright maybe that's the reason why everybody likes her." Van said.

"Van, could I ask you to do something for me?" Yukari said.

She knew that there was something that was starting to happen between Hitomi and Van.

Van turned to her.

"Sure, I guess." He replied.

"Good. Would you promise me that whatever I ask you, you will reply truthfully?" Yukari asked.

"I haven't lied to you Yukari…to any of you...well, maybe to Folken." Van replied.

"Well that's good to hear." Yukari replied.

She then added as she dragged him away from Folken and Allen so that it won't embarrass him much to answer, "Van, who are the girls you like?"

Van was stunned with the question.

He didn't know if he would really answer that or not.

But then he remembered that he had given his word to Yukari that he would answer truthfully.

'What am I to say? A lie or the truth? She might not notice if I'm telling the truth or not because we are away from Folken. Or would she? I suppose I have no choice.' Van thought.

"Well?" Yukari asked again.

"Well."

"As a friend…" Yukari assured.

"Well, I suppose I like Anna, Diane, Tia, Lira, you and Hitomi." Van answered.

"And who do you like best? As a friend..." Yukari asked.

Van really wished that she hadn't asked him that.

"Well?" Yukari asked again.

Van didn't have to answer that because she already knew who it was.

She just wanted to hear it come from Van.

"I promise I won't tell any one especially Hitomi." Yukari said.

"Fine." Van said.

But he had stopped there.

"Well." Yukari persisted.

"It's Hitomi ok." Van whispered.

"Come again. I didn't hear you." Yukari said.

"Hitomi." Van whispered again, a little louder.

"What?" Yukari said again.

"I like Hitomi among all of whom I said earlier ok but only as a friend." Van said in a more audible voice.

Yukari smiled in triumph.

"Satisfied?" Van asked.

"Yeah, very satisfied indeed." Yukari replied.

"You better not tell anyone what we had talked about just now." Van said.

"Of course I won't." Yukari said.

"Yukari." Van said, in a warning voice.

"Trust me Van. I won't tell anyone besides it's that obvious so I don't need to open my mouth. I just wanted to hear it from you." Yukari replied.

"What? What do you mean it's that obvious?" Van answered.

"Think about it. I don't have the answer…you do. Now come on before those two think that we're talking about something really important behind their backs." Yukari said as she started to head back to where Folken and Allen were.

"Yukari, I give up. But..." Van said as he followed her.

He then lowered his voice so that only Yukari could hear, "Does Hitomi…you know...notice it too?"

Yukari stopped herself from laughing really hard.

She was so happy to hear that Folken's brother was really concerned about Hitomi.

"Unfortunately." Yukari started.

Van gulped hard, wishing that it were a more negative response.

"No."

Van signed in relief.

"She just thinks that it's part of your nature…you know...part of your personality because you treat everyone kindly like Folken and Allen." Yukari added.

"So, what did you guys talk about?" Folken asked.

Van didn't know what to answer.

Yukari didn't speak either.

She just forced herself to hide her laughter.

"What's so funny?" Allen asked Yukari.

Van gave Yukari a glare, warning her not to tell anything they had talked about.

Yukari thought of something really quick.

"Oh, nothing. It was hard but I finally got it out of him." She replied.

"Got what out?" Folken asked, looking slightly at Van.

He grinned.

Van tried to keep a straight face.

"I told you it was nothing. Just something about a certain person I really like." Yukari replied.

Van almost signed in relief.

"Right Van?" Yukari said as she turned to him.

"Yeah that's right. She and Hitomi once told me about this certain guy she likes very much. Since I'm a guy, they asked me to get as much information about him as possible because I could befriend him. Obviously Yukari couldn't do it since she's too embarrassed to approach him and Hitomi has other problems to worry about so I was assigned the task." Van said calmly.

He wasn't sure if it made sense because he said the first thing that came to his mind.

Folken eyed him suspiciously.

Yukari bit her lower lip.

She hoped that Folken would buy their story.

Luckily, Folken bought it even though he had his doubts.

But he also knew that neither one of them would talk.

Meanwhile…

Hitomi found Marco still nearby.

She approached him cautiously.

"Marco." Hitomi then said.

He turned to face her and greeted.

"I'm sorry you had to find that out that way." Hitomi said.

"It's alright. I'm should have known...with your beauty, brains and personality." Marco replied.

"Marco please. You're a great guy and everything but I don't think this is going to work even if I didn't have a boy friend. There is someone out there who is better for you than me." Hitomi said.

"Just tell me, is he sweet and kind to you?" Marco asked.

Hitomi didn't need to lie about that.

Van was really kind towards her.

She knew she could tell Van anything.

"Yes. He is." Hitomi replied.

"So, how long have you two been together?" Marco asked.

"I've known him for quite some time now. He is the brother of one of my closest friends." Hitomi replied.

"Well, then…I'm sorry if I got in between the two of you but you two should have said something." Marco said.

"I know. I'm sorry. But...we just had to hide it because no one really knows other than us. To tell you the truth, we shouldn't have told you." Hitomi said.

"Forget it. I'll be seeing you around Hitomi Kanzaki. Friends?" Marco said as he offered a hand.

Hitomi smiled and shook his hand.

"Friends." Hitomi replied.

They then parted ways.

Hitomi then took a deep breath in relief.

'I'm glad that's over even though a lie had to be told for me to be freed.' Hitomi thought.

Hitomi walked over towards the school.

She then wondered how Amano was doing.

'I wonder how Amano's doing. Oh, there I go again. I'm just being silly. I'm sure he's doing fine.' Hitomi thought.

A smile escaped her lips.

That afternoon after class...

They had met by the entrance.

Hitomi was running a little late.

She had to drop by the faculty room to drop off the things their teacher asked her to collect.

"So, did you hear anything from Hitomi when she came back?" Allen asked.

"No." Van replied.

"She didn't say anything. She was just glad that it was over." Yukari added.

"Well, here she comes. Why don't we ask her now?" Folken said as he spotted Hitomi down the hall walking towards them talking with a few girls from the seventh grade.

She said goodbye to them and continued to walk towards the others.

Hitomi smiled at them as she joined them.

"Hi guys. Sorry...have you guys been waiting long?" She said.

"Don't worry. We just got here ourselves." Yukari answered.

"So, what happened with Marco? How did you shake him off?" She added.

"Come on. Let's get out of the building first before someone hears us." Hitomi said.

They went outside and sat by their usually waiting place.

"He didn't hurt you did he?" Yukari asked.

"Oh come on. The question is, did Hitomi hurt him to get his attention?" Folken asked.

"Funny. Well, come on...Hitomi, spill it." Yukari persisted.

"Ok, ok. I just told him that it won't work out whatever the circumstance is. He asked me if Van is nice and how long…you know…I just told him that you're ok and that I've known you for a long time since Folken's a close friend." Hitomi said.

"What else did he say?" Folken asked.

"He also said that he shouldn't be surprised and that he should have expected that." Hitomi answered.

"Well, at least that's over." Yukari said.

"I don't know, Yukari. Since he's on the loose again, you better watch your back." Hitomi said.

"Why?" Yukari asked.

"Oh, I don't know." Hitomi answered.

She was teasing Yukari for once.

"Hitomi!" Yukari said.

Hitomi just smiled at her.

Yukari was walking closer to Hitomi.

Hitomi just smiled at her as she took a step back.

"Hitomi!" Yukari said.

Hitomi started to run.

Yukari ran after her.

"It's cool to see her so happy again." Van commented.

"Nice of you to say that." Folken replied.

"You like her don't you?" Allen said.

"What are you talking about? Sure I like Hitomi but I don't like her- like her. I just like her as a friend." Van replied.

"I've heard that before." Folken said.

"Yeah, that's because I said that when you and Yukari dragged me to follow Hitomi." Van said.

"Are you sure that is the only thing that you feel about her?" Allen asked.

"Of course." Van replied.

"Don't answer me that just yet Van. Think about it." Allen answered.

"Yeah. It's not that we're pushing you two together but there's just something…well, something." Folken said.

"Well what ever that something is...you'll just have to find it." Allen said.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about and something tells me that I don't want to." Van answered.

Months passed.

Soon it was winter.

It had been a long time since Van and Folken had received a word from home.

One day, they received a phone call.

It confirmed their worst nightmare.

They found out that the cold weather made their mother's condition grow worse.

She had developed pneumonia.

Her body couldn't take it in her weak state and she had finally given in.

All their father said was that at least she had died in her sleep and that now she was peaceful.

It was the coldest winter ever.

Two weeks of school was left before the Christmas break was to begin.

They had their finals so they couldn't leave until it was done.

Their father wouldn't permit it.

He said that their mother knew that she wasn't going to survive and had made him promise her that he will not allow their sons to come home until they had finished their schooling for the quarter.

(To be continued…)

So, what do you think? Please send in your reviews. I'm sorry for the late update. My computer's DOS command was corrupted so I wasn't able to access my files sooner. Um, I have to warn you though that I won't be able to update my story as soon as I like because the school year is about to start. Of course I have to concentrate on my studies so that I'll be able to get into a decent college when the time comes. Please bear with me. I promise to update every now and them. I hope you like the story and please, please review.

Michiko


	6. New Year

Hey there! Here's chapter 6. I really hope you're liking the story so far. I never really thought how hard it is to write something in between fiction and reality.

Anyway, I sense that you are curious on what's going to happen next. So I won't make you wait much longer. Here's chapter 6.

Chapter 6 New Year

Just before the New Year came rolling by, Folken and Van left home to get ready for school.

It was really hard for them to go away.

But with heavy hearts, they left.

It was the day before New Year's Eve when they arrived.

It would be their first New Year without their mother.

They weren't really looking forward to it.

When Hitomi, Yukari and Allen had gotten word that they had returned, they visited the two in their home.

When they arrived…

"You guys alright?" Allen asked.

Both just nodded and forced a small smile.

Hitomi knew what exactly they were going through.

It was really hard to lose someone you love.

Hitomi, Yukari and Allen all didn't want to start a conversation in fear that they might say something that wouldn't be that nice.

"Hey, come on guys. Don't be so glum. We're doing much better." Folken said.

Hitomi looked at both Yukari and Allen.

They exchanged looks at her too.

"Folken's right. We're doing much better." Van said.

"So, what's up?" Folken asked.

"Oh nothing much. We were planning to go to the plaza tomorrow night to welcome the New Year." Yukari said.

"The plaza? Why? What's going to happen?" Folken asked.

"Well, there's going to be a program there with fireworks and stuff. My parents won't make it from England and my sister is with her friends so I asked Yukari and Allen to come with me. They said they don't have plans so they decided to come. Why don't you guys come too?" Hitomi said.

"That sounds like fun. What do you think Folken?" Van said.

"I'm up for it too. Count us in." Folken answered.

"Great!" Hitomi said.

"So, what do you guys want to do now?" Allen questioned.

Suddenly, Yukari's phone rang.

She excused herself for a minute to answer the call.

"Do you want to go out somewhere for a while?" Folken asked.

Hitomi agreed and so did Allen.

Yukari then came back.

"We're going out for a while. Want to come?" Folken asked.

"Sure. But I won't be with you guys long. My mom and aunt are going out for a while and I have to baby sit my two cousins." Yukari said.

They then headed to the door.

"So, where do you want to go?" Hitomi asked.

"Do you guys want to check out that fair by the park? I think today is its last day." Yukari suggested.

"Sure. I've been there yesterday. It's quite fun and there a lot of rides as well." Allen commented.

"What were you doing there?" Folken asked.

"Yeah. You didn't even bother to ask us." Yukari teased.

"Well, if you must know. A friend asked me to meet her there. You know…to catch up since we haven't seen each other since we were about five years old." Allen replied.

"Oh, a girl. Is she your girl friend? Because it's funny how you could remember a girl from way back when if she's not that important." Yukari teased.

"I already told you. She's a friend. Besides, she already has a boy friend back at France. She's only visiting here because her grandparents asked them to visit. They're heading back this evening." Allen explained.

"Geez, you don't have to be so defensive." Yukari said.

It was true that Allen met up a friend there but the fact that she was from France was a lie.

In fact the friend Allen was talking about was not a girl but a man.

It was his mentor.

He was sent to get a report from Allen and deliver a message from the king.

As Allen, Yukari and Folken were walking ahead, Hitomi accompanied Van a little behind.

Van then said, "Hitomi, I now know what you went through when your brother died."

Hitomi turned to him and smiled.

She then said, "I know the pain only too well. If there is ever anything I could do to help, give me a call."

Van then smiled.

"Thanks Hitomi. But can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"I just want to know…how did you handle the loss? I mean, when the pain is so great, what made you fight it?"

"You. It's because of you, Folken, Yukari, Allen…everybody. Grieving is a natural reaction and I can understand what you are going through. You may not know it but you have a choice. You can just sit around and let time pass hoping it will take away the pain or go out into the world and look at the bright side while letting time, friends and family heal the wounds. I chose to be happy because of what you had told me before. Now it is your turn to choose." Hitomi replied.

Van smiled.

"Van, what ever may happen from now on, it won't really erase the pain. It will always be there. It is just the matter of facing it head on. Just don't let fear pull you into something that you might regret later on. I had made that mistake before and I don't to see you make that mistake too." Hitomi added.

"Don't worry. I feel much better now. Thanks a lot for understanding Hitomi. I'll keep in mind all the things you had just said. You really are a great friend." Van replied.

"Well, you didn't have to say that but now that you have…well...it's my pleasure to help." Hitomi said.

She smiled at him.

Van smiled back.

"Looks like you two are getting more intimate judging by your expressions now." They heard Yukari say.

They stopped and saw that Yukari, Folken and Allen were looking at them.

Folken, Yukari and Allen were grinning.

"What?" Hitomi said.

"We are all friends here. You guys could tell us anything." Yukari teased.

Hitomi then stepped forward towards Yukari.

"Yukari, can I talk to you now." Hitomi said as she grabbed Yukari's arm and lead her away.

After they were far from the guys, Hitomi let go of Yukari's hand.

She turned to her.

"What?" Yukari asked.

"I should ask you that. Yukari, what are you up to this time?"

"What makes you think that I'm up to something?"

"Yukari, we have been best friends for a long time. More or less I know when you are up to something or not."

"Nothing is up, Hitomi."

"Yukari."

"What! You don't believe me anymore?"

"Yukari!"

"Ok…ok…look, you don't have to believe me if you don't want but I'm telling you…nothing is up." Yukari persisted.

"Fine. I won't force you to tell me something you don't want to. But for the record, we are not getting more intimate. I'm just helping a friend heal the wounds caused by death." Hitomi replied.

"Alright. If that is the case, you don't have to be so defensive about it."

"Yukari, knowing you...you will exaggerate it if I don't say 'for the record'. Let's just start the New Year with something without exaggeration." Hitomi said.

"Ok. It's like I have a choice." Yukari replied.

Hitomi then smiled at her.

She then placed an arm around her best friend's shoulder.

She then said, "Before you try to fix me up with somebody, fix yours first. If you don't tell Folken now, you might never get the chance again. He might get taken you know. We both know that Folken is a very popular guy especially with the ladies. Better start moving before someone takes the position."

"I know but I just can't."

"Can't or won't? I can assure you they are both very different things."

"You sound like an expert."

"I am an expert…an expert friend."

They both laughed.

"That could be my New Year's resolution." Yukari commented.

"You got that right." Hitomi replied.

"No wonder we are best friends. We are both so strong-headed and ready to tease each other."

"You better believe it Yukari. You better believe it. Now, we better get back to the guys before they think we stood them up."

Meanwhile…

After the girls left…

"I can see that there is something blooming this New Year." Allen commented.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Van asked.

"Oh nothing." Folken replied.

Van just shook his head.

"Anyway, are you guys looking forward to the incoming year?" Allen asked to change the subject.

"Yes. I'm actually looking forward to it." Folken said.

"I suppose I feel that way too." Van said.

"Me, I'm really looking forward to it also. This summer I will attend a summer camp for basketball. I'd like to sharpen my skills there. You guys interested?" Allen commented.

"I'm in." Folken replied.

"How about you, Van? Interested?" Allen asked.

"Yeah but I was thinking of learning something new like kendo. A classmate of ours asked me a few weeks ago if I was interested because he was going to continue it this summer." Van answered.

"Kendo huh? Sounds interesting." Folken commented.

"Well, it's your choice." Allen said.

"We better follow the girls. They might have forgotten about us." Folken then said.

The guys then started to follow the girls' tracks.

Soon enough, they met up with them.

"Still up for the fair?" Folken asked.

The girls nodded.

They then made their way to the fair.

Once there, they decided to split up and meet each other in about an hour at the same spot where they had split up.

Folken, Allen and Yukari insisted that Van and Hitomi go together.

Both were hesitant but later accepted.

When they left, Allen forced Yukari and Folken to go together.

Their reaction was the same as those of Van and Hitomi but they knew Allen wouldn't give in so they accepted as well.

Allen guaranteed them that he was going to meet a friend so it would all right for them to leave him.

"So, where do you want to go first?" Van asked.

"I'm not sure yet. How about you?" Hitomi said.

"Same here. To tell you the truth, this is the first time I've ever been to a fair."

"Really? Well then, let's go to that booth first…the Mirror House."

"The Mirror House?"

"Yeah. It was the first thing I went to when I first came to a fair." Hitomi said as she took Van's hand and led him there.

When they entered, "My grandmother said that every time you enter the Mirror house, there is always something new you would discover. She also said that you won't be entering the same old Mirror house every time. I still don't understand but it never fails to fascinate me." Hitomi said.

"I can see why. Even though you see yourself in the mirrors, you see something new. It will make you look fat, thinner, taller, shorter and more." Van replied.

Hitomi smiled.

"You know what I believe?" She said.

Van turned to her and asked what.

"I believe that a mirror has two faces." She replied.

"What do you mean?"

Hitomi then took a step forward to a mirror and touched it.

She then answered, "When you look into a mirror, it's either you see what you want to see or the things that you have thought that was there."

Van took a step closer.

"Do you know what I see?" He asked.

Hitomi turned to him.

He then smiled and said, "I see the past, the present and the future."

Hitomi smiled.

"I'm glad that you are really feeling better Van. I don't think it will feel right to start the New Year with a heavy heart."

"I know. Anyway, where do you want to go now?"

"I'll let you decided since this is your first time to go to a fair."

"Ok then. Are you up to visiting the wax museum?"

"Sure. I think they had put up new wax statues but I'm not sure what."

"Then let's find out." Van said.

"Ok but first let's find our way out of this mirror maze." Hitomi said.

Yukari was a little quiet since she was alone with Folken.

"Yukari, how come you're not your usual self?" Folken suddenly commented.

"Excuse me what?" Yukari asked as she was snapped back to reality.

"I said how come you're not your usual self?"

"Oh."

Yukari told herself to think about something fast because she didn't want to show him that she was in dreamland because she had finally had the chance to be alone with Folken.

"Well." Folken said.

"Well, I was just wondering how Van and Hitomi are doing."

"Hmm."

'I hope he buys it. I hope he buys it.' Yukari silently pleaded.

"You know what." Folken started to say.

'Oh no here it comes.' Yukari said to herself.

"Me too."

"What?"

"Is it quite a shock that I was thinking the same thing?"

"Well...yeah..."

Folken couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Anyway, let's check out that wax museum over there. We both should know that we have to wait things out and let them figure it out for themselves." Folken suggested.

"You're right. It will take them longer if we force them. Besides, I think Hitomi is already suspecting something."

"Really?"

"Yeah. She confronted me before we got here. You know…the time she dragged me away. I lied and I feel that she didn't quite buy it." Yukari said.

"Then that's our cue. If Hitomi really is suspecting something, then my brother is too as well. He's just now telling any of us...especially me." Folken replied.

"So what do you propose we do now?" Yukari asked.

"We'll have to talk to Allen too. Right now…let's just enjoy ourselves and hope that maybe we could get a glimpse of what's really going on between the two of them." Folken replied.

"That's sounds like a good idea to me." Yukari answered as they entered the wax museum.

"They are so life-like." Van commented as they viewed the first wax statues.

"Yeah...I know." Hitomi replied.

Van then realized that Hitomi was a little scared.

"What's wrong Hitomi?" He asked.

"N…nothing Van. What makes you think that there is something wrong?" She replied.

"Come on Hitomi. You do know that you can be a very bad liar if your actions speak otherwise." Van commented.

"Ok. Well...wax museums spook me a little."

"Why didn't you tell me? We could have gone somewhere else."

"No Van. I could see that you are interested in finding what's inside here. Besides, it's kind of silly. You see my elder cousin scared me when we first came here. I never entered another wax museum ever since." Hitomi explained.

Van smiled.

"Are you sure you want to go on? We could go out now you know."

"Yeah. It's better to face my fears right?"

"Yeah that's true. If you're sure..."

"Yes. Yes I'm sure." Hitomi persisted.

"Ok. Just tell me if you want to go alright?" Van said.

Hitomi just nodded.

As they got further, they saw that there were two paths to choose from.

Since the other lead to sculptures of famous horror icons, Van knew that he didn't have to choose.

He led Hitomi to the less scary one...to the path that lead to the statues to historical figures.

As they made their way, Folken then pulled Yukari from sight when he spotted both Van and Hitomi.

He covered her mouth so that she won't be heard.

"What's the matter with you?" Yukari asked.

"Shhh! Quiet...Van and Hitomi are here." He whispered.

"What? Where?" Yukari whispered back.

Folken then pointed to their direction.

"What are you planning to do?" Yukari asked.

"Giving them a little more push." Folken whispered.

"But I thought we just agreed-"

"I know but this is much too good of an opportunity to pass out. I promise this will be the last one." Folken said.

"Ok. But next time, I won't be the one who's going to explain."

"Yeah. I'll do it. Listen…here is what we're going to do..." Folken then whispered his plan.

As Hitomi and Van kept on walking slowly, Folken and Yukari started their plan.

"Are you sure Hitomi is afraid of the wax museum?" Folken whispered.

"Yeah. I'm her best friend remember? I should know these things. Folken, are you sure this will work?" Yukari whispered back.

"If she's afraid as you say, this will work. Now be quiet or they will find us." Folken said.

As they continued further, Hitomi suddenly stopped and turned around.

'That's funny. I thought I felt someone following us.' Hitomi said to herself.

Van noticed so he stopped too and turned to her.

"Anything wrong?" He asked.

Hitomi then turned to him and smiled.

"No Van. It's nothing." She replied.

But Van wasn't so sure.

"I'm alright. Come on." Hitomi persisted.

As they went on…

Hitomi couldn't shake the feeling that someone was definitely following them.

She stopped again.

She then said, "Van, I think someone is following us."

Van then approached her and whispered, "I know. I could feel it too. Just stay close to me. Ok?"

Hitomi just nodded.

They then started walking again, not really looking at the wax statues any more but paying attention to who was following them.

But as they walked, Folken and Yukari started to make noises.

Hitomi stepped closer to Van.

"Van, I don't like this at all. Let's get out of here." Hitomi said.

But Folken and Yukari had gone far of changing some signs that pointed the directions.

"Um, Hitomi, I think that's a good idea but."

"But what?"

"If we find the exit then great but right now I think we're lost."

"What?"

"Don't worry. We'll get out of here. I promise." Van said to reassure her.

Hitomi just nodded.

But Van could see that she was definitely nervous.

He then held her hand.

She looked at him.

He just looked back and gave a nod.

She smiled and off they ventured again.

But Folken and Yukari kept on continuing what they were doing...trying to scare Hitomi more.

At one point…

"Van, I can't take this any more. Let's do something to figure out who's doing this." Hitomi whispered.

"You're right. We won't be able to get out of here so might as well do something else." Van whispered back.

"Just keep moving. Let's not lead them on to anything." Hitomi whispered as they continued to walk.

After a few steps, Van started to run.

He pulled Hitomi with him.

As he expected, those who were following them started to run too.

When Van spotted a corner, he suddenly pulled Hitomi to the side and both of them were out of view.

Soon, they could hear the footsteps grow slower.

Eventually, Folken and Yukari were close enough for Van and Hitomi to hear their conversations.

"Where did they go?" Yukari asked.

"Well, it looks like they out-smarted us." Folken replied.

"Do you think they know that we were responsible for it?" Yukari said.

That was when Hitomi and Van stepped forward.

"May we answer that?" Hitomi said as she crossed her arms.

"What are you guys doing here?" Van asked.

Yukari turned to Folken.

Folken started to think of an excuse.

"Well, you see…um."

"Well?" Hitomi said.

"Let's go find the exit shall we?" Folken said as he started to walk.

"Not so fast." Van said as he blocked Folken.

"It's just a coincidence that we happen to come across you guys when we decided to go to this wax museum. We're lost too and we saw you guys so we decided to follow." Yukari quickly saved.

Hitomi looked at her.

"That's true you know." Folken defended because he knew that both Van and Hitomi were hesitant in buying the story.

"Well, that was a mean joke you guys. Anyway, let's just forget about it and get out of here." Hitomi said.

The next day…

They met by the plaza at ten that night.

Hitomi was running a little late.

"Hitomi is still not here?" Allen asked as he joined Folken, Van and Yukari.

"No. Yukari, did you happen to talk to her?" Folken said.

Yukari shook her head.

"Maybe we shouldn't have played that trick on them yesterday." Yukari commented.

"Then you guys admit that it was your fault regarding the incident yesterday?" Van commented.

Folken and Yukari looked at each other.

"We're sorry. We just…" Yukari replied.

"Forget about it alright? Let's not start the New Year with a fight." Folken said as he continued to search the crowd for a sign of Hitomi.

"Wait what incident? What trick? Did something happen that I don't know about?" Allen said.

No one wanted to admit anything.

Folken then whispered to him, "I'll tell you all about it later. Now is not the good time."

Allen just nodded.

Before long, the program by the plaza was starting.

"Where could she be?" Yukari said.

"I have no idea." Folken replied.

Hitomi was still no where at sight.

The clock the struck eleven.

The program was going on.

The dances were lively and exciting.

The songs and games were non-stop.

Time flew and it was it was quarter to twelve but still there was no sign of her.

They were getting worried that something might have happened to Hitomi.

Just two minutes before twelve, Yukari's phone rang.

"Hello?" Yukari answered.

"Yukari! Hey it's Hitomi!"

"Hitomi! Where are you?" Yukari answered worriedly.

"Closer than you thought."

"Stop joking."

"Who said I was? I can see you but still you don't notice me. Try turning."

Yukari then turned and saw her.

Hitomi smiled and approached them with a companion they failed to recognize because of the hat.

"What's up with you? We were worried sick. You didn't even bother to call until a minute ago." Folken said.

"Sorry but something came up. My sister's friend got sick so she couldn't go there. I had to make some arrangements so that I could come here. I couldn't call because my battery went dead so I left it with my sister at our grandmother's. On the way here, I met someone." Hitomi explained and then turned to her companion.

Folken and the others had no idea who the person was.

Hitomi was not introducing him to them.

"Hi. You are?" Yukari said hesitantly.

"I'm surprised that you guys don't know me any more. I've only been gone a few months and you guys have forgotten all about me." The person said.

He then took off his baseball cap.

They were all surprised to see who it was.

(To be continued…)

Well what do you think? Please review. I know that the story is not much but please be gentle. I hope to hear from you soon. See ya!

Michiko


	7. A New Beginning

Hey there! Long time no see, am I right? Sorry. I had a lot of things to worry about so I wasn't able to think about what to right after a certain page.

Special thanks to: Sabineballz, Cyber1 and helen for the reviews that you sent it. I really appreciate it.

Chapter 7 A New Beginning

"Amano! When did you get back?" Yukari asked.

Amano was a little unrecognizable because he had cut his hair to a very short length.

"Today." He answered.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were coming? We could have met you at the airport." Folken said.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told any of you would it? Anyway, I came by your house but you guys were gone. I figured that you might come here so I followed. As I walked, I met up with Hitomi. She told me that she was running a little late and that you guys were here so she asked me to come along." Amano answered.

By then, the count down was over and the New Year had started.

Fireworks began to shoot up in a fantastic display.

"Amano, we would like you to meet Allen Schezar. He came after you left." Hitomi said.

"Nice to meet you Allen. I'm Amano." He said as he offered his hand.

They shook hands.

"How long do you plan to stay?" Folken asked.

"Just for a three days. I have classes in five days." Amano replied.

"That quick! That's exhausting." Hitomi commented.

"I know. I just came from Rome because of my dad and now we're here for the New Year." Amano said.

Hitomi then handed over the phone to Amano and thanked him.

"Well the program is over. Want to get something to eat?" Folken asked.

Everyone nodded.

"I'll catch up with you guys. I want to pass by the temple to pray for a while." Hitomi said.

"I think I'll go with you. My mom asked me to drop this off there as an offering to our ancestors since she couldn't come herself." Amano said.

"Ok then. We'll just be around here. We won't be hard to find." Allen said.

As Hitomi and Amano headed off to the temple, Amano said, "Hitomi could we talk?"

"Sure Amano-sempai. What's on your mind?"

"I see you still haven't changed. You still call me sempai."

Hitomi giggled.

She then said, "I just got used to it that's all. I'll try not to call you sempai if you like."

"Just call me Amano. We're friends so it really wouldn't matter." He replied.

Then there was an awkward silence.

"Um, so Hitomi..." He started to say.

Hitomi turned to him.

"Have you…um…"

"Have I what?"

"Have you found someone else?"

Hitomi smiled and replied, "No but you know...I'm really not in a hurry to. I already told you that before. How about you?"

"Not exactly. I find some girls nice but I'm not sure."

"How come?"

"Well, I'm a new guy there and like you said, it's better not to rush into things." Amano said.

Then there was silence once more.

Hitomi then thought about what had been happening the past few months.

She knew she just had to get it out.

She also knew that Amano would be the best person to tell it to because she knew that he would understand her.

"Amano, can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Well, you and Folken had been best friends for a long time right?"

"Yeah. Why? Did he do something to you?"

"No. It's just…he's been acting weird. Well actually not only him but also my best friend Yukari. It seems that they had also pulled Allen into it."

"Go on. I'm listening."

"I couldn't help but feel that they are pushing me into something. Like take yesterday for example, Folken and Yukari went out of their way just to scare me for some reason. Not only that, they make small things into a big issue." Hitomi explained.

Amano then smiled and said, "Folken wrote me all about that. I know exactly what you are talking about."

"Well?"

"Hitomi, their intentions are good. I can assure you. I know that it is also the reason why you couldn't just talk about it with them. I won't tell them about this though. I promise."

"I know but you know…I just couldn't stop thinking why? Why did they have to do this? The last thing I wanted was to be forced into something that I wasn't ready for."

"Have you tried telling them that?"

"Yeah but I don't think they got the picture though."

"I'm sure they have. And I know that deep inside you believe that too. Just give them a chance."

Hitomi then smiled.

"I'll do that. Thanks Amano. I may not know now what they are up to but I'm sure it's not so bad in the long run."

"You have no idea how I missed your smile."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"I remember how home sick I was when I first left. I missed you guys so much. But then, I got your first letters. It made me feel better. I know I hadn't included that in my letters."

Hitomi just smiled.

They then caught sight of the temple.

They then started to pray.

'A new year had begun. Another year of challenges waits not only for me but also for my family and friends. Please give me the strength to cope and to not lose the will to go on. Thanks you for the year that had gone by. It had been fruitful. I also ask for your help in calm my raging heart. I don't know what I'm supposed to feel anymore.' Hitomi prayed.

As Amano finished his offering, he noticed that Hitomi was still deep in prayer.

After a while, he then asked her how come she prayed that long.

Hitomi smiled at him and said, "It's a new beginning and I just wanted more guidance that's all."

"You know that we will always be around so you don't really have to worry." Amano said.

"I know but there are things that only I could atone for." Hitomi explained.

She then grabbed Amano's arm and added, "Come on. Let's go before they start to think that something happened to us."

After a while…

"What took you guys so long?" Yukari said as she sighted Amano and Hitomi.

"Well, that would be my fault. I prayed longer than I expected." Hitomi explained.

"Anyway, come with me Hitomi. I want to show you something." Yukari said as she pulled Hitomi into the crowd.

Soon, they were out of sight.

"So, what's the plan?" Amano asked.

"Nothing much. It's already 1:20 and people are starting to head home. We were planning to go somewhere tomorrow. How does that sound?" Allen answered.

"Sounds good enough to me." Amano said.

"We'll just keep you posted then." Van said.

"What's you contact number?" Folken asked.

"1618-9483512. That's my mobile phone number. Even if I'm out of the country, you can contact me in that number. It would be cheaper for all of us. Did you get it?" Amano said.

"Yeah I got it. I've committed it into memory. I'm sure I'll remember it until I can get it down on paper." Folken replied.

The next day…

The phone rang at the Kanzaki residence.

"Hello? Kanzaki residence." Hitomi answered.

"Hitomi? It's me Folken."

"Folken, hi! What's up?"

"We've decided to go out want to come?"

"Um, I don't know Folken. Yukari came over and had also asked me out."

"Oh. Well, that's ok. We could meet somewhere."

Hitomi then turned to Yukari and said, "Yukari, Folken asked us to meet them somewhere."

"Cool but I think we should have an all-girls-day-out for once. You need to tell me everything in full length. Tell him maybe some other time." Yukari answered.

"Folken, we're sorry but we've got other things planned."

"That's ok. Then it's just us guys then."

"Yeah. Have fun you guys. Bye."

"Bye Hitomi. See you guys later."

"What did Hitomi say?" Allen asked.

"She said that she and Yukari had other plans in mind so they couldn't come with us." Folken answered.

"That's good 'coz I was planning to talk to just you guys." Amano said.

"What's up Amano?" Folken asked.

"So, what did happen when I wasn't around? Hitomi and I had a little talk last night and well, let's just say she asked an advice from me." Amano said.

They looked at each other.

"Well, Amano, what did she tell you? A lot of things happened so what do you want to know?" Folken said.

"Well, I want to know what you guys are planning so that I may help. I know you Folken and I know that you are planning something." Amano replied.

"Let's not talk about that now." Allen commented.

"You're right. Let's get going then." Amano suggested.

"Well, start talking." Yukari said as Hitomi placed the receiver down again.

Hitomi looked at her and simply nodded.

"Please Yukari, whatever we talk about today should only remain between the two of us. Please promise me that you won't tell another soul until the time is right." Hitomi said as she sat beside her.

"Of course, Hitomi. Even though I can be really talkative, you know I never break my promises. It's a secret between us best friends only." Yukari replied.

"Ok. Yukari...so much has happened during the past year right?"

"Yeah and..."

"Well, do you remember what happened between Amano and I?"

"Of course, Hitomi. What is this all about? You're starting to make me a little…I don't know...worried?"

"Yukari, I don't understand myself. That's the point. I mean...everything just seems to me to be happening so fast. I wish I knew how I felt now."

"That's why I'm here Hitomi. We're best friends and we could talk about anything. I know that I've been teasing you together with Folken and Allen but that doesn't change that you're my best friend as I am yours. Let's talk." Yukari said.

"Well...you know how I feel about Amano right?"

"Yeah but what about that?"

"When I saw him again last night, I admit I was happy. But…as we spent time together especially when we were praying…I didn't seem to feel the same love I felt for him before...it was scary. It didn't understand what was going on." Hitomi explained.

"Is that what's bothering you?" Yukari asked.

Hitomi just nodded.

Yukari smiled and hugged Hitomi.

"Oh Hitomi. There's nothing to worry about. Don't get so absorbed in this so much. It's obvious that your feelings for him has changed. Don't be afraid. I may not be an expert but I do know that there's something more special that's in store for you. You've moved on. Like you said, so much has happened and you were the one who told me that you and Amano decided just to remain friends so what's the problem?" Yukari said.

Hitomi just took a deep breath.

She then smiled.

"I guess you're right. Why don't we just go out and have fun? An all- girls day, what do you say?" Hitomi said.

"Best friend, that's the best idea you have so far. It's a new year. Let's start it right. Come on. Let's get going. We're wasting day light." Yukari said as they grabbed their coats and went out the door.

"So, where do we head first?" Hitomi asked.

"Oh, let's check out that new shop at the mall. I hear that all their merchandises are priced below 100. Let's check it out. We may find something nice there." Yukari said.

"Oh I've heard about that. Let's get going. I'm sure a lot of people would want to check it out too." Hitomi replied.

"You're right. We better hurry." Yukari said as she almost dragged Hitomi after her.

When they finally arrived at the mall, they were panting from exhaustion.

"We're finally here." Hitomi said, panting in between.

Yukari just smiled.

"Why don't we grab something to eat first before we head up?" She offered.

"That seems like a good idea. Besides, by the time we finish, probably less people would be there." Hitomi added.

"It's no wonder we're best friends. We think alike." Yukari commented.

Hitomi couldn't help but laugh.

After a while, with a cone of ice cream in their hands, they started to window shop.

"That dress is nice." Hitomi said as she pointed to one of the dress inside the shop window.

"Oh! You're right. Let's just finish this off and let's go inside." Yukari suggested.

They then walked over to the railing and overlooked the levels below them, finishing their ice cream.

"Hitomi, may I ask you a question?" Yukari said.

"Sure."

"Do you promise to answer it with whole honesty?"

"Yeah. I guess."

"Come on Hitomi. Be serious."

"I am serious Yukari."

"Ok. What do you think of Van?" Yukari asked.

"Van? Why?"

"Nothing. I know that Folken, Allen and I had been forcing you two to become closer and I just want to apologize for that."

"It's fine. Really. I don't hate you guys or anything but I do admit that it really felt awkward being in that situation. I even talked to Amano about it and it was quite embarrassing."

"You actually talked to Amano about it?"

"Yeah. Well...since I felt that I couldn't talk to you about it...I decided to talk to him. I thought that if I talked to him, maybe I'd understand Folken's manner of thinking. They've known each other longer than we do and I know that it was Folken's idea so..."

Since they've finished their ice creams, they entered the shop.

They started to look around and check out the dresses.

Yukari couldn't help but giggle.

"What?" Hitomi asked as she took out a dress from a rack.

"I still can't believe you actually talked to Amano about it. I remember that before he left, you had trouble conversing with him and now this. What a big turn around!" Yukari said.

"A lot has happened and you know that. Besides, desperate times call for desperate measures." Hitomi said as she went over to the check the dress in front of her by the mirror.

"What do you think?" She then asked.

Yukari approached and said, "Nice! Try it on and we'll see if it really does seem nice as it seem."

Hitomi then headed to the dressing room.

"Well, anyway, desperate times huh?"

"Well, maybe I've over exaggerated it. So what do you think?" Hitomi said as she opened the curtain and went outside.

Yukari then put her knowing eyes at work.

"It looks great on your Hitomi. I really like its peach color."

"I like it too. Do you think I should buy it?"

"Of course! That would be perfect for summer. It's only months away if you've forgotten. It's also perfect for spring. Now it's my turn. I want to try this dress on." Yukari said.

"Ok but let me change back first."

After a while…

"Hitomi, you still haven't answered my question earlier. What do you think Van?"

Hitomi sat at a chair by the mirror as Yukari checked herself in the mirror.

"To tell you frankly, sometimes I don't know."

"What do you mean?" Yukari asked as she turned to face Hitomi.

Hitomi then smiled and stood.

She then said, "The dress is so you Yukari."

"You think so?"

"Yeah I do. Come on. Let's pay together."

Yukari then changed.

They paid and went out the store.

"Well? Go on." Yukari said.

"Ok. Sometimes, I think of him as a great friend. But there are times when I don't know what to think of him. I know that we're still young and there are still so much that could happen. So I'm just waiting for the answer. I'm not in a hurry to find out because I'm afraid that if I hurry it up, it might turn out like what it did with Amano and me."

"What are you talking about? You two turned out alright."

"Yeah. But you know what I mean. I just don't want to get hurt too soon. I just lost my first crush and as well as my brother. It's been a year full of trial and hurt. Let's just start out this year with something different shall we?" Hitomi said.

"Don't worry Hitomi. I'm sure everything will turn out just fine. And you have my word that I won't force you into something anymore." Yukari said.

"Oh I wish I had a recorder just now so that I could record that promise of yours." Hitomi said.

Yukari laughed.

"It doesn't matter Hitomi because it's ok. You really have my word."

"Fine." Hitomi said.

"Now let me be the one to ask you a question." She added.

"Sure."

"How are you and Folken? I mean, have you guys hit it off?" Hitomi asked.

Yukari blushed.

"No. To tell you the truth, being around him more makes my feelings stronger but I don't want to go into that sort of thing just yet. Just like you, I want to make sure. I'm content just having a crush for now. I mean, we're just in the sixth grade and you're also right about one thing."

"What?"

"We're in the stage where we should only have crushes and not boy friends."

Hitomi just smiled as they rode the escalator up.

"But…"

'Oh no here it comes.' Hitomi said to herself.

She had the idea Yukari was going to say.

"We're about to leave the sixth grade and entering the seventh."

"And that means?" Hitomi said, almost fearing what was to follow.

"That means that we're getting older and more mature. It won't be long before we truly have found love and find ourselves in a relationship."

"I know. It even gives me the chills sometimes."

"Get real Hitomi! You're exaggerating again." Yukari said, giggling.

Hitomi then started to laugh with her.

"Boys…let's just forget about them for now and just have some fun." Hitomi said.

"Now you read my mind." Yukari said.

They started to laugh again.

"You know, we should have more all-girls outings like this." Yukari suggested.

"That's fine with me."

"Oh yeah, it's your birthday soon. What do you want?"

"Oh Yukari. It's ok."

"No I insist."

"No please."

"Hitomi! Come on. It's not everyday that a girl turns a teenager."

"Yukari, it's not a big deal. I have other birthdays to come."

"Yeah but like I said, it's not everyday that a girl turns a teenager."

"You're really making this a big deal." Hitomi said.

"Of course! You're my best friend and you're turning 13 in about two months." Yukari defended.

"Oh Yukari…what would I do without you?" Hitomi said.

"Nothing." Yukari said.

"So what do you want?" She added.

"Like I said...nothing...as long as I have you guys around, that's fine with me." Hitomi replied.

"You're so modest, you know that." Yukari commented.

Hitomi just shook her head.

"Anyway, let's just set that aside for now. I don't think we will get anywhere just now." Yukari said.

"Let's..." Hitomi replied.

(To be continued…)

Well, what do you think? I know that this is a little shorter than the previous chapters but I really had to cut it there. I can say that it's really starting to get interesting. I swear! If you care to stick around and bear with me, you'll see what I mean. Anyway, I'm not forcing you to keep reading. It's really up to you after all. I'm just here to write and express…and let you read. Please do send in your reviews. I'm really looking forward in reading them. Please pray that I'll be able to get inspired and be able to finish the next chapter quickly.

Michiko


	8. Surprise

Hey there! I know that it's been awhile but it really couldn't be helped. But I did have the time to think about what to write about next. But unfortunately.it took me awhile to get it down on paper. I guess it's hard to put some thoughts into appropriate words.I know you can relate one way or the other. So without further a due, here's chapter 8

Chapter 8 Surprise

It was early that evening when the phone rang at the Fanel residence.

Folken picked it up.

"Hello? Fanel residence. Folken speaking."

"Folken, it's me Yukari."

"Yukari, hi! What's up?"

"Well, I know that you know Hitomi's birthday is fast approaching."

"Yeah..."

"Well, I was kinda planning to throw her a surprise party."

"A surprise party? That's sounds fun but isn't it a little too early to plan for it? I mean, it's two months away."

"I know but you know how Hitomi is. If we don't take extra precautions, she might suspect something and everything will be ruined."

"I see what you mean. So, what do you want me to do?"

"Folken, we need to talk in person. I need to tell you some things better told in person."

"Ok. Tomorrow then. I'll pick you up at 10."

"Sure. Ok…thanks. See you tomorrow."

"See you."

"Bye."

"Bye Yukari."

The next day…

"Thanks for coming Folken." Yukari said as she and Folken were walking.

"Don't worry about it. So, what did you want to tell me that you couldn't tell on the phone?"

Yukari stopped walking.

Folken also stopped.

"You see I talked to Hitomi about some things and well."

"Well…"

"She's my best friend and all…so…I guess it is better if we stopped you know."

"What?"

"Folken I know you know what I'm talking about."

Folken just closed his eyes and gave a nod.

They started to walk again.

"From the start, Van already knew what we were up to and he naturally didn't like it. He didn't have to tell me because I know him and we could read each other like a book. I guess we could leave it here and see what happens next."

Yukari just nodded.

"What did you tell Hitomi?" He asked.

Yukari looked at him.

"Nothing much. But I could tell she knows more than she's leading on. But you know her, she doesn't like to talk about things especially things like that. She just asked me to drop 'whatever' it was." She said.

"But you came so far as to ask her what she felt about my brother, did you?"

"You got me there."

"And what did she say?"

"I don't know."

"Yukari."

"Seriously, I don't know. And those were her exact words."

"I should've expected that."

"Yeah. But anyway, enough about that. What can we do for Hitomi's surprise party?"

"First of all, we have to make sure that Hitomi doesn't suspects a thing. And how are we supposed to do that if it were just the two of us?"

"I didn't say that it was only going to be the two of us."

"Did you call somebody then?"

"Yeah. I called Allen last night."

"Is he going to meet up with us right now?"

"No. He's watching over Hitomi at the moment. I told him that we're going to be here planning Hitomi's party so he told me that he going to ask her if she'd like to accompany him outside of town for a few hours...you know to fish and stuff."

"And?"

"I'm still waiting for a message from him. It should come at any moment now."

That was when Yukari's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, cuz! It's me."

"Allen?"

"We'll be there in half an hour. Tell Oba-san that I'm bringing a friend with me. My other friends wished they could come but something came up." Allen said.

(Translation 'Hitomi agreed to come. You have a few hours. Contact me when everything's clear.')

"Got it. Thanks Allen!"

"See you in a couple of minutes."

Allen then hung up the phone.

"Hitomi's with him right now. They're heading out of town." Yukari told Folken.

"I never thought that you're such a mastermind."

"You'll be surprised. Come on. Let's get going. We only have a few hours." Yukari said.

"Who else did you call?" Folken asked as he followed her.

"A few of our close friends. I've also talked to Hitomi's family. They're willing to help but they said that they'll leave the preparations to us."

"Didn't you tell Van?"

"You're the one who should've done that. He's your brother after all."

"Fine. I think he's home at the moment. Let's call him then." Folken said as he took out his phone.

After awhile he had gotten hold of Van.

"Van, it's me Folken. Do you have plans for today?"

"No. Why?"

"Meet me and Yukari at the park in twenty minutes. We need your help in something."

"Fine. I'll see you in twenty."

As Folken placed his phone back into his pocket, Yukari asked him what Van said.

Folken just grabbed Yukari's hand and they headed for the park.

"Come on. We have to meet Van at the park in twenty minutes." He said.

At the park…

"So what did you want to say that you couldn't say on the phone?" Van said as he joined them.

"Well we were planning a little surprise for Hitomi." Yukari started.

"Let me guess…Folken said that I should help." Van said.

"Why don't you want to help?" Yukari asked.

"It's not that. I just don't know anything about that." Van replied.

"Is that all you're worried about?" Yukari asked, half laughing.

"There's nothing to worry about. All you have to do is help by distracting Hitomi for us." She added.

Van looked at her suspiciously.

"And how do you propose I do that?" He asked.

Folken grinned.

"Do you really have to ask that my brother?" He said.

"Where are you getting at?" Van asked, looking from Folken and then to Yukari.

Both grinned at him.

"Ok. Let's just forget why we're here shall we?" Yukari said as she sat at the nearest bench.

She then looked at the brothers.

"I think that's a good idea. We have something important to talk about before we get the plans on the way. You know, just to set the records straight." Folken said, finally realizing what Yukari was leading on.

Van understood too and he didn't like the idea much.

Folken followed Yukari and sat at the opposite side of the bench.

Van stood there for a while, not really wanting to follow them.

"Come on Van. You don't have to put your defense so high. We all go through it and it's nothing to be ashamed of." Yukari said.

"Who said I was ashamed of anything? I don't recall having something to be ashamed of." Van replied finally walking towards them.

"Well then, care to start?" Folken said as Van sat in between him and Yukari.

"Van, how do you really feel about Hitomi?" Yukari finally said.

She knew that it was a little too direct but she really wanted to know.

Van hesitated.

"Of course I like her as a friend." He replied.

"Are you sure that's how you really feel?" Folken asked.

Van was about to answer but Yukari stopped him by saying, "Say something you don't really mean. You don't have to answer right away. Just answer what's really in your heart."

Van didn't say anything.

"If it makes you feel better, I will also admit my love. I think that's only fair." Folken suggested.

Van grinned.

"Finally. I think Yukari has to do it as well." Van said as he directed the statement at her.

Yukari blushed madly.

She was caught by surprise.

She was caught by her own web.

"I don't. . ." Yukari started to say.

"Come on Yukari. We're all friends here. Confidentiality is our game and you know that we could trust each other." Folken said to reassure her.

"It's not that I don't trust you guys but. . . the thing is. . . after everything that has happened. . . I don't think I feel that way anymore. . .I mean, I finally realized that I don't like him like him. I just like him. . . as a friend and nothing more." Yukari said.

Van was taken aback.

He knew from the start how she really feels for Folken.

He didn't know what triggered the sudden change in heart.

"Oh too bad. I guess it's just the two of us Van." Folken said.

Van didn't answer.

He started to feel butterflies in his stomach.

He had never felt that way before and most especially, he never found himself in that situation before.

"You go first." Van said.

"Fine but you have to tell us after." Folken said.

Van just nodded.

"Ok I like this girl in school. Her name is Hikaru." Folken admitted.

Both Yukari and Van sensed the hesitation in Folken's voice.

"Wait a minute! Hikaru? Hikaru, as in Hiraku Madoki, the school's best violinist?" Yukari asked.

Folken blushed.

"I knew it!" Yukari said in triumph.

Folken was surprised with her.

"How did you know?" He asked.

"Folken, it doesn't take a rocket scientist or even psychic powers to know that you like her a lot." Yukari replied.

"It's that obvious huh?" Folken replied.

"Do you really have to ask that? We were just waiting for you to admit it." Van replied.

"Funny I was just about to tell you the same thing." Folken said, returning the statement to Van.

"Well. . . it's your turn Van." Yukari finally said.

"Ok fine. I really like Hitomi, big deal." Van replied.

"Big deal? Van, I know you're uncomfortable admitting these things but you can't take this lightly." Folken replied.

"He's right you know." Yukari said.

"I know but. . ." Van started.

"But what?" Folken replied.

"But I don't think we're both ready for something this big. I mean, I just met her and we're still getting to know each other. I just want to make absolutely sure about what I'm feeling. At least you guys are sure with what you're feeling." Van replied.

"Is that really the case? Come on Van, I know there's something deeper than that." Yukari commented.

Van hesitated.

He then let out a breath.

"For the months that passed since I met her, I think I know her enough to say that once a person tells her he loves her, she somewhat feels obliged to return it somehow or try not to hurt the person. You guys remember what happened with Marco, don't you?" Van said.

"You're right." Yukari said.

Folken just nodded.

They remembered the incident not so long ago when they had helped Hitomi finally let Marco realize that he should move on and find someone else to love.

"But I still think that telling her how you feel is still the best way to go." Yukari said.

"I mean, she may have that kind of personality but who knows. . .it's been a while since everything that had happened between Amano and Hitomi. She had already moved on as you guys could see. You still have a chance Van." Yukari added.

"I don't want to rush things, Yukari. That's all." Van replied.

"I don't think you'll be rushing things even if you still decide to tell her. Besides, it would make your job easier." Folken said to assure his younger brother.

"How can it make it any easier? It would make me feel more awkward than I already am." Van replied.

"That wasn't the case when you guys were on the wax museum." Yukari commented with a grin.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that. You two didn't seem awkward with one another during that time." Folken added.

"She was scared out of her wits you guys. I don't think we had the time to feel awkward." Van replied.

"Well, if that's the case then you have nothing to worry about. You guys have always gotten along from the start so there's really no problem at all." Folken replied.

"Fine. I'll do it. So what are we going to do now?" Van said.

Both Folken and Yukari grinned.

At last things were going the way they were really supposed to.

"First of all, all you have to do is be with Hitomi and distract her while we're making the plans. We'll switch every once in a while so that she won't suspect a thing. Allen's with her now and we only have a few hours. That should give us the time to start thinking about the venue and stuff." Yukari explained.

"Why don't we start walking to find the perfect place?" Folken suggested.

Both nodded in agreement.

Folken was ahead and soon he met a friend and started to talk.

This gave Yukari and Van to talk.

"Why the sudden change in heart?" Van suddenly asked.

Yukari turned to him in confusion.

"Pardon." She said.

"Come on Yukari. I know how much you liked my brother. Why the sudden change in heart?" Van replied, looking to see that Folken wouldn't overhear them.

"To tell you frankly, I don't know myself. I admit I still blush when I get near him but you know. . .the feeling is no longer there. I just like him as a friend now." Yukari replied.

"Are you sure? It doesn't seem like it." Van replied.

"Really now? Well, that's the truth Van."

"This has nothing to do with Hikaru has it?"

Yukari hesitated but finally answered, "Well, a little actually. I know how much he likes her because I'm not blind as to not see it. I don't want to stand in his way."

"So you chose to be a hero huh? Then where did the 'telling the person you love is the best way to go' come from then?" He asked.

"Well you guys are different."

"Are we? Come on Yukari. Even if it doesn't work out between the two of you, at least you told him."

Yukari couldn't answer.

"I'm not forcing you or anything but think about it. I'm sure you'll do the right thing." Van said.

"You're right. Who knows, what the future holds, right?" Yukari commented.

"Do you really have to say that?" Van said flatly.

"Oh yeah. . ." Yukari replied in realization.

That was when Folken joined them again.

"Let's get going. We're burning day light." Folken said.

The three friends then started to look for the suitable place where they could stage the surprise party.

As they met people along the way, they told them all about the plan.

But they knew that the more people who knew about it gave more chances for Hitomi to know about it.

They then sought the help of Hitomi's family.

They were obliged to cover it all up.

They couldn't hasten the process of planning and covering it up because it would make Hitomi more suspicious.

Before they knew it, months had passed by and it was only a day before the party.

As Folken, Yukari and Allen made the last minute preparations, Van was with Hitomi.

He had invited Hitomi to go out and have fun and talk about stuff.

They went to the mall and watched a movie together.

They got something to eat after.

Van knew that the group a little more time so he invited Hitomi to head to the park to just talk.

Once there, they sat at a bench over seeing the river.

Hitomi took in a deep breath and smiled.

"I've always liked the sunset and watch as the stars start to show on the river. I always thought that the river contains the universe." She commented.

"The river contains the universe? I never thought about it that way." Van said, quite amused.

Hitomi smiled and looked at him.

"When I was little, our parents would usually take us here. Ryan and I would go there by the bank and play. Once, we played until it was dark. I saw the first star come out but not on the sky but on the river. I was so amazed that I watched until the whole river reflected the stars and the moon. As I looked at the distance, I somewhat saw that the river and the sky overlapped so that's how I thought that the river contained the universe." She explained.

Van just smiled.

He really liked Hitomi's pureness and gentleness.

He admired how her imagination could generate positive auras around her.

He thought that was how she coped with all the visions she would see no matter how disturbing they were.

"You do have a lot of memories at this place." Van commented.

Hitomi just nodded.

"That's why I always come here when things seemed so unbearable." She said.

"Hitomi, if you had one wish, what would it be?" Van asked.

Hitomi looked at him again, quite confused.

He returned her gaze.

"A wish huh? Well, let me think about it for a while." Hitomi said.

Van just gave her a nod.

After a while, Hitomi then stood and looked down at Van.

She smiled.

"Come. I'll show you." She said.

Van stood and followed her.

They stood by the riverbank.

"Here's my wish." Hitomi said as she pointed at the river.

Van followed her gaze.

"I wish that whoever gazes at the universe shall always find repose just like I do. Things are getting harder by the year and I know things will be harder to bear. I just wish that I'll always have the courage to face them."

"Do you really think that the courage you possess would fade with the passage of time?" Van said.

Hitomi turned to him.

"Hitomi, you're one of the most courageous people whom I know. And for the time that I've known you, you've always faced every challenge that came your way with your head up high."

"Yeah that's because I have you and the others."

"Courage is not the absence of fear Hitomi but the knowledge of something better. The courageous may not live forever but the too cautious, those who are not willing to take the chance, may not live at all. Courage resides in your veins and no one can ever take that away from you. So you don't have to worry. Whenever you need strength, it will come to you." Van explained.

Hitomi smiled at him.

"You're wise, Van Fanel." She said.

"Look whose talking." He replied.

They just smiled at one another, not uttering a word.

"I know tomorrow is your birthday but I want to give you this now." Van said as he took out a small case from his pocket.

He then handed it over to Hitomi.

Hitomi opened it and saw a beautiful silver bracelet with beads shaped like the sun, moon and the stars.

"Oh Van. It's beautiful but I can't accept this." Hitomi replied.

Van just took it out from the case and placed it in Hitomi's wrist.

"May this always remind you that the universe is within your grasp and nothing is impossible if you believe." Van said.

"You're unbelievable you know that." Hitomi said as she smiled at him.

"Yeah I know. You've been through a lot and well, I just wanted you to always remember that you have everything you need to overcome anything that comes your way." He replied.

"Thank you, Van, for everything. . .especially for being such a great friend." Hitomi said as she gave him a hug.

Van just closed his eyes and returned the gesture.

"Anytime Hitomi. Anytime." He whispered.

The moment was pure bliss but both knew that it was short.

Neither knew that they were feeling the same way about each other.

Hitomi wasn't quite sure but she knew that something inside her heart was blooming.

They then broke from the hug.

"I guess I should be heading home." Hitomi said.

Van nodded and said, "I'll accompany you home."

"Thanks." Hitomi replied.

As they made their way, Van reached in his pocket and slowly pressed the call button.

He let the phone ring.

On the other line. . .

Folken's phone started to ring.

"That's the signal. Quick we only have a few minutes." Folken said.

Yukari, Folken and Allen, with the help of Hitomi's family quickly set aside all the preparations.

Just in time, they had finished fixing everything before Hitomi entered.

"Good evening everyone." Hitomi greeted.

She then stopped and said, "Hi guys. What are you guys doing here?"

Allen, Folken and Yukari looked at each other.

Yukari then said, "We were waiting for you."

"Waiting for me? Why?"

"Why? Um. . .it's because. . ." Yukari started.

"Because we wanted to ask you if you wanted to get some pizza with us. Allen's going home tomorrow because he has things to do that his adoptive father asked him to." Folken quickly added.

"Oh. I don't know." Hitomi replied.

"You can go Hitomi if you like." Her mother said.

"Ok then. . .I guess. . ." Hitomi replied as she allowed herself to be led by her friends outside.

Yukari was in front with Hitomi.

"So what happened?" Folken whispered to Van as they followed the girls.

"Nothing really. I got to know her more though." He replied.

"Really? Tell her yet?" Folken said.

"No. Didn't have the heart to..." Van replied.

"Did I hear it right? You didn't have the heart to? I seriously doubt it." Allen said.

"Ok fine. I was just waiting for the right time ok." Van said.

"Hey Hitomi, where did you get this bracelet?" They heard Yukari ask as she held Hitomi's wrist.

"It's from Van." Hitomi simply replied.

Folken elbowed Van.

"What?" Van said.

"Are you sure you didn't tell her?" Folken said.

"Tell me what?" Hitomi said.

"Nothing. Folken was just playing." Van replied.

Hitomi just shook her head and they continued walking.

The next day…

The surprise party was up.

Van and Yukari asked Hitomi to come with them to the mall as the others fixed the rooftop of Hitomi's place for the party.

No one had greeted her happy birthday except for Van the day before.

She didn't mind it.

The day unfolded as usual.

They had fun together.

Early that evening, they brought Hitomi home.

Hitomi opened the door and saw everything was dark.

She turned on the lights and was shocked when everybody was there.

She was really surprised.

"Happy birthday Hitomi." They greeted.

Yukari and Van greeted her too.

Hitomi gave them each a hug.

It was the most perfect birthday for her.

Her friends and family had gone through a lot and just spending her special day with them made it more special.

(To be continued. . .)

I know that it took me a while to finish but at last it's done. Please send me your reviews. I would really like to know what you think about it.

Michiko


	9. Field Trip

Chapter 9 Field Trip

After the surprise birthday bash they had all prepared for Hitomi, Van started thinking about how he truly felt for Hitomi.

There were nights where it would be hard for him to sleep. He would keep on tossing and turning in his bed, sometimes not really thinking of anything.

One night, as he lay there in bed, his mind was worlds away. Van couldn't understand what was keeping him up.

He got up and checked the clock by his bed. It read 12:30 am. It didn't matter, he thought. He just got up and walked towards the window. He then opened it, letting the night air enter his dark room.

Van knew that Folken and the others were already asleep. How he envied them. He was tired and his body knew that but his mind, being miles away, kept him up.

Then something inside made him look up at the stars. Just as he gazed up at the display of magnificence above him, an impulse swept across his face. It made him smile and feel light inside.

Realizing what was happening Van quickly shook his head and turned back at his dark room. "What's wrong with me?" He asked himself.

He slowly closed his eyes and suddenly found himself thinking about what had happened between him and Hitomi. As he jumped into realization, he quickly opened his eyes and understood. He turned back and gazed up at the sky.

Right then and there he said, "I know now what's wrong with me. I was so foolish for not realizing this sooner. . .I love Hitomi. . ."

As he continued to gaze at the starlit sky, he smiled again and said under his breath, "Yeah. . .I love her. . ."

Suddenly Van saw a falling star. "I promise I will always protect you, Hitomi. Even if your heart belongs to someone else, I promise that I will always be here for you. Mother, I swear that I will treasure her as much as father treasured you and maybe even more."

Little did he know that in a house a few blocks away, Hitomi was also gazing at the sky.

She was also restless and had kept on tossing and turning just like him. Hitomi smiled as she saw the falling star.

"I guess I should make a wish. Hmm. . .what should I wish for?" Hitomi told herself. She then closed her eyes and started to think. Then she remembered how confused she was the past few days. She didn't know why.

Then, there, she knew what to wish for. "Star light, star bright, the first star I wish tonight, please. . .guide me to the answer I'm looking for. I would really want to set things straight. So much had happened to me the past year and I know a lot more are still to come. I just want to clear my heart so that when the challenges come, I may be able to face them head on." She said.

Hitomi then closed her eyes and took in a deep breath.

The night air was cool and sweet. As the breeze entered and filled her lungs, she could feel warmth and serenity building up inside of her. It made her smile.

Hitomi didn't expect to feel that way. She slowly opened her eyes and gazed once more at the peaceful beyond.

Her smile grew at the sight.

Yes, indeed she had experienced a lot of things during the past year. Who would have thought that even before she would have the chance to enter the seventh grade, she would experience so much heightened emotions in just a short span of time? Early on adolescence, indeed change was really fast.

Folken and Amano were right when they said that Hitomi was mature and wise beyond her years. But she still had a long way to go.

Hitomi could then feel her body yearning for sleep. She stretched and yawned. She finally caved in and headed towards her bed.

The lack of rest from the past days had finally caught up with her. Even though she still hadn't sorted out all the things she was feeling about, it didn't matter.

Soon, sleep swept over her face. Sleep had claimed her into deep slumber. Her pendant, on the other hand, which was placed at the table near her bed, glowed a faint glow at first. But for the few seconds that followed, it seemed to get brighter until it was gone. Then, everything was dark.

The next days that followed. . .

"Class, as you know, final examinations are coming up but we still have a few lessons to take up." The sixth grade teacher announced in class one afternoon.

The students grumbled as they were reminded that examinations were fast approaching.

"Thankfully, instead of having it inside the classroom, we would be having a field trip next week." He added and the class went wild with excitement.

"But be warned, after the field trip, each of you would be asked to write a paper, 1000 words about what transpired during the trip. You must take this seriously because a big bulk of your grade will be coming from this term paper." The teacher explained.

Just as the class was beginning to react, the first bell rung, signaling that there was only five minutes left until dismissal.

"Since we don't have the much time left, I had prepared a list. Before you go out, you must check it to see whom you will be partnered with. Besides your names, I have placed a topic in which you must focus on during the field trip. You may do additional research if you like. Aside from the term paper that you would be doing individually, you are to do a project by pairs. That is all what we will be doing for the rest of the semester as well as reviewing for the final examinations." Their teacher explained.

The final bell then rung. The students started fixing their bags while their teacher posted the list on the board. Students slowly started to line up to check up on the list.

"Could you believe what they are asking us to do? It's torture if you ask me." Yukari commented as she, Hitomi and Van lined up at the back.

Hitomi couldn't help but laugh. "Don't be silly Yukari." She said. "Think about it. We only have to do one project and one term paper for the rest of the month aside from having a field trip. If you ask me, the teachers have gone soft. We have two weeks tops to do the term paper and a month, plus the school hours to do the project." Hitomi added.

"I would have to go with Hitomi on this one. Just think, if we finish the two requirements and get through the examinations, it would be summer and we wouldn't have to worry about anything anymore. . .well not for a while that is." Van commented.

Yukari just gave out a breath. She then nodded in agreement. "You guys are right. A little more patience and we'll have nothing to worry about." She said.

"That's the spirit." Hitomi said as she placed her arm around Yukari's shoulder. "We could even start planning for summer." She added.

"Hey you're right!" Yukari replied, her spirit rising. "So, what do you guys want to do? Do you want to go out of town or something?" She added.

Hitomi just laughed and said as she placed a hand on her shoulder, "We'll see, Yukari. Right now we better see whom we're paired with so that we could start with the project."

Yukari then turned and walked up to the list. She then scrolled her finger down the piece of paper and scanned to see her name. "Oh no. . ." Yukari then expressed.

Both Hitomi and Van looked at each other and asked, "What's wrong, Yukari?"

"I'm paired with. . ." Yukari started. Then a guy walked up to them. He wasn't really that bad looking. Actually he was cute. He had short black hair with intense blue eyes. He had a fair complexion and was fairly built. But he and Yukari weren't really seeing eye to eye.

"Yukari, I guess you're my partner." Kyuchi, the half American, half Japanese classmate of theirs, said.

Yukari turned to him and replied, "I guess so Kyuchi. Listen, if I'm going to be paired with you I want to get one thing straight, I don't want to get stuck with all the work."

Kyuchi just grinned and replied, "Funny. I was just about to say the same thing to you. You better do good because I'm not about to sacrifice my grades because of you."

"Believe me Kyuchi, you're the last person I'd wanted to be paired with. And don't flatter yourself, I wouldn't need to do anything because there isn't much to salvage with the kind of grades that you hve." Yukari said.

But before they could argue more, Hitomi stepped in. "Listen you guys, you both won't achieve anything if you both continue this. You two better make peace." She said.

Both Kyuchi and Yukari turned their backs against each other.

"Come on you two." Van started. "You won't lose anything if you just make peace for now. Just get the project over with and you could insult each other or stay out of each other's lives once you're done." He added.

"Van's right. You don't have to like each other but you do have to work together whether you like it or not." Hitomi said. "Just shake on it and let's get it over with." She added.

"Fine. But don't think for even one minute that I'll be enjoying working with you." Kyuchi finally said as he extended his hand when they faced each other.

"Drop dead Kyuchi. Who said I will?" Yukari said as she shook his hand.

"Quit it you guys." Hitomi said. Kyuchi then turned and left.

"Oh I can't stand him!" Yukari said in frustration.

"There, there Yukari. We can't always choose the people whom we have to work with in life. Just think of it this way, at least you're not in a situation far worse. You just have to work with him. It's not the end of the world or anything." Hitomi said.

"Easy for you to say. It would be a miracle if I would be able to survive the rest of the school year with him." Yukari commented.

"Now you're exaggerating things." Van said. Hitomi just nodded in agreement. She then turned to the list and started to scan for her partner. Soon, she smiled.

"Cool. I guess you're my partner, Van." Hitomi said and looked at him. Van just smiled.

"Great. You get to be paired with Van and I'm paired with my worst nightmare. I would be happy if I were paired with one of you guys or someone else at least. I just can't stand him." Yukari said.

"Yukari, I know that you guys are not seeing eye to eye but. . .I don't think it's that bad. He's not really such a bad guy, you know. Just give him a chance." Hitomi explained as they left the classroom.

"Yeah right..." Yukari replied.

"Yukari, Hitomi's right. Just have a little faith in him. It's not much but it might help you survive it." Van suggested. Yukari just rolled her eyes.

"Look if it would make you feel better, we could all go together but just for the first day and we'll see what happens next. Just give him a chance, Yukari. It wouldn't hurt to just give him that opportunity." Hitomi suggested.

"I guess. . .Look you guys, I appreciate everything but I'll never get along with a guy like him." Yukari replied.

"Who knows Yukari? No one knows what fate truly holds." Hitomi commented.

Just then, they met up with Allen and Folken.

"Hey what's up guys?" Folken greeted.

"Oh hi guys. Nothing much." Hitomi replied.

"What's up with you, Yukari? You seem way out of yourself today." Allen commented.

Yukari just scowled a little. She really disliked Kyuchi and she really disliked the idea that she would be spending a lot of time with him because of a class requirement.

"She just had an encounter during lunch with one of our classmates and now she was paired with him for the rest of the year, which means she would have to work with him most of the time." Hitomi explained.

"Oh. I get it." Folken commented.

"Man that's tough. But don't fret, Yukari. It could be worse you know." Allen said.

"That's what we've been trying to tell her." Van commented.

"You just don't get it guys." Yukari said as she left.

Hitomi was about to follow her but Van held her arm. Hitomi turned to him. He faced her and said, "Let her be, Hitomi. She needs time alone. It seems this is really disturbing her. Give her time."

"Van's right. Just let her cool down a bit." Folken added.

Hitomi gave a nod. "I hope she feels better. But I just can't help but wonder why she never really told me what's wrong. Things couldn't be that bad, could it?"

No one answered. "It makes me feel guilty that I didn't see this coming. I mean, you don't need to have, you know, to guess if there's something wrong with your best friend." Hitomi commented.

"Don't blame yourself Hitomi. This sort of thing happens. Just give her time. I'm sure she'll come to you. You are her best friend and all. Just be prepared for that." Allen said.

"Yup. He's right you know. She'll come around sooner or later. Now shall we? I don't think our bus driver's in a good mood today either." Folken replied. He then led the way outside. The others just followed him.

Out of the corner of her eye, Hitomi spotted Kyuchi fixing his shoes, readying to leave. She then stopped walking with the group and walked over to Kyuchi. She was at the back of the group so no one really noticed that she was gone.

Kyuchi then dropped some of his books. As he bent over to pick them, Hitomi bent over and picked some. He quickly looked up to see who it was.

"Hey Hitomi. What's up?" Kyuchi then said. Hitomi then handed back his books. "Thanks." He said.

"Kyuchi, if I asked you something, would you answer me truthfully?" Hitomi said. "Sure." He replied.

"Kyuchi, what's up with you and Yukari? I mean, do you hate her or something?" She said. Kyuchi couldn't answer. He then turned and said, "Nothing's up you know." He then started to leave.

Hitomi then dashed in front of him. "You said you would answer me truthfully. What was that all about?"

Kyuchi just looked into her eyes, unable to answer. "I just don't know what happened between the two of you for you guys to act this way. Yukari's really troubled and she's not talking. I just can't stand seeing her like that. What did you do to make her so hostile with you?" Hitomi said.

"I don't know." Kyuchi replied. "Kyuchi." "What? If you don't believe me that's fine but I really don't know. I'm just playing along."

"Playing along? Do you think this is just some game?"

"That's not what I mean."

"Then what do you mean?"

Kyuchi hesitated in answering. Hitomi just stood there waiting for him to answer. "I. . .I have a crush on her ok? There I said it. Are you satisfied?" He finally said.

Hitomi was taken aback a little. "Kyuchi. . ." "I know that you think I'm a loser too. I know that I don't stand a chance with her, not with Folken Fanel around." He said.

"What makes you say that?" Hitomi replied.

"I am not blind Hitomi. I've seen how she looks at Folken. It doesn't take a genius to say that she's in love with him." He said.

"You don't know that Kyuchi. You just assumed. Is that the reason why you've been treating her the way you did?" Hitomi replied.

He just nodded. "I figured that that is the only way that she'll notice me. I know that I'm annoying her but that's the only way I see it that she'll notice me."

"You know what? I think you're being such a fool. Love knows no master. I know that personally. If you think that is the only way that she'll notice you, you're wrong. She has changed a lot and you've been blind as not to see. Just wait and see what time holds. You'll be surprised." Hitomi said.

"Do you think I have a chance with her?" Kyuchi asked.

"It is not for me to say Kyuchi. I am not Yukari. Why don't you try and find out for yourself? I know it's hard but you have to try. It is better to let her know or show her how you really feel and be rejected rather than not tell her and wonder for the rest of your life wondering. I'm not saying that she's going to reject you but no one really knows what's going to happen." Hitomi replied.

"I guess you're right." He replied. "Don't hurt her anymore Kyuchi or I'm afraid you'll have to face me." Hitomi said.

Kyuchi grinned. "Don't worry Hitomi. I'll keep that in mind. It's cool that she has a best friend so caring like you. You won't tell her about this will you?" He said.

"Not if you won't." She replied. "You've got yourself a deal." He said. "Well, I'll be seeing you guys around." He added and left.

Hitomi watched him leave and a smile swept her face. 'I know you'll do fine Kyuchi. I can see that you really feel something for her.' She said.

"Where's Hitomi?" Folken commented when they finally realized that she wasn't with them. Van turned around and noticed that she really wasn't with them.

"I don't know. She was just here a minute ago." Van replied. "Don't worry here she comes." Allen said as he glanced at their back and saw Hitomi walking over to them.

They turned to her as she approached them. "Where did you suddenly disappear to?" Folken asked. Hitomi just smiled and replied, "Let's just say I was able to discover what's wrong with Yukari and Kyuchi's picture."

"I'm assuming that you're not planning to tell any of us what it is." Folken replied. "I myself shouldn't have known. It's between the two of them. Let's just have faith that everything is going to be fine between the two." Hitomi replied.

"If you say so." Folken said. "Just tell us if something goes wrong ok. It's our job to look out for one another." He added.

"I know you have good intentions Folken but we shouldn't interfere with this one no matter what happens. We should only be the pillars of support, the ones who listen. If anything goes wrong, they should be the ones to fix it themselves." Hitomi replied.

"Hitomi's right. We can't force our help on other people. But let's not think of that because there's nothing that has happened yet." Allen said.

"So Hitomi. . .what are you planning to do now?" Folken asked. "To tell you the truth, nothing really. I think that's the best way to go. Besides, I might do more harm if you know. . .I might say something that I might regret. All I'm worried about now is the project. I think it's going to be something big because I don't think our teacher's going to do something like this if it was something ordinary." She replied.

"Why? What did he say?" Allen asked.

"Nothing much. He just told us that we'll be having a major project, an essay and a field trip for the rest of the year." Van replied.

"That's deep. You're right. Your teacher's planning something." Allen said.

"Who're you paired with anyway? You don't seem disappointed, troubled or something about it." Folken said.

Hitomi and Van looked at each other. "We're paired with one another." They replied.

Folken grinned and said, "Good luck, Hitomi. You're going to need it." Van decided to ignore him. "Don't worry Folken. I'm not. Oh yeah! I forgot! I have to run back inside. I have to get something from coach. See you at the bus!" Hitomi replied.

"Just leave your bag here. We'll be the one to bring it to the bus." Van suggested. "Thanks. I owe you guys." Hitomi said as she quickly dashed back inside.

"Starting to make your move little brother?" Folken replied. "What do you mean?" Van said as he gathered Hitomi's things and they started to walk towards their bus.

"'Just leave your bag here. We'll be the one to bring it to the bus.' Come on Van. I can smell it a mile away." Folken commented. "Whatever Folken. I'm just doing her a favor." Van replied.

After setting down their things, Folken and Allen said, "Van, let's talk." Van just followed them out of the bus. "What's on your minds?" Van asked.

"You love Hitomi don't you?" Folken got straight to the point. Van didn't answer. "Come on brother. We would want to help you as much as the next person but we can't do anything unless we have confirmed it." Folken commented.

"Van, we can see that Hitomi was able to change you a lot and well, it's not that we are invading your love life but you know. . ." Allen said. Van was becoming a little suspicious. Folken could see that so he quickly explained, "Allen knows who we really are. I told him."

"You told him?" Van said, surprised of what Folken did. "I had to. When we were doing a project at my computer, we were connected to the internet. A message from home came. It was filled with formalities and it was him who was using the computer. He accidentally read it so I had to explain everything. Don't worry. . .if he was planning to destroy our cover, he would have done it by now." Folken said.

Van remained silent. "I like Hitomi as much as the next person and of course I want her to be happy. You are my brother and I naturally want the best for you. I know that we can't dictate love because it knows no master but are you really sure you want to go through with this? I would hate to see you both hurt by this." Folken commented.

"I know that Folken. I love her and I don't think there's going to be anything that's going to change that. The reason why I don't plan to tell her is because of our secret. That's why I wasn't really that grateful for what you guys been doing but I know that you thought that it was for the best. I don't know how long I could keep this up because we all know that sooner or later she'll find out. She would have to." Van replied.

"Just be careful Van. Now we know the truth, we'll help you. So what do you plan to do?" Allen said. "Nothing. Just to be her friend is enough. That's all I could be for now not just because I don't want to force her into something we have no control of but because of our secret." Van replied.

"Very well. Now that's settled, we better get on the bus before Hitomi comes or she might suspect that something is up." Folken suggested as he boarded their school bus while the two followed suit.

"You and Hitomi would be spending a lot of time together starting next week." Allen said silently so that only Van and Folken would hear as they sat down. Folken just grinned. "Yeah. We're partners so obviously that's inevitable." Van replied. "Yeah that's really inevitable." Folken said. "It's too bad with the secret thing. You two would have made a great couple." Allen commented. "Yeah but it's something that couldn't be avoided. Come to think about it, I don't think that the secret should be the hindrance for two people who love each other to be together." Folken answered. Van just remained silent as Hitomi entered the bus.

"Hey guys. Anything happen while I was gone?" She said as she sat at the seat Van reserved for her. "Happen? Why would you say that?" Folken said. "Well, nothing really. I was hoping that you guys saw Yukari at least." She answered. "By the way, thanks again Van." She added. "No problem. Yukari hasn't left the campus yet?" Van replied. "No. She just did. That's what they told me." Hitomi said as she glanced back at a group of girls.

"They asked me what's been bothering Yukari because they noticed that she wasn't herself." Hitomi explained. "What did you say?" Allen asked. "I just said that I didn't know myself. They then told me that she just left, deep in thought. Do you guys think I should call or should I wait for her to call me?" Hitomi said. "I think you should wait until she calls you. That way you know that she's ready to talk." Van answered. Hitomi just nodded.

"Don't worry too much about Yukari. She'll come around. She always does." Folken commented. Hitomi smiled. She then replied, "Yeah. . .she does. I just hope she stops sulking soon. There's something in store for her and I can vow that it's something special."

The next week. . .

Just before they were to leave school on their field trip to the mountains, Kyuchi pulled Hitomi to the side and said, "Hitomi I really have a bad feeling about this. Are you sure this is going to work?"

Van wondered why all of a sudden Hitomi went missing so he looked for her. He found her with Kyuchi. He approached them and asked, "Anything wrong guys?" Hitomi couldn't help but giggle. "Kyuchi here is having second thoughts about this fieldtrip." She said.

"Second thoughts? Sorry but I can't follow." Van said. "He likes Yuki a lot and well. . .he's just afraid that he's going to do something that's going to make her hostile against him. Getting me so far?" Hitomi said. "Yuki?" Van asked in confusion. Hitomi bent over to him and whispered, "Yukari. I just didn't want other people to know just in case we are overheard."

"Oh. Is that what you're worried about? Well, Kyuchi just be yourself and I'm sure you and Yuki will be ok. Just be nice to her that's all." Van said. Hitomi just nodded in agreement. "I guess there's no turning back now. Wish me luck you guys." Kyuchi said. "Good luck!" They said as they boarded the bus.

"What are you two planning?" Van suddenly said when they sat down at the bus. "What makes you say that we're planning something?" Hitomi replied, quite taken aback. "Well, nothing really. I just assumed that's all." Van answered. "I convinced Kyuchi to start making his move. But before he does that, he must have Yuki's trust and what better time to start building that than now?" Hitomi replied. "I guess you're right. But are you sure? I mean, considering how Yuki's feelings-" "Don't worry about it. He's got more chances than he believes." "What do you mean?" "Chemistry, Van, chemistry. Opposites attract and well, right now they believe that the other is their complete opposite but pretty soon they'll find out that they're wrong." Hitomi answered.

"Chemistry huh? Which reminds me, how would like to approach our topic?" Van said. "Minerals, how their molecular composition and volume affects the environment. . .talk about hard. . .I don't know. No wonder why a great bulk of our grade comes from this. . .I guess let's identify the most prevalent mineral in the mountains and let's take it from there." Hitomi replied. "Our topic couldn't get any harder than this." Van commented. "Yeah but you know what. . .at least this is all we got. At least we didn't get the topic about how to determine the history of the world with the use of only the clues found in the mountains. And what causes the differences between the DNA of each plant." Hitomi commented. "Yeah. . .I still can't believe that they're asking us to do a project about this I mean, come on, we're in the sixth grade for crying out loud. Isn't this suppose to be a topic in high school or college?" Van said. "I know what you mean. But at least when the time comes, it won't be that hard because we can learn from our mistakes now." Hitomi replied.

The trip proved long. They started out early and some of the students had already fallen asleep. Hitomi, like may others, couldn't help but doze off as well. Van noticed that her head had almost hit the glass so he leaned her head over his shoulder. Hitomi woke by this gesture. She looked at him.

Van just smiled at her and said, "Lean against me. You might hit your head on the glass." Hitomi just smiled back. Van then took off his jacket and placed it over Hitomi. "Oh Van I can't take this. You'll freeze." She said. "Don't worry about me. I'm used to it. It's colder from where I come from. I think we're still a few hours away. Why don't you rest?" He said. "Thanks Van. Thanks a lot." "Don't worry about it." Hitomi just leaned against him and moved the jacket a little to Van. Together they shared the warmth of the jacket. Van just let her sleep against his shoulder.

Van never really wanted it to end. But he knew that for as long as he kept the secret, they could never be together. Even if they could, keeping it from her would hurt her and that is the one thing that he could never bear happen to her. He had seen her hurt before. He knew personally that Hitomi was a strong person but she deserved the best in life and that is what he wanted to give her the most.

"You two look good together, did you know that?" Came Yukari's voice. Van glanced up and saw Yukari looking down at them. Van kept silent. "When are you planning to make your move?" Yukari asked. "Do you think I should?" Van replied. "Yeah I really think you should but it's up to you. I can't force you two in anything. I'm just saying that you two look good together." Yukari replied. "I don't want to rush things besides, I don't think we're both ready." Van answered. "Oh well. I guess time will tell." Yukari commented as she sat back down again. 'Yeah. . .time will tell.' Van said to himself.

After about an hour, they had arrived at their destination. Hitomi returned Van's jacket and they gathered their backpacks. First they were oriented at a cozy lodge. After, they were introduced to three different tour guides whom would be with them throughout the trip. Then they were off. Tour guides divided the group into three. Each went their separate ways even though they were all going to see the same thing. It was more organized that way. A teacher went with each group.

It was the start of the two-day fieldtrip. It was the first in their school. No one really knew what to expect. It was something new to everybody.

That evening, the group convened at the lodge for supper. After, they were showed to their rooms. But nobody really felt like turning in early that night so they went to the common room.

The fire was blazing strongly and steadily at the fireplace and there weren't that many people when Hitomi and Yukari came. They decided to seat at the corner where it was cozy and warm. "Today was a long day." Yukari commented once they were settled down. "Why? What happened?" Hitomi asked. "Only the worst day of my life." Yukari replied. "Now you're exaggerating things." Hitomi answered. "Oh yeah. . .at least you're partnered with Van. Me, I'm partnered with the worst guy in class." "Kyuchi is a great guy. You just have to give him a chance." "Great guy? Trust me Hitomi. . .you don't know what you're talking about."

"What did he do to make you hate him so much?" "He just so annoying." "That's all? Come on Yukari. . .it's me you're talking to." "I don't know Hitomi. I just can't stand him. He's so. . .so. . ." "You know what I think? I think that you're being judgmental. Just give him a chance for once and who knows, maybe you'll get along." "I guess. . ."

"You know what. . .now that I think about it. . .he's kinda different today." Yukari commented. "Different?" "He's just nicer to me that's all." "Is that a bad thing?" Hitomi asked. "No. It's not a bad thing it's just. . .well, I'm really not used to him being like that." "Aren't you glad that he's being nicer to you?" "Yeah I am but now I'm all confused."

"Do you want to continue with this conversation?" Hitomi asked. "Yeah. You're my best friend and I know that you'll understand. I just need to sort this out and I know that you could help me with it." Yukari answered. "Ok. Spill." "Well. . .for these past few months I've been thinking whether or not I really feel for Folken and after sometime. . .I've realized that I only think of him as a friend and nothing more. And. . .after everything that's been happening between me and Kyuchi. . .I feel that. . .I'm falling for him." She explained.

"Are you sure about this? I mean, love is really an overused word." Hitomi said. "That's what I'm trying to find out." Yukari replied. Hitomi just smiled and said, "Don't worry Yukari. He's a great guy and I can assure you with that. I'm not an expert in love but I know that you're the best judge over your emotions so if that's what it's telling you, there's no need for confusion. Just remember that I'm always here to back you up. You know that we'll always be here to support you in anything."

Yukari smiled. "I guess it's better this way. Ok then. . .I'll give this a try." She said. "Good for you Yukari. But just take it slow." "Yeah. I'm not in a hurry just like you." Yukari replied.

Hitomi just smiled. After awhile of silence between the two, Yukari said, "I think I'll get some hot chocolate. You want some?" "No thanks. Hey look! It's Kyuchi. I think you two should talk to each other." Hitomi replied. "I don't know." "Come on Yukari. He feels as awkward as you. Why don't you call it a truce?" Yukari smiled. "Sure. Thanks Hitomi." "Hey what are best friend's for?" Hitomi said as she stood as well. Yukari embraced her. "I'll just be at the balcony if you need anything." Hitomi said. Yukari just nodded.

Hitomi smiled and watched Yukari walk over to Kyuchi before heading to the balcony herself. It had been a long day and it was a day filled with experiences. Hitomi started to feel cold. She shivered a little at the cold wind outside. Suddenly she felt a jacket was placed on her shoulders. She quickly turned and saw Van. "Yukari told me that you would be here so I decided to keep you company." He said.

"Don't you need your jacket?" Hitomi said. It was the second time in one day that Van had offered her his jacket to protect her from the cold. "No don't worry about me. I'm used to this kind of cold. So, penny for your thoughts?" Van said.

Hitomi just smiled. "Nothing really. I'm just glad that everything is starting to light up with Yukari." Van grinned and took a quick glance back inside. "Yeah it sure looks like it." Van replied. He then looked at her.

"How about you? What are you doing out here all alone?" He asked. "Well, I just came out here to savor nature. It's been awhile since I last saw a scenery like this." Hitomi answered.

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen something like this in a long time. It sort of reminds me a lot about home. . .how it looked like. . .how it smelled. . .and how dad and mom would walk at the garden just to spend time together." Van commented. Hitomi looked at him and he looked back. "That's so sweet." Hitomi said. Van just gave her a small smile. "You miss your home don't you?" She said. "A little sometimes but you know, this was my decision to make and I don't regret making that. Because of that decision, my entire life and how I view things have been forever changed." Van answered.

"You're brave Van Fanel. I know you and Folken had to sacrifice a lot because of your decision to come here. But something tells me that the day will come when all those sacrifices will be worthwhile. It might even prove to be more precious than what you left behind." Hitomi said. "It already has." Van answered. Hitomi just smiled.

"It's getting colder. I think we should be heading back inside." Van suggested. "Good idea. It looks like it's going to rain." Hitomi said. Van offered his hand as the wind grew stronger. Hitomi gladly took it. She allowed herself to be led inside.

They joined Kyuchi and Yukari. Just then rain fell down hard.

"It's really pouring out there huh?" Yukari commented. "Yeah. We got in just in time." Hitomi answered as she handed back the jacket to Van. "Are you sure you don't want it anymore?" Van asked.

"Thanks Van. I'm fine now. You should wear it 'coz you might be the one who could catch a cold." Hitomi replied. Van just gave her a nod when he took the jacket from her. "It looks like you two are really getting along. It's a wonder why you two still don't have a romantic relationship." Kyuchi commented.

Both couldn't help but blush a little. "You should talk." Hitomi answered back. Kyuchi himself couldn't help but blush. He just turned away in an attempt to not be noticed. But Hitomi couldn't help but laugh at the sight.

Just then the lights went out. Only the light from the fireplace gave the room light. "I guess we should stay here until the lights are back on." Yukari said. "Yeah. I wonder what happened." Hitomi replied.

They started to walk closer to the fireplace. But Hitomi couldn't exactly see clearly. She stumbled on a stool. Van was then standing next to her. He caught her just a she was about to fall. "Are you ok?" He asked. "Yeah. Thanks." Hitomi said. "Better be careful. Here take my hand in case you fall again." Van replied as he extended a hand. Hitomi silently took it and followed them towards the fireplace.

The flame was no longer blazing strongly. The firewood was nearly burned to ashes. They all knew that they had to stay where they were because they might fall into a lot more trouble if they wondered off in the dark. No one knew where they could get more firewood and they weren't equipped with flashlights to look for some so they had no choice but to wait until someone comes.

They just sat together at the sofa that was situated by the fire. It kept them warm but no one was really in a mood to talk. Minutes passed and soon a full hour had elapsed. "I guess we're the only ones up." Hitomi said, finally breaking the silence. "Yeah. The others would have come by now if they were awake." Van replied. Yukari then stood and said, "I can't stand this anymore. We have another long day tomorrow. I think we should get back in our rooms and call it a night."

Hitomi stood too. "You're right. The firewood is not going to last long anyway. We should get going now while there's still a little light left." She said. The others followed suit. Together they made their way to their rooms. The two guys accompanied the girls. They then said their goodnights.

The next day wasn't as bright as they had hoped. It was still raining hard outside. It was cold and there were still no electricity in the lodge. Their teachers asked them to convene at the common room for briefing.

"Well, you all know that there's still no electricity, probably because of the storm. Apparently, we chose a bad time to come. We would have to spend a few days here and would have to conduct our lessons inside. Hopefully, it would light up tomorrow so that you would be able to see the things that we're supposed to. There's nothing to worry about class. Now you know why we asked you all to bring extra clothes and to prepare for the worst." Their teacher said. "Now, if you all would be kind enough to break into the three groups we had yesterday, we could get started with the lessons." He added.

The class did as they were asked. After half the day of lecture, they were finally given the time to take a break. They were only given an hour and a half to do what they wanted before they were to return to work on their pair projects.

The storm outside was beginning to light up. And to everyone's delight, the electricity was back on.

"I hope this continues. I don't think I'd want to stay here for another day." Yukari commented. Only she and Hitomi were together. "Why is that Yukari? Did something bad happen between you and Kyuchi again?" Hitomi asked. "Not really but I just hate the idea that we're stuck here. Do you know what I mean?"

"Yeah. I do. Actually, I don't mind at all." Hitomi answered. Yukari grinned and replied, "Yeah well that's because you're with Van." Hitomi blushed a little. "That's not it." She quickly said. "Yeah? If that's the case, why are you blushing so much?" Yukari teased. "I am not!" Hitomi replied. Yukari just teased her.

From the corner of the room, "Well at least those two are enjoying themselves." Kyuchi commented as he watched Hitomi and Yukari. Van took a quick glance at their direction and grinned. "Yeah." He said.

"So Van. . ." Kyuchi started. Van just glanced back at him. "When are you and Hitomi planning to get serious?" He asked. Van didn't answer right away. "We're not. Well, we're not planning anything. She's my friend and I'm hers. I'm not about to force her into something we're both not ready for." Van answered.

"Not ready for? Dude, I think that's an understatement. I mean, everybody knows how sweet you two are to each other. If I didn't know better I'd say that you two are going steady. People are just waiting for your confirmation that you are actually going steady." Kyuchi replied. "Kyuchi, like I said, I'm not about to force her into something that we're both not ready for." Van simply replied.

"If you say so man. It's your call. It's obvious that you love her a lot but if that's what you want then so be it." Kyuchi commented. "So how are things going with Yukari? You guys having problems?" Van asked, changing the subject. "Not really. It's just awkward for both of us right now. . .the transition is just so sudden. I should have taken it slow." Kyuchi replied. "Hey don't worry about it. Nothing's perfect and it's better this way because at least you're trying. It's better to try than not try at all." Van replied. "Yeah you're right. I know Yukari's birthday is coming up soon. What do you think I should give her?" Kyuchi said.

Van glanced back a little and saw that both Hitomi and Yukari were heading their way. "Why don't you ask her yourself Kyuchi?" Van replied. "What? Ask Yukari myself?" Kyuchi replied, somewhat troubled.

"Ask me what?" Yukari replied when they joined them. "Nothing! Nothing. Van and I were just talking about. . .about. . ." Kyuchi started. "About?" "About what you would like for you birthday." Van said before Kyuchi could say something which he might regret. Kyuchi couldn't answer. Hitomi tried to hide her delight. Yukari didn't say anything.

"Is that it Kyuchi?" Yukari finally said. "Yeah." Kyuchi answered, quite embarrassed. Yukari just smiled and replied, "You know what, it doesn't matter. Besides, I'm more interested in finding out why you're asking." Van stood and walked closer to Hitomi. "That's our cue." He said as he and Hitomi walked away to give them a little more privacy. Kyuchi then stood and offered Yukari a seat. They started talking.

"Van what do you think?" Hitomi asked. "What do I think what?" He answered. Hitomi looked at him and smiled. "What do you think about them Van? Do you think they'll finally admit their real feelings to one another?" She said.

Van just grinned a little. "Should I take that as a sign that they'll finally hit it?" Hitomi commented. Van looked at her and smiled. "I guess so. I talked with Kyuchi a while ago and it sure sounds that he's serious with Yukari." He said. "Ah so you've noticed it too huh? Well I hope that everything turns out fine between the two of them. I would hate to see both of them get hurt." She answered.

(To be continued. . .)

Well, I know that it took me a long while again and it would be useless if I would explain to you why. Anyway, what do you think about it? I think I over did the sugar-coating. But I'm more interested in finding out what you think. Please do review. I would really like and appreciate it if I could hear from you soon.

Oh and before I forget, I want to thank all those who sent in their reviews in the last chapters. I really appreciated what you've written. Thanks a lot! It was really inspirational! I mean it. I hope to hear from you soon.

Michiko


	10. Summer

Chapter 10 Summer

After the field trip, a lot of things happened. School proceeded as usual. It exhausted them all. The activities and the projects they were working on were harder than what they had originally anticipated.

For some students, the thought of summer vacation approaching was what made them going. The scent of the long awaited summer break filled their senses and encouraged them to exert a little more effort so that they may finally cross the finish line. They longed for its sweet taste to finally linger in their mouths. They were dying to savor its soothing aroma.

But for some like Van, Hitomi, Yukari and others like them, they weren't really in a hurry for school to end. They were the lucky ones to be paired with someone they enjoy being with. Instead of having to worry of their projects' gravity, they cope by enjoying what they were doing by just being together and cooperating with one another by dividing the tasks evenly.

Some felt it was really great to be paired with their friends even though some still wouldn't admit how he or she feels about him or her. Something just stops them from making their moves.

But no matter what it was, the whole experience brought each one of them closer to one another. It was indeed an uplifting opportunity no matter what side you look at. But everything has a definite end. Before anybody knew it, summer was among them.

It was already the last day of school and Hitomi, Yukari, Van, Folken and Allen decided to walk home together that afternoon. "Ah! Finally it's summer!" Folken exclaimed. "You sure are exited about it." Hitomi commented, quite amused at her friend's enthusiasm. "For one thing, it would be nice to go home but at least we could have a well deserve break from school." Folken replied.

"Oh yeah before I forget, would you guys like to spend summer in our home country?" He added. The night before, when their father agreed to have their friends over, they had finally agreed to tell them the truth. They have decided that the time was right. Besides, Van knew it was not appropriate for him to keep it from Hitomi. Before anything further started, he wanted her to know whom he really was.

Now that he was sure about how he really felt for Hitomi, he wanted her to love him entirely and not rooted on the lie that they were currently in. Yukari and Hitomi looked at each other and regrettably told them that they won't be able to come. "What? Why?" Folken asked.

"My grandmother said I have to undergo training with her because I have come of age. It suppose to take me the entire summer but if grandmother said that I everything goes well, it won't take as long." Hitomi answered. "I hope you get to finish early so that you could join us." Folken commented.

He then turned to Yukari. Yukari already knew Folken was going to ask her the same thing so she just answered, "My violin teacher wants me to stick around to practice." "Oh yeah your recital is in a month right? Good luck, Yukari! I wish I could be there." Hitomi commented as she hugged her. "Yeah but there will be other recitals. I'll just ask for a rain check." Yukari replied.

"Don't worry. We'll be there. We could video it and send it to you. Just leave your grandmother's address." Allen offered. "That would be great but I'm not so sure about my grandmother's address. You could send it to me via e-mail if you like. Oh but that's going to be a lot of work. I'll just view it when I get back." Hitomi replied. "Don't be silly. I'll do it. After the recital, I've got nothing to do." Yukari insisted.

"Wait! Does your grandmother have a computer? Didn't you say she's not fond of techno gadgets?" She added. "Yeah that's true. She doesn't have a computer or anything too technical." Hitomi replied. "Ok. So how is Yukari going to sent it to you?" Folken asked. "Via e-mail. My dad insisted that I bring his laptop so that I could write to them. They won't be here this summer due to dad's business so they wouldn't hear of my refusal." Hitomi explained.

"How about you, Allen? Care to come with us?" Van asked. Allen just smiled and said, "Sorry but I'm also on my way home." "Will you be there the entire summer?" Hitomi asked. "No. I'll be back for Yukari's recital. I promised to tape it, right?" "Is that the only reason? If it's too much trouble, you don't have to tape it. I already asked for a rain check remember?" Hitomi said.

"Yeah. You don't have to. I mean, it's sweet and everything but I wouldn't want you to go to all that trouble because of us." Yukari said. "Don't fret. I'm coming back whether there is a recital or not so it wouldn't really matter. Besides, a promise is a promise." Allen replied.

"If that's settled, why don't you guys come with us after? I mean, we would also be back for the recital and for the enrolment so..." Folken said. "Yeah. Why don't you guys spend the rest of the summer with us?" Van added. Allen and Yukari looked at each other and nodded. "Just tell us if ever you finish your training earlier than expected so that you could come too." Van addressed Hitomi. She just smiled and nodded.

She then stopped and said, "I guess this is my stop, guys. I hope you all have a great summer." Hitomi just smiled and waved goodbye before walking away. "There she goes...this is hard for her, you know. That's why she refuses to turn back." Yukari commented. "It sure looks like it. I do hope she finishes early so that she could come and join us." Folken replied. Van just nodded.

"But you know I wish it was just that simple..." Yukari whispered to herself. She didn't expect them to hear that. "What do you mean, Yukari?" Van questioned. Yukari just turned away and said, "Nothing really. I'd better be going. I've got a practice to go to." "Yukari, come on." Allen said. "Look, I'm just saying that this summer is really going to be hard for her and we won't be able to do anything about it. Her greatest challenge will be coming and she said that it's going to be something." Yukari replied calmly as she could. She then started to walk away but Folken held her arm. She stopped walking.

"Something tells me you're not telling everything." Folken then said. Yukari turned to him but didn't say anything. "Come on, Yukari. I may not know her as much as you but I know her well enough to understand her motives. You know it's something deeper or you wouldn't have said anything." Van added. Yukari hesitated but finally said, "She's losing control of her gifts. It seemed to have changed overnight. She has to resolve it before the bon festival because when that time comes, it would be like the right of passage. That would be the time of her final judgment."

"What final judgment?" Van quickly asked. "I don't know. Hitomi doesn't know either and that's why she's nervous...no frightened...all she knows is that she can't fail..." Yukari replied. "She'll be fine. She will be able to pass this like everything else. Even if we cannot intervene, she could overcome this nonetheless. We just have to have faith in her." Van replied. "That's right. Let's just have faith in her. That's the only thing we could do now." Folken said. Yukari just gave a nod and asked them not to say anything to Hitomi about it. She then said her farewells and left.

Then it was Allen who said his farewell before leaving himself. "This is really going to be one summer different from the rest." Folken said as he and Van made their way home. Van just gave a nod. "Disappointed, little brother?" Folken suddenly said noticing Van's silence. Van looked at him, as they were about to enter the front door. He opened the door before replying, "Disappointed with what?"

Folken grinned. "Come on, Van. You know what I'm talking about." Folken teased. Van remained his cool and continued to insist, "No. I don't know what you're talking about. Why should I be disappointed in the first place?" "Gee I don't know maybe because you lost the chance to tell Hitomi how you really feel about her." Folken replied. Van stopped dead on his tracts.

Before he could say anything, a strong, gentle voice came, "Who is this Hitomi, Van?" Both Van and Folken were startled. They quickly turned and saw their father standing by the living room. Both quickly bowed and greeted their father in respect. "My son, who is this girl named Hitomi?" He asked again. "She's just a friend of ours, Father." Van replied. He tried to put as much conviction as he could.

But their father could see through that as Folken cleared his throat. Van could have strangled Folken at that very moment but restrained himself. His Majesty knew his sons well and was pleased to know that his youngest son had finally started down the very same path he himself had walked years before when he had met his queen. He gestured the two of them to follow him to the living room, not showing his pleasure.

Van could see it coming. Images started to fill his mind. He didn't know how to start explaining everything to their father. He didn't know where to possibly start. Folken could feel Van's tension. He could visualize what was to take place. But somehow Folken felt that Van should not feel that way because that was probably for the best. Nonetheless, Folken remained silent both in words and in gestures in fear that maybe he would signal a wrong thing and bring Van in real trouble, not to mention himself.

They just followed without uttering a word and settled in the living room. "Now tell me, Van, Folken, what have you two been doing?" Their father asked in a gentle voice. As suddenly as it came, the anxiousness in both the teenagers disappeared. Relief spread through them unexpectedly, especially for Van. "Well, isn't either of you going to answer?" Their father commented upon seeing their reactions.

Folken and Van glanced at each other for a split second. Folken then answered, "Aside from school, we haven't really gotten into anything else aside from extracurricular activities as well as going out with friends, Father." Their father just gave a nod. He then looked at Van. "Is there anything else you would like to add, Van?" He then said.

"No, Father. That was basically what had been going on." Van quickly answered. "I see. Basically...now what about a few more details aside from the basics? How would I know how much you've grown far from home if you don't tell me everything?" "Father, I..." "Yes." Folken forced himself not to grin. He knew their father was the only one who could really make them talk.

"Father..." Van started again. Folken knew that Van couldn't really get it out so he quickly intervened by saying, "Father, is there a certain age we must reach before falling in love?" "Folken, you are never too young or too old to fall in love. If it's really true love, age wouldn't matter." "How about status, Father? Does she have to be of noble birth for us to have your consent?" Folken questioned.

Van knew what Folken was up to. He was very grateful for it. If it wasn't for their birth right, it would probably be easier to tell their father about a certain flame that started to burn a couple of months earlier. And if it weren't for their position, nothing would have been hindering Van from coming forward with his emotions. Even if it wasn't really his style, it would still be a simpler situation without his title.

"My sons, it is much more complicated than simple birth right." Their father finally answered. Van and Folken had a bad feeling about what His Majesty was about to say next. "How so, Father?" Van said, almost afraid to ask. Their father, a lean man in his late forties, was more than a king at that moment. He was a father lost for words on how to make his sons understand what he really wanted to say.

"Listen carefully, my sons, because I myself am not certain how to explain this accurately." He started to say. Folken and Van looked at each other. Now they really had a bad feeling about it. "You two know Fanelia's history, our story. You know very well what our forefathers would say to this."

A lot of things then started to rush through Van's mind. Like their father was saying, he knew what their ancestors would say. Falling in love with someone out of the nobility was simply unthinkable. It was a taboo, forbidden to all those of royal, nobility birth. Marrying outside the elite was so unforgivable that to those courageous souls who tried to defy tradition would often be married off quickly to a person they don't love or would sometimes go to the boundaries of death.

Van knew all of knew all of these so cold fear ran down his spine. He feared that something awful could happen especially to his beloved Hitomi. His Majesty could sense this. He knew with Van's reaction that indeed something was going through his heart, deeper feelings that he was still reluctant to show especially to him.

"But I think applying this at present wouldn't work. The world has changed and there are things we know now that they didn't know back then. This is one of the traditions I see as pointless." Their father finally said.

Van could feel his heart skip a beat. Folken too couldn't help sigh in relief. One way or the other, it concerned him too. The dense, tense feeling the brothers felt a moment before dissipated into nothingness. No words could escape the brothers' lips at that moment.

"A person's title or position doesn't determine a noble heart. A crown or the vastness of a kingdom doesn't make a king or a man. A kind soul, a loving heart makes nobility. These are the ingredients needed aside from having a great mind for you two to have my consent." His Majesty said. "Besides, love doesn't know any boundaries. You know that, am I right, Van?" He added.

Van stunned. He didn't know exactly what to say. His Majesty gave out a gleeful laugh. "It's alright, Van. It is a good thing not something to be ashamed of. As your father, I just want to know. I maybe the king but that doesn't excuse me from my parental duties. Now tell me, is she the 'Hitomi' you two were conversing about?" He said. Van hesitated but finally gave a nod. "Now that wasn't so hard was it?" Their father exclaimed. "Why don't you tell me about her? Folken, have you gotten to know her?" He added.

"Yes, Father. I know her personally. She's one of my closest friends here. I've known her since I started school here, Father." Folken answered and their father gave a nod of approval. "What can you say about her, Folken?" "Hitomi is a strong-willed, high-spirited girl. She's very much like mother."

"Yes, she is. She's very kind and very considerate as well. In the short span of time I've known her, I've seen her grow and mature a lot, Father." Van said. "She also descends from those of the Mystic Moon, Father. Her gift is strong. She warned us about Mother. She wasn't straight when she said it. She used a riddle, which we figured later." "She said that Father even if she had just suffered a terrible loss that she herself foresaw too." Van then added.

"She descends from the people of the Mystic Moon? How many people know about this?" His Majesty asked. "No one, Father, aside from her family, myself, Folken, a friend of ours, Allen and her best friend, Yukari. She doesn't want her secret disclosed to anybody else. She always says that the world is not ready for it." "Is she of your age, Van?" "Yes, Father."

"She's wise and mature for her age. You said she has gone through a lot. Exactly what kind of things?" "Before Mother died, she also foresaw her brother's death, which happened one day. Her secret once was threatened of being disclosed." Van replied. His Majesty grinned and said, "I assume you were there beside her during all that time, my son. You sure have picked a nice girl to love. But I still would like to meet her personally."

Van gave a nod. He was more than satisfied with their father's approval. But still he knew that that was only step one. He would still have to do a lot of things to bring out his heart's true potential.

"How about you, Folken?" Folken closed his eyes and calmly replied, "Father, my heart hasn't found the flame Van had found in Hitomi. As the crown prince, I do not want to rush things. I don't want to disappoint myself, our people and especially you, Father." His Majesty gave a nod in satisfaction.

"You have grown a lot, my sons. I am proud of you. If your mother were still alive, she would have been overjoyed as well. But a lot of things still await you both." He then stood. "Why don't you freshen up before dinner? After, prepare yourselves for we will leave early tomorrow morning. You did tell your friends to come, did you?" "They'll come next month, Father." Van replied. "Very well." He just said before leaving the room for his study. He still had a few matters to se before supper so he left his sons be.

"I can see you're relieved, little brother." Folken suddenly commented. Van opted to remain silent. He just stood and turned to leave. Before he left, Van said, "I know I should feel relieved but somehow...I feel Hitomi just drifted farther away from me because of this." Folken was taken aback. He didn't see this coming. "What do you mean? Do you think this whole thing is a mistake?" Folken said, concerned with the sudden remark of his only brother.

"That's not what I said. Telling Father and having his approval indeed has taken off some of the load but...I just don't know. I feel like I'm losing her the more I can get close. Anyway, just forget what I said. Don't even mention it to father." Van said and finally left.

Folken stood there in silence for a moment. He was having a hard time comprehending what he just heard. For a moment there, when their father gave his consent, he was very happy for Van because now he was free to love Hitomi without fear of their father. But after his brief talk with Van, even he wasn't sure anymore.

He wanted to comfort him then but he then thought it was wiser to give him some space. The wheels of fate had turned quickly at that moment and Van needed time to take in everything that has happened. Folken decided to talk to him later that night, after supper probably.

After dinner, everyone retired to their rooms. Folken laid in bed, still thinking about what Van had said earlier. He just couldn't understand why he would say something like that. He knew how much Van loved Hitomi and now that he had their father's consent, Folken just couldn't see why Van was feeling just so. After tossing and turning around for a while in his bed, he finally got up and headed for Van's room.

"Van, let's talk." Folken said. Van just gave a nod as he sat by the open window, looking outside not turning to face Folken. "How much do you love Hitomi, Van?" Folken asked as he sat next to his brother. Van looked at him. He couldn't believe Folken would ask him something like that. "You know how much I love her, Folken. How could you even ask that?" Folken just closed his eyes and replied, "I know how much you love her maybe you don't." Van was about to protest. He wasn't going to hear any of that.

"Van, if you love her as much as that, don't you think that it can withstand anything? I can't speak for her here but don't you think you should have a little more faith in what you two have?" Van was silent. "You don't understand, Folken." He then said. "How can I understand when you don't tell me anything? Come on, bro, you know that I'm always here to listen to you." Folken replied.

"It's just...we've been lying to all out friends and now this happens. I didn't expect this. If I told her the truth, how do you think she'll feel?" "Don't get me wrong, but I think she feels the same about you." "That's not exactly what I mean. Even if she felt the same, how do you think she'll react when we tell her exactly whom we are? We've been lying to all our friends and you know what I mean." Van replied.

Folken became serious and replied, "You should have more faith in Hitomi than that Van. We don't know how they'll take it but you shouldn't let fear stop you. No one knows what exactly will happen but as long as you two have hope, nothing is impossible. You know personally that Hitomi is the kind of person who sees beyond the mask. Don't turn away." "I'm not turning away." "Van that's exactly what you are doing! You are turning away from something very dear to you. Think about it Van. Give yourselves the credit you both deserve." Folken said before leaving him.

Back at Hitomi's room...

Hitomi was doing some final packing for trip she was leaving for the next day. Everything was all set and her parents and her sister were already asleep. Hitomi couldn't sleep so she decided to check if she had already packed what she needed to. After determining that everything was really all set, she decided to sit in front of her window.

She was having a hard time sleeping. She thought that it was probably the excitement of it all or the anxiety that came with it. She then decided to open her window to let the breeze enter her room. It was already late and everything outside was still. But Hitomi was very much awake.

She was aware of what laid ahead. She knew how important it all was and how it would change everything in her life. It was going to be a summer she would never forget and she knew that.

Just then her phone rang. Hitomi quickly picked it up so that it wouldn't wake anybody else. "Hello?" She said. "I figured you'd still be awake. Hey Hitomi. It's Van." He said on the other line. Hitomi couldn't help but smile. "I also had a feeling you were still awake. What's up?" She said. "Nothing much. We have to talk." "I know. I guess it's about time to talk." Hitomi answered.

"So how did you know I'd call?" "Van, I'm guessing Yukari had already told you guys the real reason why I'm going to my grandmother's and why it would be so important. I was just waiting for either of you guys to call. Well, I was right. Here you are."

"Don't worry I won't hold Yukari in contempt for this. I expected it and besides, it saved me the trouble of telling you guys about it." She added. "Hitomi, don't mind me asking, but how could this have happened? I mean, you always knew how to control it. Why the sudden change?" "I don't know myself, Van. I wish it were that simple to answer. If it was, do you think I'd still be going? Maybe because a lot has changed inside of me and it's all happening to fast so it's affecting even my gifts." "Don't worry Hitomi. We all have faith that you'll pass it." "I know."

There was silence from the two of them for a while. "Van, I know there is something bugging you. I'm here...I'm listening." Hitomi suddenly said. She had known for a while now that there was something Van was keeping from her. She didn't want to force him to tell her but she knew that that was the real reason why he called. She suddenly was grateful that she had lost control over her gift because at least she could tell what her friends wanted to say without really saying them.

"Hitomi, I..." Van replied. He couldn't just say it. It was hard for him...for anybody for that matter. He couldn't just divulge it. "If you can't say it yet, let's talk about something else. I'm not forcing you. I'm sorry if it seemed that way." Hitomi said, realizing his hesitation. "No Hitomi. It's about time you know. Since you won't be able to come, I will tell you now. I can't go on lying to you." Van said with conviction. Hitomi smiled. She knew that Van wouldn't turn back at that moment.

"Hitomi, Folken and I had been lying to all of you from the start. We...didn't tell you all our true identities...because...I mean..." "There's no need for explanations Van because I know. I was just waiting for one of you to come forward. I've known ever since I've had that vision of your mother. You and Folken are princes from Fanelia. Yes, I've known for a while." Hitomi said. Van was shocked. He was speechless. "But..." "I've told you this before, I don't go deeper than I need to. Besides, I didn't mean to know so I had no right to say something you didn't want anybody to know." Hitomi explained.

"You don't know how much this means, Hitomi. It sure does take quite a load off." Van replied, relieved. He could hear Hitomi giggle at the other end of the phone. "I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times...your secret is safe with me. So, the invitation is your way of breaking the news to Allen and Yukari, huh?" Hitomi then said.

"Yeah. But we will wait until we get there. You already know how hard it is for us to tell." "Yeah...I think that's a good idea. Go easy on them, will you? They might have a heart attack or something." Hitomi replied. Van grinned and said, "Don't worry we will. But it won't be that simple, I can tell you that." "Who ever said it was going to be simple? I mean, things like this are never simple." "Yeah...you've got that right." "Of course I have. I have the almost same secret remember?" Van gave out a short laugh. "Oh yeah...who could forget yours?"

After things settled for a minute, Van finally said, "Hitomi, could I ask you something?" "Sure." This was it. Van had already convinced himself that it was already time to tell her everything. If he wasn't going to say it that very moment, it wouldn't be easier if he waited for another time. "Hitomi, if I told you I loved you, what would you say? Hypothetically speaking." Van finally said after taking a long breath.

Hitomi could feel her heart skip a beat there. She was taken aback with his sudden question. She didn't exactly know how to answer. "I'd say...what took you so long. No...joke...I don't know...since it's only hypothetical...maybe I'd really, really say what took you so long..."

Van didn't know how he felt at that very moment. He didn't know how to interpret his emotions. After taking another deep breath, he finally said, "I love you, Hitomi." Hitomi just smiled at the other line but then she knew that it could never be. He was royalty and she was just a peasant. She then replied, "What took you so long?" "I'm not playing you Hitomi." "Who said you were? Van I told you...my gift is out of control...I go deeper sometimes without even realizing it or wanting it...but..."

"But...what?" "Van...I've been waiting for this moment for so long...but it's just wishful thinking...Van...you deserve someone better...unfortunately I can't give you what you deserve. You are a prince. Just thinking about having you as a friend already amazes me because I never thought that it could happen. I fell for you and I never thought you did too. I tried to forget it but I just can't. But Van..."

"You deserve someone better...someone of your kind..." Hitomi regretfully said. Van knew that this was going to happen but no matter how much he had anticipated it, it still hurt him so much hearing it. He already knew that she loved him and he loved her. It didn't matter what world they were born into.

"Hitomi, it doesn't matter what status in life we come from because love knows no boundaries." Van replied. "I know...it's just..." "I know you feel that this is wrong for you because of who I am but would you have still felt the same even without the title? Would still have loved me?" Van asked.

Flashback

"What's wrong, my dear? I can feel there is something that's bothering you greatly." Hitomi's grandmother said on night. She had been visiting their family for the weekend. Hitomi hesitated a little. "Come on, my dear. It helps to talk about your problem." Her grandmother said. "Grandmother, I don't know what to do. I'm so confused about what to do."

"Why don't you tell me all about it, my dear? You know I'm always here to listen to you." "Oh grandmother...why do I feel that falling in love is the worst thing that has happened in my life?" Her grandmother just smiled. She then caressed her dear granddaughter. "Sweet heart, love is both bliss and pain. But go on, there must be some reason why you are feeling this way."

"Grandmother, I've fallen in love with a prince." "A prince?" "Literally grandmother. Not just because I'm in love him that I'm considering him as a prince...he really is." "What's the problem then, my child?" "He's of royal blood and I'm a commoner. This sort of relationship could never happen. It is forbidden."

Her grandmother then just smiled at her. "My child, royalty or not, there is no difference at all. It is just a formality we humans give. True nobility is determined by having a noble heart not just for having a noble birth. My dear, we are from the Mystic Moon but we are no different from people of this world." Hitomi then looked at her. "Do you love him, Hitomi?"

Hitomi was about to answer but her grandmother placed a finger on her granddaughter's lips. "Before you answer, my dear, you must think with your heart? Do you really love him to see beyond the boundaries of birth?"

end of flash back

Hitomi could feel tears start to streak down her face. She now knew what her grandmother had once told her. She now understood what it meant. "Yes, Van. I would still have loved you." She finally answered. "A person's title or position doesn't determine a noble heart. A crown or the vastness of a kingdom doesn't make a king or a man. A kind soul, a loving heart makes nobility, Hitomi. That was what my father told me."

"I know...because you know what...that's what my grandmother told me too." Hitomi replied. "Hitomi, would you have me? Would you be my lady?" Van asked. Hitomi smiled and answered, "Am I still not?" Van could hardly contain his happiness. "I love you, Hitomi. I love you with all my heart." "I love you too, Van. I'm sorry it took some time to figure that one out." "It doesn't matter now, Hitomi." "Yeah."

After a moment, Van finally said, "I guess we better be going to bed. We both have a long day tomorrow...especially for you." "Yeah. I guess you're right. Have a safe journey you two...and thanks for giving me the strength for the following days." "You can do it Hitomi. I know you could. My heart will always be with you." "Likewise Van. I don't know exactly what you're up to this summer but whatever it is, I hope guys have fun. I hope to get to see you soon. Good night." "Good night Hitomi."

And that was is for the night. Both couldn't believe what just had happened. They were filled with happiness that they thought they could never really feel. Now they knew that it was a summer to remember forever.

"What!" Folken exclaimed after Van told him everything that had happened that night. Folken then grinned and slapped Van in the back. "You did it, Van. Great job! What did I tell you?" "Ok, ok...you were right but I was right too." Folken just nodded. "But that doesn't matter, does it? At least you guys are already official." Folken replied.

"So how does it feel?" Folken then added. Van grinned and replied, "It feels good actually. Relieved and happy all at the same time." "So, you planning to tell father?" "Do I have to? I'm sure he already knows. Father's father and he has this way of knowing. I think he already knew when he was asking us things." "Well, you're right. But anyway, congratulations!"

"Now it's your turn." "Hey like I said, I'm in no hurry to fall in love." "Take your time, Folken. I'm sure it will eventually be worth it." "Yes it will. I'm sure the others will say that too...speaking of the others, told them yet?" "No." Van replied. Folken just shook his head. "Well, don't worry...they'll find out soon enough." He then headed outside. "Let's take five and then we'll practice again." Folken added as he gathered his sword and left the room.

But little did Folken and Van know, Allen was already there at the castle reporting to their father. "You have done well, Allen. I can see that you and my sons have become very good friends." His Majesty said. "Yes, Your Highness. But they did not suspect a thing." Allen said. "Well, I guess it's time they know about the truth. They plan to tell you anyway. Why don't we go now so that they won't have to go through the trouble anymore?" "Yes, Your Majesty." Allen replied. He then followed the king to where his two sons were practicing.

"Father, good afternoon." They said when they saw their father coming. After the king returned their greetings, he said, "I would like you two to meet someone." Folken and Van looked at each other but said nothing. "Allen." The king said. Allen then took a step forward. He was wearing an armor and bowed. "I believe you have met Allen Schazar."

Both Folken and Van were speechless. The man they had trusted and had become their friend was actually a knight sent in disguise to protect them. "I sent him to your school to watch over the two of you. Since you invited him and planned to tell him the truth about your identities, I supposed that it was also the time that you two learned the truth from me." Their father said. Allen just remained silent. He then gestured to Allen and said, "Allen, you may go and change. Come back here once you've finished." Allen just bowed and followed as he was ordered.

"Father..." Folken tried to say. "I will leave you two now." Their father just said. Both Folken and Van just bowed as their father left. That was when Allen returned. He decided not to say anything for a while and let the brothers do the talking. "So, I guess this was what you meant when you were called home." Van commented breaking the silence between the three of them. Allen just grinned and nodded. "Wow...who would have thought...anyway, I guess it saves us the trouble of explaining it to you." Folken just said. "Likewise, Folken. Likewise. I wouldn't have known how to explain it, really."

"I guess it's just the matter of explaining it to Hitomi and Yukari." He added. "Oh don't worry about Hitomi. I'm sure she knows it one way or the other. It's Yukari I'm worried about." Van replied. Folken then grinned and said, "Yeah it's Yukari we're going to have trouble with." "So Hitomi knows then?" Allen asked. Folken just grinned. Van didn't say anything.

Folken then said, "Oh she knows...she knows..." Folken couldn't help but grin. Allen was getting on. "How come I have a feeling that something happened?" "Oh? What makes you say that?" "Because you two seem a little different." "Well maybe because-"Folken started to say but then Van said, "So, Allen, before Folken does anything stupid I'll tell you. It's official...I've told Hitomi and well that's it."

Allen just grinned catching on. "Oh, so that's what happened. Wow! It's about time! Who else knows?" He said. "Aside from us and Hitomi, no one." Van answered. "Not even Yukari? Now that's shocking." Allen commented. "Hitomi said she wants to do it but she's busy at the moment. She said maybe she'll be able to later." Van replied. "You guys are really serious, huh?" Allen said. "That's an understatement." Folken replied.

"Don't mind him? He fell of the bed and hit his head so he's a little way off." Van said. "Anyway, so Allen, since you're here let's talk about how to break the news to Yukari. I mean, neither of us needed to talk because someone else did is for us." Folken suggested changing the topic.

Allen and Van looked at each other. "Why don't we ask the help of Hitomi? She is her best friend." Allen suggested. "I don't think that's possible. She's in way over her head these past few days and until now, she can't even get in touch with Yukari. I'm even having trouble talking with her." Van replied. "Then, that is a big problem. Well, if we can't ask help from Hitomi we have to do it ourselves. It's just a matter of how to do it gently." Allen replied.

"Why don't you just tell her?" They heard someone say. They glanced back and saw Hitomi. "Hitomi?" They said. She just smiled and replied, "Yeah it's me but not really me? Do you get it?" Neither spoke. "Let's just say that my grandmother taught me this. Anyway, since I won't be able to talk to any of you for the next month, might as well visit you." She said.

"So how do you propose we tell Yukari about this?" Folken said. "By talking...what else? If it will make you feel any better, I'll talk to her but you guys would have to be the ones to tell her about the details? Deal?" Hitomi said. Allen, Folken and Van looked at each other and agreed. "Very well then. I can't stay long. I'd better go. Talk to you again soon." She said before she disappeared.

At first no one knew what to say. "I guess she's getting used to her powers again." Van commented breaking the silence. "That's settled. I hope that it works though." Allen commented. "Don't worry. If anyone can talk to Yukari, Hitomi could." Folken said. "At a time you would be the one who could talk to her." Van said under his breath but loud enough for them to hear. Allen couldn't help but laugh. "What do you mean?" Folken quickly said.

"Oh come on Folken. Like you have no idea? Playing innocent are we?" Van teased. Allen just laughed. Folken just crossed his arms and replied, "I have no idea what you're talking about." Van just grinned and said, "Well suit yourself. It is already in the past anyway."

In about a month...

They all went back for Yukari's recital. Before the show was on, they visited Yukari at her room back stage. "Come in." Yukari said when they knocked at the door. They went inside. Yukari's back was on them. Folken cleared his throat. Yukari then turned and her face lit. "Hey guys! Good to see you. How are you guys?" She said. "Oh well...just the same...you..." Allen said. "You look nervous." Van finished for him.

Yukari just gave a weak smile. "I guess it's that obvious huh?" she said. The guys grinned. "Well, who could blame me? I mean this is the first time I'll ever take the stage alone." "You could do it Yukari. We'll be cheering you on." Folken said. "Thanks. I guess you guys better be going. The show's about to start in a couple of minutes." She said.

After the show and everybody was on their way home...

"You were great Yukari." Allen commented. "Thanks. Boy I'm glad that's over." Yukari said in relief. "I wish Hitomi could have come." She then added. "Yeah but I guess her training was far more difficult than we all expected." Folken replied. "You haven't got in touch with her?" Van asked. "Not much just like you. She's been very busy." Yukari replied.

"Not busy enough to miss your show Yukari." Someone suddenly said. They all turned and saw Hitomi standing there with her bag. She just smiled at them. It was a moment before they were able to comprehend that it was her because she had cut her hair chin level and they weren't really used to that. "Hitomi!" They all said. "Hi guys! So how are you doing?" She said. Yukari hugged her and said, "We're fine. Glad you could make it." "How could I miss my best friend's first solo recital?" Hitomi replied.

"Since when have you been back?" Allen asked. "Just arrived in time for the show. I really missed you guys." Hitomi replied. "So how was the training?" Van asked. Hitomi looked at him and smiled. She then replied, "Passed with flying colors." "It sure looks like it. You changed a lot." Folken commented as they went along.

"I wish I could say the same for you. Still...you know...nervous about a certain thing...?" Hitomi teased. "Hey!" Folken commented. "How did you know?" He added. Hitomi laughed. "I told you I'd get you back. For all the times you got me, finally I got you back." Hitomi then said. Folken just shook his head. "How should I have known that my guess was right?" She then said. Folken's face suddenly changed. "That...that was just a guess...?" Hitomi just smiled and nodded.

"Now you've done it. This is war Hitomi." Folken teased. "Oh yeah then you'd better watch your back." Hitomi teased back. They all just laughed. "So, you haven't told Yukari have you guys?" Hitomi then said. "Tell me what?" Yukari asked.

Hitomi looked at Van, Folken and Allen. They just said nothing. She just remained silent and let them. "Tell me what? Come on you guys?" Yukari pleaded. "Well you see...Yukari...um..." Folken started. "We'll tell you when we get there." Van said.

After they had boarded the van, Allen elbowed Folken. Allen and Van just gave a nod to Folken. "Well you see Yukari...what exactly did Hitomi tell you?" He said. Yukari, who was then quite confused, looked at Hitomi. She just smiled at her and gave her a nod. "Well, she told me that you guys were going to tell me a secret that you guys have been keeping for a very long time and that it was something big." Yukari then said.

"That's it?" Folken asked. "Yeah." Yukari replied. Hitomi could see the disappointment that were written in all their faces. "Hey didn't I tell you guys that you were suppose to give the details? That was the deal. I've kept my part and it's time that you did." Hitomi said, smiling at them.

Just then they were entering Fanelia. "You see this land Yukari?" Van started. "This...this is our land." Van said. "Right and?" Yukari replied. "And well...we are the sons of the ruler of this land." Folken then said. "No seriously?" Yukari then said. "We're serious. This is it. That's our secret." Folken replied.

"So you're telling me you guys are princes?" Yukari said, still having a hard time believing. Van and Folken just nodded. "Oh...ok..." Yukari finally said. "But that's not the end of it." Hitomi said. "It's not?" Yukari asked. "No it's not...because it's my turn." Allen said. Yukari then turned to him.

"You see, I was sent to protect them so I also had to conceal my identity." "And you are?" "I am a knight sworn to protect them and this land." Allen then said. "Ok...it's either I'm in alternate world or am just having a hard time coping." Yukari commented. "So how did you know Hitomi? I hope they had a better way of telling you." She then added.

"Actually...they didn't..." Hitomi answered. "What do you mean, they didn't?" "I mean, when I lost control over, you know, I accidentally uncovered them. I just waited for them to verify it. Boy, you should seen their faces." She said, giggling a little. "Well, it would have been easier if you told us that you knew." Folken commented. "I didn't mean to intrude on your secrets. How am I suppose to say it? 'Hey, you know I just found out your secrets no big deal huh?'" Hitomi replied.

"I give up. No wonder you and Van are compatible." Folken commented. They all just laughed. "So I guess this is the beginning of something big isn't it?" Yukari commented. They just smiled. Hitomi then replied, "Yeah...it is...and it all started when the eyes met."

THE END (or is it? hehe) I'm actually thinking of adding to this fic...you know expanding its storyline but I would be needing your reviews first so that I know if it's really worth it not to mention it would allow me to think more creatively knowing that there are still people out there who would want to see what happens next because I sure would it's a cliffhanger isn't it? hehe so just send in your reviews and I would really be basing my decision on your response hehe…um yeah so since I guess that would be expecting too much so I made the call…I'm going to continue the story but it would be a new fic so if you want to know what happens, wait for "The Impossible Dream". I've already started with chapter 1 so hope to see you guys soon

NOTE: Well before anything else, I want to apologize for being late in the update department. It wasn't really my fault because you know, it was hard having your computer being invaded by a virus one after the other therefore deleting your files...and having no computer for four months was really torture. Anyway, having trouble accessing the internet too. But that doesn't really matter anymore because now I'm through at last. Thank you for all the reviews that you guys sent in for the last chapters. And well this is the last time I'd be asking you for this fic to please, please send in your reviews because I would really like to know what you think about it not to mention all your reactions. I hope to be hearing from you soon and I hope you guys support my other stories too. I'll be writing another story for Vision of Escaflowne but it would take some time. I'll see you then I guess. Bye.

Michiko


End file.
